Blues and Blood in New York
by Breezy930
Summary: A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's & Blue Bloods TV Show/Vampire Dairies. Some characters in Vampire diaries. Bella goes New Orleans then her life changes into an original. A romance between Jamie Reagan and Bella Swan maybe someone else? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Don't own Twilight or Originals or Blue Bloods. Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **Blues and Blood in New York**

 **By: Breezy930**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper.**

 **Bella was to marry Edward in Breaking Dawn but, Edward backed out of it. He found out he is gay.** **Edward finds his true love a nomad he ran across and breaks it off with Bella. She moves to Texas to attend Houston University. After graduating she applies at newspapers from all over USA. She gets accepted at NY times and makes the move there. While she is traveling in her auto to move to NY. She is going through TX to Louisiana she makes it to New Orleans for an overnight. You remember in Twilight in Port Angles she walked from the bookstore and she was approached by those drunks. The same thing happens to her again. Bella checks in a hotel it is a block away from a bar. She goes into bar for a drink decided to leave walks back to hotel. Then some drunks decide to beat her up and one male is about to rape her. Until, out of the shadows come Elijah and Klaus comes and rescues her. She is dying. Elijah saves her giving her his blood for her to drink. They both notice on her ring finger a moonstone ring and on her wrist a bite from a cold one. Elijah realizes she means something to him. But what? She becomes an original. Once she gets her bearings straight accepting what she became. After, staying two months with Elijah and Klaus she makes the move to NY City. She moves into her new apartment she purchased. On her first day at work she gets a parking ticket from no other than NYPD officer Jamie Reagan. That is how their romance begins.**

 **Prologue**

 **Bella's Point of View**

I never thought about dying until my time in Forks and Phoenix where I did almost die three times. If, it was not some unseen forces. I remember as plain as day the first time when Tyler's van almost hits me until, Edward pushed me away from van. Then the time with James in the ballet studio bleeding out from my leg. Oh yeah, the bite mark how could I forget. The Cullen's rescued me from that ordeal. Another time up that mountain where the battle begins with Victoria leading the war. She was after me. But, Edward and the pack protected me. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from the supernatural world. I couldn't it had me by the threads of my being. Something that was forever meant to be.

I remember the day Edward proposed to me and after battle we had peace no one was going after me. A moment of peace. The Volturi knew I was going to be changed. No threats over our heads. We were free at last. Two days later after battle was over he took me to our special place the meadow. Little did I know it was our last time to be together. This time he broke it off with me. Yet again shattered by him. After, he begged and he manipulated me to marry him. I loved Edward with all my being and I would always choose him. Like the heartbreak, I caused Jacob who is my sun telling him it will always be Edward. Now, I know how he felt that day when I told him it would always be Edward. Out of the shadows came a nomad as we sat there on the blanket. The tears that would never come at that moment and my emotions were all over the place. He came to where we sat. He was tall and he had reddish blond hair and he was good looking. I held back the tears as Edward explained to me about Gavin and their love each other. Admitting to me they had sex in woods. That was their first claiming of each other. After our talks, I had to get the hell of there as fast as I could. I got into my rusty old truck and drove away. Then the tears flowed as I pulled in the driveway at home. I could not take any more of the pain inside of me it is like a sheer knife stabbing me in my heart.

Love life sucks when it seems that the happy ever after will never come. I calculated my life journey and discovered who I am and what I can become. If only I reach out for it. The problem at the time I couldn't. It felt like Edward left me over again and dump me on forest floor. Shattered! Just a hallow feeling but never a zombie feeling like it did the first-time Edward left me.

One by one the Cullen family came by saying their goodbyes. I thought I was still apart of them how wrong I was. But, at least they said their goodbyes to me. They were moving to Europe. I never looked back at that day. The only regret I had that I could still have Jacob my sun. Even that was shattered when he went away for days after he got word I became engage to Edward. Jacob came back with his imprint a lovely girl named, Carrie. She became his sun.

Would I ever find another sun like Jacob or my moon like Edward? No matter what gives in my life I had it with this damn town of Forks. I applied at Houston University to make a move far away from the memories of him and his family. Knowing me the supernatural world would follow me to the ends of the earth. It was always meant to be a part of it for it is my world.

The move and a new place to live was just what I needed. Only time will tell if, my heart would heal. I said my goodbyes to my dad Charlie. Angelia went to college in Boston. Jessica and Mike took off for the University of Hawaii they were tired of weather here. Eric went to UCLA in California. Me I am heading for Houston, Texas to attend the University there. What surprised me in the mail was a check from Edward? He gave me a departing gift a million dollars. He wanted to take care of me in his own way. I took the offer and paid for my college and brought me a new car. This time I purchased me a brand-new Mustang GT convertible. In cherry, red and I really love my car. I stashed the rest in savings to purchase me a place in the future. Wherever my future takes me?

I know who I am and what I want to become that is a writer. That is to become a journalist or reporter eventually write a novel. Somehow, I knew this road I choose to take is the right path for me. It is because of my love for books. It feels right.

Little did I know what is around the corner for me after, graduation. It seemed like Deja vu over again in my past life reliving itself to me. How did this happen again? I guess being a danger magnet will forever be stuck on me like glue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Don't own Twilight or Originals or Blue Bloods. Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait and see.**

 **Chapter One New Orleans**

 **Bella Point of view**

Graduation came and gone everyone came in for it including my dad Charlie and then my mother Renee and her husband Phil. This is a turning point of my life maybe something good will come my way. After, all I've been through in past. I try hard not to think of them anymore. But, it is always in the back of my mind. I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again for the first two years of college and never dated. Just a couple of guys nothing serious throughout college. I made new friends along the way and enjoyed it. I made a decision to always keep my friends. Not to put all your eggs in one basket. Edward took all my time away from me having others in my life. That moment is when I turned it around for me that is to have others in my circle too.

My dorm room-mate her name is Kelly Bradford and she was studying the arts. My gang includes Derrick Hanson, Steven Underwood, Kelly Bradford, Kimie Ho, Justin Fairbanks, and I we went bar hopping and we traveled on our breaks. We took rode trips seeing different places. One time we went on a cruise to Baja, Mexico and flew to Japan. Our friend Kimie Ho was from there she wanted to visit her family. You might as well say I did good coming out of funk losing Edward and Jacob. My new friends they never knew my secret or ties with supernatural world.

It was two years ago, I went to Jacob and Carrie's wedding. It was beautiful and I got to see pack and spent time with my dad hanging out with him. The feeling of coming back wasn't so hard on me at least I had my new friends and my studies to keep me busy. Angelia and I talk frequently on phone she was going into law. She meets her finance while attending Yale in Boston. Mike and Jessica split up two years ago, I figure that would happen. Apparently, Jessica fell in love with a guy in Hawaii where she attends college. Mike decided to leave Hawaii to give his parents a hand at their store. His father died and left the business to him. Now he is opening stores all over the west coast. Eric got into computers and working for himself in game design business.

Two months ago, I applied at every local city newspapers from all of the states finding a reporter job. It was a no go at first many newspapers were cutting back due to their budgets. Some were positions of small town papers that had openings and I had enough of the small-town flavor. Then a letter of acceptance came to me from _NY Times_. They were needing an assistant editor for their sports section. I figure I would take it at least it got me into the door so to speak. Eventually, I can move into other areas working for _NY Times_. The funny thing with sports I am no good at it or even a good player. I called and told my dad about it and he was laughing his head off at the other end of the phone. He told me, ' _Bells you don't know a damn thing about sports much less how to play or what the plays are.'_ He was so right. The first thing I did I got a hold of Phil and he helped me tremendously. He sent me links to Internet about the plays from every sport manageable. I went to library studying hard for my next job. I even went to sports games in Houston to get the feel for the games. Phil sent me emails with test on each of them for me to answer even to players and teams. I was ready for my new job.

My new friends got offers for jobs after, graduation. Kelly, she lands a job at an art gallery in London, United Kingdom she always wanted to live there. Derrick got a job in Florida as a forensic science with government there. Steven landed himself a job in political science lands himself a job in D.C. Kimie she became a teacher and lands a professor job at UCLA. We were all taking different paths and going off on our own. We promised ourselves we would keep in touch. The old gang in Forks I have no desire to keep tabs on except Angelia.

Kelly and Kimie are helping me pack my last-minute things for my trip to New York. Justin and Steven are loading my auto with my things. Derrick said his goodbyes to me yesterday he is leaving for Florida to his sister's wedding. Most things I did have I boxed them up and had it shipped to my NY apartment. I purchased it with the money I got from Edward. My apartment is a one bedroom one bath with an open living, dining and kitchen area. The kitchen and bath is modern. It is a loft apartment with its own private elevator. Justin went with me as a friend to look at the place I found on Internet. I really fell in love with the place and signed the papers from the realtor and only had to pay for the price point $475,000.00 dollars 900 hundred square feet. It certainly is larger than, most tiny two bedrooms that I looked at in New York. The place is on 63th street and in an old building the brick walls are painted in cream color with good lighting inside. There are big windows facing the living room. There is a huge outside terrace on top of the building that everyone shares. It has chase lounge chairs and tables even a swimming pool. It is perfect for me in my book.

In my account, I still have over $350,000 dollars left over in my account, buying my auto and paying for college out of Edward's money. My father gave me $70,000 dollars to help pay for college he started that fund since I was a child. I knew that I would be set up okay for my new adventure in my life.

Now the goodbyes to my friends since everything is done. I looked around our dorm Kelly and I shared for last time. I grabbed my laptop bag and my purse heading out the door. My friends and I went downstairs to parking lot. Then the tears came as we said our goodbyes and hugs we promised each other to keep in touch. I started my Mustang with my key in ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Just recently had my auto checked for the long road trip to New York City. It was earlier morning leaving. I went on highway 10 going east to make the drive to New Orleans and did make stops along way. The gang and I spent time in New Orleans at Mardi Gras one year. We stayed in the French quarter in old motel. I made reservations for me for one night at same place. There is a bar not too far away only a block away.

It took me a few hours to make it and checked in the motel around 4PM. I got a balcony room with a view decided to go out to balcony to get some fresh air. I am looking down to the streets seeing people partying in streets some dressed in costumes. Music sounds of blues filtered atmosphere with their horns playing and people singing. A small smile formed at my lips thinking back on the fun times we had here at Mardi Gras. Does this city ever sleep? It is not even Mardi Gras yet. It is like going to Vegas that city never sleeps the gang and I went there also.

I suddenly, got the chills it is early June. There is not a chill in the air only a warm muggy summer breeze. My bite mark stung like a ting of a burn. It is like a slight burn from cooking something. The only time I feel this way when there are super naturals beings near me. Why is that?

I got into shower let the stream of water beat down my sore muscles from moving earlier in the day. Then got out to towel dry and get dressed putting my summer shorts and a t-shirt on wearing my flip flops. Applying a little make-up on and left my room. I walked towards the French quarters to that bar the gang and I went. The streets are still buzzing with people and people selling their goods on side of street. They serve good food at that bar and I can use a bite to eat. I entered that bar took a seat at bar ordering me margarita and looking at their menu decided to order the Cajun fried fish and chips special. I was enjoying my drink and the hot taste of the food I ate. The patrons of that bar were having a good time. There are some drunks in here making loud noises with the music blaring. Me I decided to ignore them as the three males standing in corner shooting some pool were making a spectacle of their-selves. Even one males wink at me as I looked at him decided to flat out ignore the dude. I turned the swivel bar stool chair around facing bar tender. I paid my tab at the bar and looked at my watch seeing it is 9:30 PM. I needed to get back motel to get some sleep. The drive is long to New York. My job doesn't begin until, late August. Here it is June the 10th. It would give me time to settle in to get to know area well where to shop for food and building where I will work in. As I made it out of the bar I got this feeling I am being followed. It felt like the time in Port Angles being followed coming out of that bookstore. Before, those drunk men approached me.

Edward came out of nowhere in his sports car and got out and did something to make them afraid of him. The first thing I did is to remain calm and decided to run by foot and looking back slightly over my shoulder seeing three males that looked familiar. I think they were at that same bar as me. Those were drunks who were loud in bar. One of the males caught up to me in my mid-run and he grabs me by the arm and his other hand around my neck in choke hold. I had the look of terror in my eyes as I cried. It seems like Deja vu over again for me. I am going to die the only thought running through my head. Why am I danger magnet? It seems like that will be forever stuck on me like glue.

I tried to open-up my purse with the pepper spray in it. He took it off of my shoulder and threw it away from me it landed somewhere. He and his buddies stunk and reek of beer. The one that had me was tall and bulky like Emmett was and he had a beard. There is another male who was slender and tall with blond hair like Jasper. Then the last male with dark hair who is shorter than two with tattoos over his body. They dragged me in back of alley way the street light was out. And, it was dark and eerie in the night. They muffle my screams with his hand over my mouth and that is when I bite his hand. He slapped me across my face hard and slammed my body to ground.

"Now little lady that wasn't so nice we are going to beat you up and have our way with you. Are you ready for some fun?" He asked me and I cried through my muffles with his hand over my mouth. My eyes pleading with my captures. One got his belt off and tied my hands together. The males kissed my cheek it felt degrading to me and then other male with blond hair decided to punch me in stomach over and over again the sheer pain was extreme agony as I spit up some blood on my capture hand. I must be bleeding internally somewhere. That bastard who had my mouth muffled yank my arm and the pain was miserable when he did it. I am sure it is broken. They had me pin to ground where I could not get up. I tried to kick one of males with my free leg hitting him in his ball-sacks of his manhood. He yelp out in pain. It was no use he had my free leg pin down by his knee cap.

One of the males with tattoos over his body tried to slip my shorts off as I felt dizzy and blackness was trying to take a hold me. I tried very hard to fight it off. I see out of the corner of my eye he was pulling his pants down. Then out of the shadows I heard footsteps it seems like there were others coming to me. Then voice came out from the shadows saying, "I wouldn't go any further if, I were you." I think it was a British accent. Then I passed out it went black….


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait and see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Two Redemption**

 **Elijah Point of View**

Our lives are at a turning point we are finally free and peace for first time in thousand years. There are no more threats on horizon from witches, werewolves or vampires. Our dearly beloved mother Ester has been dealt with. It was our brother Vincent who killed her to end her raft against her children. Freya, our oldest sister she put a spell on Vincent bringing him back from the brink of death. That was the reason for propose of Freya to bring our brother back. He was the only one to be able to end her. He was powerful than her. As of now, Vincent is with Davina as his mate they are both happy and helping each other along the way. Rebekah, she found happiness when she fled with Hope to save her. She went to United Kingdom for a while to keep Hope safe. Her mate name is, Thomas Abbott and she found him almost dying in streets and Thomas drank from her blood and then he became one of us an original. Freya, she placed a spell so all the witches from after-life and those who are alive now will not come against us. We certainly are free from their raft. She did find love with a hybrid part werewolf part original his name is, Daniel Weston and he is Klaus creation. Haley and Jackson got married she is mother of Klaus child, Hope.

Klaus, he eventually, winds up with Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls, Virginia. They are meant to be the chemistry between the two was transparent. She is original also like, us. Our dear brother doesn't have it in him anymore to created hybrids. He has got everything he needs. The pack is under his protection for he is in command along with Jackson. Our father Mikael was killed by Klaus to protect his daughter Hope and her future. Our father along with our mother wanted her to die. That was the most selfless thing he ever done to redeem himself. After all, as many wars we caused and deaths he like, rest of us are now redeem. We make a pack to always redeem from our past horrid mistakes.

Camilla and Marcela are still together to this day she chooses to stay human. She doesn't want to be an original. Kol our brother he goes off to live in Mystic Falls keeping an eye on the gang there to keep tabs on them for us. We never know what that gang is up to no good. They know to stay out of our hair. Kol found a girl working at the Grill and fell in love with her. Her name is, Amy Johnston. Unfortunately, we couldn't bring Finn back from his death.

Myself I am as lonely as ever. My mother killed every love of my life. No matter who they are and what they meant to me she had them killed. I had a few relationships not long ago but, it never worked out. Would I ever find love again? Probably not.

Klaus and I are taking a stroll through streets in French Quarters making sure original vampires, werewolves and witches are kept in line. My brother is king of the French Quarters. Myself I don't desire the position to be king or have thirst for power. Only my dear brother. I don't know what I rather do with myself. Certainly, with time it will tell what direction I should choose. There is not a cloud in sky a clear night and people are partying in streets. Suddenly, we heard in French Quarter two blocks away commotion going on it came from east side near an alley way. Klaus and I decided to make a sprint towards commotion. What had us by threads of our being seeing three males gang up on a woman? She is lying on the ground and her hands tied up with a belt. One male slid his pants down and he was slipping her shorts off. She looked beaten up. He was about to rape her. That is no way to treat a lady with disrespect. Klaus and I got to the scene and that is when I spoke up.

"I wouldn't go any further if, I were you." The male with tattoos stopped dead in tracks. Until, Klaus and I growled at men with our animalist nature as we both eyes the men with our pitch-black eyes and our fangs out to shine for world to see. They seemed frighten by us, _good I thought, at least we achieve our goal._

"Brother get to girl I will take care of these vile disgusting creators." Klaus says to me and he takes all of males and begins to rip their hearts out of their chests. He went to dispose their bodies somewhere and he called Jackson to help him cleanup the site. Jackson arrives at scene and was in rage for what happen to girl. He told Klaus that he would hate this to be done to Haley and Hope. The last thing we need is authorities on our asses. We cover our crimes well.

Jackson, Klaus and I inspect her body she is bruised all over her stomach there is blood coming out of her corner of her mouth there is a dislocated shoulder and a big red mark on the side of her right cheek. Her hands had red marks from belt. Jackson untied her and that's when we see a moonstone ring on her right finger and then we turned over her wrist to inspect the damage from belt. That's when we saw a bite from a cold one. How could she survive this and be alive?

Klaus checked her pulse and looked at me.

"She doesn't have time brother her pulse is weak and faint she is dying. What do you want to do about it?" Klaus asked me and we both looked at each other and me eyeing the girl laying on ground. I made a decision to give her some of my blood it has healing properties. I took my nail and scrap it against my skin and bit my wrist further into flesh letting the blood flow freely.

"Please drink up my lady." I said to her. She is a beautiful woman who is at least five feet four inches with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked briefly at me for a moment and then closed her eyes with a slight gurgling sound. Only time when someone does this it means near death. I couldn't let that happen to this beautiful creation.

I brought my wrist toward her lips and she drank some of my blood not to drain me enough. Her heart stopped and Jackson was doing CPR on her. She needed enough blood in her system to work I gave more to her. Her heart barely came back to life as Jackson done compressions on her. This is only way she could live if, she got enough of my sweet blood into her system. The only way for her to live is to snap her neck for transition to happen. I'd snapped her neck as I looked at Klaus and Jackson. Klaus patted me on my shoulder. It is his warp way of telling me good job dear brother. Our only hope within two to three hours she will wake as one of us, an original. She certainly she not my first to create. There was time I did change Jason Welsh and he is from Scotland. It was two hundred years ago, I ran across him almost dead lying in a battle field from a war that broke out. He was in their army fighting against their enemies.

"Elijah, we have to move her. We can take her to French Quarter Palace." Jackson says to me. Klaus picked her up from ground as we stood to get my decision on matter at hand.

"You are right Jackson let's take her there." I say to him and we were about too until we saw Haley run towards us. She had a purse in her hand.

"Jackson, I got worried after, phone call from Klaus you got. I came to find out what happen. You scared me I cannot lose you. Here I found this." Haley says to him and she hands me purse. Jackson took time explaining what transpired. Let's just say she was in rage over it. She couldn't believe what happen to a female. She vowed to take revenge on the men that did this to her. Klaus told her he already done. She was glad of that sinful act of kindness.

I went through the purse presume it belongs to this lady. Her driver's license reads, Isabella Marie Swan her is address 115 S.W 5th Street from Forks, Washington zip code 98331. She is the same one in this ID as the one laying on ground. Then I found a student badge it reads, Houston University her student ID number 7461. I came across a hotel key card it is from the old French Quarter hotel about a block away. What struck my eye looking in her purse is pepper spray? Is she always in danger? There is a receipt of an order she placed at the French Bar and Grill. She paid $35.00 bucks.

"Let's get her home brother." I say to them. It is Jackson, Haley, Klaus and I and my dearly brother he had this Isabella in his arms we rushed to our palace only to be meet by Marcela and Camilla. Haley took the time to fill them in. Camilla told us she would help with the girl. They both were appalled by actions of those vile creators. Klaus brought her in the courtyard and that is when Caroline spied the girl in Klaus's arms.

"What happen to her Klaus?" Caroline asked as she eyed Klaus. Klaus explained to her on the way as we were walking towards staircase to most of the chambers are. I gave her one room next to mine that was empty. Caroline, Haley and Camilla went drew a bath for her. Rebekah came into room to see what she can do to help. She got word from Jackson about what transpired. The girls are going to give her bath. Freya came in with a change of clothes for her. They both seem to be same size.

Marcella went to hotel with the key card to get into her room to find out more about her. Also, to gather what is important to her. Marcella called back and told us he found her car keys. He used the remote key to find the auto with its lights flickering. He is bringing her auto to palace. He told us she seems to be moving the auto is pack with all of her stuff including some boxes. Is she running from something? Could she be in danger?

The girls came in a laid her on bed after, her bath and change. She is a puzzlement this beautiful creator as to why's she knows cold ones or had run ins before, with cold ones. She is quite a mystery to behold. Isabella, you have deep dark secrets. What are they? Why is she on run? Why is she wearing a moonstone ring and who gave it to her? What does this girl mean to me? Time will tell once we get some answers from her regarding her past. Everyone is in her room watching the girl lying on bed. I decided to make a call to one of my creations. Jason Welsh works for New York police department as a cop. He moved here about time we did and decide to go off on his own. He picked up on my call.

"Jason, I need a favor my child we need information regarding of one Isabella Swan her is address 115 S.W 5th Street from Forks, Washington zip code 98331. She attended Houston University her student ID number 7461. Apparently, this girl is on the run from something. She was apparently drag into alley way by some males she was beaten and almost raped. I transition her for she was dying. Anything regarding Isabella let me know within two hours before, she awakes from transition." I say to him. Klaus and Caroline are looking at me talking to Jason on phone. Klaus knows him. We often use Jason for finding information regarding our interest.

"I am on it my father I will hack into data system to see what I can come up with. I'll call you back as such time." Jason says to me and he hangs up.

"I notice one thing about girl giving he a bath she has a usual bite mark on her wrist? What is that?" Caroline asked Klaus. She looks at Klaus waiting for him to answer her.

"My dear that is a bite from a cold one it is a vampire. That kind of vampire they are different from an original. There was a spell by a witch thousand years ago, her name is Adoni and she lived in Greece. The story started long ago, when she was experimenting with her witchcraft she accidently made those creators. It started with Aro and he was her lover she cast a spell on him he had to leave her for she wasn't safe with him. Adoni knew it was best because Aro was mad as hell at his lover for changing him into this creator. Aro over time started to change others like, Marcus and Caius. They setup a kingdom in Volterre, Italy for their species for it was expanding. Over time more creations were created. Someone had to be in charge of those species it is no other than kings of Volturi. I would say there is about 450 creations in world of their species. Ours started out with our mother Ester and a witch casting a spell. Actually, we are kings of the cold ones we are rather old than them. Aro lies and tells others his species are three thousand years old. That old fool taking our species making it look like we are second." Klaus giving her a history lesson while, others are in room listening to the story.

"How are they different than us?" Rebekah asked as she is sitting on chase lounge chair in corner of the room with Thomas.

"We for one have blood, they have no blood only a sticky substance that looks like super glue. To become one, you have to be bitten either you change or die. Their species are out of control for they are not well behaved. Usually, when they bite someone they drain their victims and then they die they have inability to stop their urges. If, they stop long enough in their bite some of their venom gets into the victim system and it changes them. After, three days the person that they bitten they wake-up from change when the heart stops. The victim usually goes through fire and pain being in coma for three days making it a painful transition. Our hearts beat not theirs, we can drink from someone and stopped before, someone dies. We only have to use compulsion on our victims. Not them. You know our transition someone needs to drink from our blood either their heart stops afterwards, or we snap their necks. It takes only two to three hours and then the transition is complete." I answered my dearly sister's question.

"Is there is any other differences they have than us?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, my dear for there is we have human flesh and skin. There flesh is hard as stone from inside and out. They sparkle like a disco ball. They cannot go out in sun for others would notice difference. We can go out in daylight or night with our moonstone rings that are cast with a witch spell. Does that suit you my dear?" Klaus asked her. She nods her head, _yes_ to him and she looks up to him with a smile on her lips. He kissed her.

"How many species of originals?" Camilla asked as she is standing next to Marcela.

"There is about 160 world-wide not many some Elijah and Klaus created. I have created a few as you know. Some as you know are hybrids. Why is she wearing a moonstone ring? That stone is very rare not too many exist. How she survived a bite from a cold one?" Marcela told her we all looked at each other and then, Isabella lying on bed stunned to whys she would have a rare stone like, us.

"That is million-dollar question Marcela to why's." Klaus asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Three Who are You Isabella?**

 **Elijah Point of View**

Everyone is waiting for Isabella Swan transition to be complete. Klaus and I are waiting a phone call from Jason we need dire answers who is Isabella Swan. Freya took her moonstone ring off of her ring finger to cast a spell on it so she can go out in daylight. After, she did the spell she slipped it on her finger. We inspected her ring it is quite old it goes back a least a few hundred years. Why would she have a rare moonstone that belongs to Mikaelson's line?

I kept looking at my phone to see if the caller ID would say Jason. Just in time Jason is calling as I spied his name on my phone.

"Jason, what did you find out?" I asked as I put it on speaker phone for Camilla to hear she is human and she doesn't have vampire hearing everyone has in the room so they can listen to details.

"Elijah, Klaus the girl apparently, she came and lived with her father at the age of seventeen in Forks, Washington and attended high school there. Her father is Charles Anthony Swan and he is the police of chief there. Her parents divorced when she was a toddler the mother took her to Phoenix, Arizona and her mother got a teaching degree and taught elementary school there. Her mother's name is Renee Higginbotham and her grandmother is Marie Higginbotham she was named after, her grandmothers actually both. Her great-great grandmother name is Isabella Swan and her grandmother was named Helen Swan. Isabella Marie Swan was born in September 13th, 1987 in Forks, Washington. Her step-father Phil Dwyer is a baseball assistant coach for the Florida Marlins he retires from baseball after, an injury. Renee and Phil both live in Florida." He states to me over the phone. I had to interrupt him for a moment to think back about 500 years ago, in my life finding love then my loves were killed by mother.

"Jason, I was involved with an Ava Marie Higginbotham over 500 years ago, she was from UK. My mother knew I was in love with her but, she was human and mother didn't want me involve with any human females she told me it would be bad for me. That was the reason why she had them killed. It is because I let them know what I am. I cannot fathom why Isabella has our family heirloom ring with moonstone. It belongs to our mother." I say to him and others in our group listen to that tidbit information they never knew of. Klaus looks at me and comes over to pat me on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Elijah I never knew reasons for mother killing your loves. Yes, I remember mother having that ring long ago, never knew what happen to ring. Now I remember why that ring looks so familiar." Klaus says to me. I like him now remember where that ring comes from.

"Elijah, Klaus she graduated from High School and went to Houston University to get a degree in English and literature she wanted to become a writer. From her college transcripts, she got an acceptance letter to work for the New York Times. I presume she is moving to that location. There is an apartment she purchased in New York from her account records. She came in some money but, there is no clue as to the whys she had money." Jason says to me so she is not on the run from danger then.

"Marcela, did inspect her car it was crammed with her belongings. That explains her trip. Is there anything else? She received a bite on her wrist from cold one but, survived. She had encounters with a cold one." I asked him.

"Are you ready for this Elijah? It is not good." Jason says to me what is there else about this girl.

"She moved in Forks, Washington to be with her father she became involved with Cullen's. I ran across Carlisle Cullen over 150 years ago, I knew he was a cold one and he knew what I was. It was a brief conversation no details on either of us regarding our past. Somehow, Carlisle knew to avoid me so we never spoke since then or saw each other. He became a doctor he was there when she almost got hit by a van in a parking lot at her school. She went to same hospital as Dr. Cullen at the time of accident. The school records showing Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon Cullen attended the same school as she. The records show Esme Platt Cullen and Dr. Cullen their parents. There is a prom photo in yearbook on their web site with one Edward Cullen and her in it. He is cold one looking at the photo. They must have been lovers. Now, comes the hard part. She got into a fight with her father and left him briefly to go to Phoenix. The medical records state she fell through a window after, taking a spill on the staircase at a hotel in Phoenix. She was hospitalized for a month after receiving her injuries. A broken leg and going through surgery on the same leg. She had two crack ribs. Something doesn't add up. I am beginning to think something happened to her that involves the Cullen's. It states here in Forks Police report Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were there in Phoenix at the time of her fall. The Cullen's moved from Forks, Washington over four years ago, that is all I have for now." Jason adds further into her story.

"That is all Jason farewell for now. Is there any spell you can do Freya to talk to mother?" I asked her and she looks at me in fear.

"No Elijah the spell I cast to keep all witches in after-life and now living here on earth so they don't go against us is that I cannot contact them it is a part of the spell to keep it in tacked. No contact in the spirit world with communicating with witches. Other than, with Vincent, Divina I can talk to them but, no magic. My powers are limitless due to spell I placed on us for our safety. Sorry." Freya says to me. I didn't realize she sacrificed her talents to keep us safe.

"I am so sorry Freya I had no idea. I need answers to why mother's ring in on her finger." I say to them looking down on the Isabella lying on the bed. I am standing near her. She is breathing normally.

"There are mother's journals in the attic in a locked box so far, no spells are over it. I can vouch for it that is because I touched it to see if, it would do something to me. It didn't." Vincent says to me. I motion for him to retrieve the books.

He came back with box and there is no key Marcela took the box and torn the lid off it. There are ten books. Being what we are we can read fast through mother's writings. One book is written for Elijah. Rebekah had that book as I spied it in her hand.

"Elijah, it reads like this on page 49." Rebekah says to me and family gathers around the writings to begin to read it.

 _My son is in love with Ava Marie Higginbotham yet again another human girl. It is day 20_ _th_ _on March in year of 1516. We are living in Leicester, United Kingdom. I am not against my children finding love with our history of witches, werewolves, and original vampires they need to stick to their own kind. My son allowed his loves to know what he is. I couldn't for our safety. I killed many of his loves. I am a rotten mother for doing this to my son as I did for Klaus treating him like I did. An Awful mother indeed. But, I never killed Ava I placed her in tomb with a spell for her to carry on her life after, we departed that year. I'd told my son I did drown her by the river where we lived. I couldn't bear the thought of my son being heartbroken once more by me. I did find common ground with spirit world to help Elijah to find his true love again. I came back to release Ava out of the tomb year later she slept the whole time and uplifted the spell I'd on her. She never knew what happen to her. I gave her my ring as a symbol she would come to life again. I placed a spell on her in another 500 years her spirit would live in her last offspring. I saw a vision she got married and had his children and those children had theirs. The ring has been passed through the generations of females that Ava had. That much I saw. She died physically 30 years later from the plague in village. It was a matter of time when the 500 years is up she would come to life in her last off spring. The problem I saw in spell she wouldn't know who Ava is or you, Elijah. But, her spirit lives in this off spring of hers. The vision gave me a brown hair women who is short and with brown eyes and heart shape face. I believe the visions in spell told me she would be from the future in 2016. That is a long way off to this day as I am writing this. I am so sorry, Elijah._

 _Ester Mikaelson day of the 30_ _th_ _of March in year of 1516._

After the revelation of reading mother's page in her journal I sat down in chase lounge chair to reflect my time with Ava. Looking at Isabella in bed going through transition to come to knowledge to whys she has my mother's ring. It was a gift to her and past on through generations. She is the last offspring of Ava Marie Higginbotham. And, her spirit this in this beautiful creation.

"I am so sorry brother for what you had to endure with mother. I didn't have a clue she could be this cruel to do that to you. The writings state if, Isabella is the last offspring she will not know who is Ava or you. It is the year of 2016." Rebekah says to me. Her eyes are somber with compassion for me. I gave her a hug and she smiled at me.

"Now, we must find Cullen's for an explanation to her fall I feel it lies with them the knowledge. Vincent, can you and Davina check their whereabouts? Once, you locate them you both are to go to them and get answers for me. It is much appreciated. I would kill them all if, confronted with cold ones. They deserve it from sound of the story that happened in Phoenix." I say to them. Davina nods her head, _yes_ to me.

"Brother justice will be served if, I have to send the pack to tear them to shred. I will. It will give me pleasure." Klaus says to me in his evil glint in his eyes and smirking at the thought of doing it. Just as Klaus said that our visitor started to arouse from sleep. Her eyes opened up and she looked around frighten at us as she pulled the covers towards her mouth. With her muffles through the covers she says.

"Who are you people?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Four Not Again**

 **Bella Point of View**

I didn't know what was happening to me after, those men beaten me up. My thoughts at the time I am going to die. Just me seeing those men harass me reminds me of the time in Port Angeles coming out of that bookstore. Not again. One of men was about to rape me. Just recalling the words someone said, 'I would go any further if, I were you.' The same voice told me, "Please drink up my lady." All I can remember is tasting something that was sweet to my mouth. Then I faded into black abyss into spirit world. I felt my heart stop and then start again. The strangest thing I heard something pop and snap at my head. What was that? Someone I don't know who she is tells me, "Girl fight for your life and choose. I didn't go through all of this trouble for you to die on my son." Her voice faded away from abyss. Who in hell is she? And what son? I never recognized her voice before. It is like I am sleeping without no dreaming. I don't know what happen to me or where I am at. It seems like a long nap but, a short one and then I begin to stir and I'd opened my eyes looking around my surroundings seeing people in a room. I am lying in a bed of satin sheets that are white and a four-poster bed with a canopy. There are eleven beautiful people who look like they stepped out of the pages of Vogue Magazine. They remind me of them. I became frighten and took covers to pull over my mouth and said to them.

"Who are you people?" I still had the covers over my mouth. I am looking at this one who is tall and he is handsome with black hair and there is another who is tall, blondish highlights in his hair and he is good looking next to him both males are standing in front of me and then the second one speaks to me. He smiles at me with a glass of scotch in his hand. By the smell of it. Why is my gums hurting and a few of my teeth by scratching them across my tongue feel razor sharp?

"No need to be frighten dear. We are here to help you. I am Klaus Mikaelson." He says to me and introduces himself to me. I see females in here that are beautiful and breath taking and one male who is black and nice looking.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" I asked them and they are looking at me and then I presume this Klaus had an air about him that spelled of power in the room. He spelled danger written on him in his aura. They all did.

"I am so sorry dear where were my manners. We are Mikaelson's. I am Klaus and this lovely lady is Caroline Forbes soon to be my wife. This is my dear brother Elijah, our other brother Vincent and his pretty mate Davina. This is our dearly sister Rebekah and her mate Thomas and this is our other sister Freya and her fiancée Daniel. And, this is Haley she is mother of my daughter Hope who is a sleep at moment and her husband Jackson. This is Marcela and his girlfriend Camilla. The question you had you are at Mikaelson's Palace in French Quarters. We already know who you are Isabella Marie Swan." Klaus introduces everyone in room. The only time when someone uses mate orally it means one thing. Vampires! I took covers off of my mouth and looked at them. I wonder how they knew my name? What happen to me? Where are those men who attacked me?

"I have some questions if, that is alright with you." I say to them and this Elijah comes forward to me.

"Ask what you need from us, dear." Elijah says to me. Something tells me that they are not human but don't look like cold ones. As I look down at my wrist seeing the bite mark still there and it is stinging. That means there are super natural's close to me.

"What being are you? You all seem different. My other question is what happen to me? Are those men who attack me are they coming for me again? All I remember is someone voice before, I blacked out say, I wouldn't go any further if, I were you. It was your voice Elijah and you told me to drink up my lady and whatever I tasted in my mouth tasted so sweet. Why do my gums hurt and my teeth feel razor sharp? How do you know my name?" I asked them as they looked at me and then the leader I presume Klaus. He has a glass of scotch in his hand and brings it to his mouth and takes a swig of it. He sits the glass on the nightstand.

"Your first question my dear we are original vampires. Yes, we are different from cold ones. For one we feel more human our flesh and skin feels is the same before, transition. Our hearts beat and a cold one doesn't dear. We can control our thirst more than a cold one. We use compulsion on our victims to make them forget us or what happen to them we only take a little blood from them. Other than a cold one who has no control what so ever either they drain their victims to their deaths or changes them. We have blood in our system when a cold one has venom in their system no blood. It is like a sticky substance like, super glue. A human can touch us for we feel human our body temperatures are the same as before. Only a degree lower. A cold one their inside and out feels like stone and they are very cold to the touch. We can partake in human foods whereas with a cold one food source is blood. Ours started out with a witch's spell. A cold one the same way but, different spell. We are the first of its kind of beings. We are at least thousands of years old. A cold one transformation was over a thousand years ago, you may say dear the originals are kings and queens to cold ones. Our gifts and strengths grow stronger as we age a cold one becomes weaker over time. We have fangs that pop out when we need our natural food source the gums get painful when we do not partake. Our moonstones rings are cast in a spell in order for us to go out in daylight. A cold one couldn't for they sparkle like, a disco ball. The only thing that could kill us is a stake from white oak ash tree. Luckily, for us those are burned forever. With a cold one you have to end their life by tearing them up and burn the pieces. Myself I am a hybrid part original and werewolf not a shape-shifter an original. Jackson here is a werewolf and his wife Haley is a hybrid like me along with Daniel is my creation. Elijah, Rebekah, Thomas, Marcela and Kol our other brother who is out-of-state is an original vampire. Our brother Vincent and our sister Freya are hybrid part witch and part original vampire. Divina is a full-blooded witch and Camilla is human." Klaus says to me. I am stunned hearing the differences between both kinds of vampires.

"That is awesome about the differences between both kind of vampires. Never knew about the existence of your kind or witches and werewolves." I say to them and halted before, I revealed to them my knowledge of cold ones the Cullen's and what Jacob and the pack is. I will explain later.

"Your other question those men attack you and beaten you up and one of males almost rape you. It was Klaus and I that stopped them. They have been dealt with in their deaths. Jackson here did CPR on you. Haley came to scene with your purse we looked into it found your ID sorry for invasion of your privacy. When a cold one becomes one he or she is bitten they go through pain and fire for three days making it a painful transition. When you become an original you drink from an original blood. Whatever caused your demise by fate and destiny or some other forces to end your life? If, an original came upon you in your time of need they can save you with their blood in your system. Whomever it is they make a decision to snap your neck in order for you to die and then you get to live and go through the transition for two to three hours' minimum. It is a deep sleep and then you wake as one of us. You have 24 hours to live after, transition in order to live you must drink the blood of your victim at first. Or you die. Mostly blood bags are what we do in a pinch but, we feast on others after, we use compulsion on them to forget what happens. They do live our victims. A bit of information you will need in future. The sweet taste in your mouth you drank from me my blood. Our blood has healing properties. But, in your case it would not affect you. You were dying your heart stopped. I begin to give you more blood as Jackson did compression's to keep your heart pumping for my blood to intervene. The only way for you to live is to die. I am sorry dear I snapped your neck in order for you to live to make the transition complete. You Isabella Marie Swan are an original. Now the question goes to you this time. Do you want to live? If, not we can make your death as painless as possible. Since, you are one of us we can show you our way of life and how to maintain your status in human world. You will be surprised it's not so bad. Freya here placed a spell on your moonstone ring in order for you to go out in the daylight. So, you can take as many strolls through city if, you choose." Elijah says to me. So, that is what the sound was coming from my head he snapped my neck and gave me his blood. I always knew the supernatural world would follow me to ends of the earth for I was meant for this life. I wanted Edward to change me to be a part of him and his world. Never knew it was a spell that created both kinds of vampires. Now this type of vampire sounds better than, a cold one. At least I feel human and can eat human food. Do I want to live? Of course, I want too. Elijah told me they would show me their way of life. Could I feast off of a human still let them live? Yes, I think I could do it too and they seem to do it all the time. As I looked at the moonstone ring my grandmother Marie gave me. And, to think it is placed with a spell on it for me to go out in daylight.

"I guess I was always meant for this life in one way or another. I thank you Elijah and Klaus for saving me. I will reveal to you everything about me and what I know. But, first I need something. My gums hurt like a bitch. I guess that it telling me I am hungry." I say to them and must of have blushed slightly in my cheeks in embarrassed by asking for help. Klaus looks at me with an evil glint in his eyes and he smiles and he winks at me and then his soon to be wife she smiles at me and she takes my hand for moral support.

"So, dear are you telling us to flitch a meal for you in order for you to live?" Klaus asked. I nod my head, yes to him. Everyone is room was relieved to hear this coming from me.

"Marcela go out and get someone and use compulsion on them. Please bring whomever to us." Elijah orders him to do. He has an air about him as a leader too. Marcela leave the room. Now my life turned into a one hundred eighty-degree turn staying overnight in New Orleans. Could I live with myself as the new me? I guess time will tell. There is a lot to learn I am willing to try new things. I hope I could still be able to get to live in New York and do my job at New York Times. My apartment is waiting for me. I hope I can still keep my parents in my life. So, many new questions for them. Now, I must tell them my secrets.

"Klaus, Elijah this is my secrets." I say to them all of them stood with attention. Then Marcella came back with a male who had a costume on he must have been on the street with the party goers. It looks like he is my first meal.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Five Isabella's Story  
**

 **Elijah Point of View**

Caroline is helping her with her first meal as she bites down on his wrist. Isabella is taking her first drink of the male wearing a clown costume. Rebekah is on the other side of Isabella to make sure she doesn't go too far with male by draining him. She stops her drinking from the male and looks up at Caroline and she is using compulsion on male. She is teaching Isabella what to say by looking deeply into the eyes of your victim. Klaus gets out a hundred-dollar bill and places it in male's front pocket. Isabella is eyeing Caroline as she speaks to male.

"You will go and forget about us, you were given some money by your friend. He told you drinks are on me. You will forget what happened here go back to party goers." As Marcela takes the man out of here. The male walks off out of here in a daze.

"You will learn over time how to do this compulsion thing it takes time. Also, you will learn how to turn on and off your emotions it is because we are heightened with extreme emotions. You will be able to see things far away, your hearing is enhanced as a vampire. And, drinking takes the edge off of blood thirst. You need to keep a good stock of favorite alcohol drinks in your cabinet." Caroline says to her.

"Okay thanks Caroline and Rebekah for making sure I did alright. I guess there is a lot to learn." Isabella says in her wake of new discoveries about our world. I decided for the time being not to speak about Ava her great-grandmother by generations or the ring she wears. Or my love for Ava. This will be too much on her for the first day of her transition. It will be a later date.

"You mention secrets you have to share with us. Do you want to tells us now dear?" Klaus asked her. She looks with her beautiful brown eyes at Klaus and then she gets out of bed begins to pace floor looking at all of us.

"You see my parents divorces when I was a toddler my mother Renee took me with her to Phoenix she got a teaching job there. When I turned sixteen she married Phil who was at the time a baseball player he travels a lot. I kept seeing how she was unhappy not being able to go with him because of me. I made a decision at the age of seventeen to move in with my dad Charlie who lives in Forks where I was born. He is chief of police there. My father made the arrangements for me to move into my old room at our house. He got me into high school there with my transferred transcripts from my old school. I remember being the shining new toy for first day of school. I entered my new high school. Trying to make new friends talking to Jessica in cafeteria at school eating lunch and then seeing five beautiful people walk in looking much like you guys who stepped out of the pages of Vogue Magazine. They were Cullen's and there is Rosalie, Emmett were an item and then Alice, Jasper were a couple. The only one was alone is Edward." Isabella says to us as she continues with her story of her past.

"You see I went to biology class and he was sitting there when I walked in and sat next to him. I knew something was different about them but, couldn't put my finger on it. Edward looked angry at me sitting next to me. I remember the next day he didn't show up for school. This went on for days. He comes to class finally he speaks to me and we talk. At first, he wanted to be friends with me and then he didn't. He was a Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde attitude one minute nice to me the next angry at me. Talk about bipolar he was." She adds. I knew what his attitude is that is because colds ones cannot turn off their bad emotions.

"Forks it gets rain and snow and ice on the road. One day in parking lot in school I was standing there beside my truck then Tyler's van almost hits me. Edward comes out of nowhere to me and pushes the van away from me and I get a slight bump on my head from the impact. Right then and there I had to get to bottom of it why he could push the van away from me. I had to go hospital there and get treated for my head and then meeting Dr. Carlisle Cullen his father who treated me. He was beautiful too like them. I went with some friends to La Push for surfing I didn't know how so I watched them. Jacob Black and his friends came to beach they are from Quileute tribe. I invited Edward but he couldn't go. Quail told me Cullen's were to never allow to come here. I had to get to bottom of it. Jacob and I knew each other as kids so we were walking on the beach. Jacob told me about Cullen's and why they never come to their land. So, I flirted with him to get the info. He told me legends about his tribe and how tribe ran into cold ones one day they came to village and killed most of tribe then out of nowhere one of their leaders phased into wolf and torn into cold one. They are the descendants of wolves and Jacob told me it is magic." She says to us and then Klaus gets excited I can tell his eyes are awe of this new discovery. So, am I and Jackson in here.

"So, you mean to tells us that your friend Jacob and his tribe are descendants of wolves and it is magic? I'll have to know more regarding it for I find it interesting." Klaus asked her as she nods, her head, yes. We will have to get more information about them and this so called, magic.

"One day they didn't show up for school it was sunny and they never go out when it is sunny. The girls and I went shopping after, school in Port Angeles there was the school prom and my friends needed dresses. I was in shop with girls and decided to leave them to go bookstore. I purchased a book of Jacob's tribe to study on it. I have that book on me at the moment in my car. Any way coming out of the bookstore to walk to restaurant where my friends were to meet. I was followed by some drunks they stopped me. They smelled of beer and were harassing me. Then out of nowhere comes Edward in his car and gets out and does something to make them afraid of him. He tells me to get in the car and drove to restaurant to meet my friends. They already ate left for home it was me and Edward stayed there for me get something for me to eat. He told me he is a mind reader and he couldn't get a read on me. My mind was silent to him. We talked and drove to police station in Forks and Edward saw his father's car in drive. Come to find out one of my dad's dear friends was attacked by some wild animal and he is dead. I knew the truth there were two victims dead because of cold ones." Isabella says to us. It was Camilla that speaks up. That means Isabella figure it out who they are. So, this is not the first encounter with drunks who want to take advantage of women. This makes the second.

"You poor thing to have this happen to you before, getting almost attack and then again. If, you need to talk to someone I am a physiologist and happy to help you." She says to her and Marcela gives her praises for wanting to help her. From what I gather there were cold ones in area doing attacks. Cold ones have no control. The mind reading is a gift but not able to read Isabella's mind reminds me of Clarence one of my friends who is a warlock from UK. He was considered a shield he could block out powers. Maybe mother's gift went into her since, her spirit lives in Isabella. Our mother Ester could do this. Most witches have this power. Freya, Davina does but, not Vincent.

"I went home that night and begin to do research and figure out who Cullen's are. Cold ones like vampires. Edward and I talked and he revealed to me about everything while we were in woods. I fell in love with him and he invited me over to his house. The thing that is funny they all were in the kitchen making me dinner Italian food. They never eat. One day Edward invited to watch them play baseball vampire style. We were all having fun. Rosalie hated me she made her point clear to me in that field that day. Alice told us stop you see she can see future she saw nomads coming at first, they wanted to play game they were James, Laurent and Victoria. Then James wanted to play games with me when he got my scent and wanted to chase me. Edward read his mind and got me out of there. I went home to get my stuff and pretend to fight with my father felt bad for it. Edward drove me to his house and the rest of the family went to chase them and hunt them down. While, Jasper who can sense emotions and Alice who could see future drove me to Phoenix. We stayed in hotel for two days and then got a call from Edward telling me James figure where they took me and the rest were on their way to me. I got a call from my mother come to find out James broke into my house saying he had my mother. He told me if, I wanted my mother back to meet him at ballet studio where I did attend. I escaped from Alice, Jasper getting into cab while they were busy talking on phone. I went to ballet studio hearing my mother's voice opened up closet it was a video of my mother and I with our voices on it. He didn't have my mother he lied to me. That is when James confronted me and one thing lead to another he broke my leg and ribs. Edward came a fought him and James threw me into glass mirrors and a sharp piece mirror stuck into my leg bleeding. James bites me on my wrist and then the fire begins in my body. The rest of Cullen's came to fight him and Carlisle attends medical aide to me. All, I know is that Edward suck the venom out then I woke up in hospital. I did find out from Edward the next day he tells me they killed James while two of them stayed behind to protect my dad. My parents show up at the hospital in Phoenix." She tells us. This is how part of Jason's information he got and he gave us regarding what happen to her in Phoenix. Cold ones are predators they like the chase. Originals do not chase our prey and play with our food.

"You have must have been through hell and back from your ordeal. That explains to us the cold one bite mark on your wrist and how you survived it all." I say to her. She went on to tells us about her birthday party what transpired with Jasper and then the breakup in woods with her and Edward. How they left her to fend for herself? It is because Victoria was following her wanting her dead for her mate James death by hands of Cullen's. She felt responsible for it. She told us about the special meadow that Edward and her shared she went there only to be confronted by Laurent. Laurent told her Victoria wanted to kill her a mate for a mate. He decides to make her his meal. Only to be confronted by huge horse size wolves who ran after, Laurent. The wolves killed Laurent. There were a few. She saw Jacob phased into a wolf when she went to confront him about it. I can see the gears turning in Klaus and Jackson's mind to go see this tribe. I truly believe he will get more knowledge from the tribe itself. He will be discreet I am sure of it and leave Isabella out of it.

Isabella told us about the time she jumped off the cliff in La Push and she saw Victoria in water. Jacob rescues her and he takes her home and then Alice shows up at her house thinking she died from suicide. When clearly, she was having fun. And, she told us about Rosalie's phone call to Edward. Isabella tells us Alice got a vision he was going to turn himself in to the Volturi and ask for death. She explained that Alice and her they went to Volterra, Italy to rescue Edward from Volturi. Only to be caught by them and facing near death again with no other than, Aro. She sacrifices herself to die in order for one of the guards not to kill Edward. She told us everything went fine regarding Aro after, he got a read on Alice showing him a vision that she would be like one of them soon. They promised him that the coven would turn her. Aro I always knew he was gifted in seeing others in their thoughts. She is most selfless person I ever meet other than her great-grandmother Ava was the same way.

"You were very lucky to live after, near death experiences." Haley says to her and Isabella nods her head, yes. As she continues her story. She tells us about the innocent of mysterious deaths in Seattle and Port Angeles. Alice got a vision that Victoria was behind it and creating a newborn army to go against her and Cullen's. The wolves and Cullen's fought them and she told us Edward killed Victoria himself. After, all she has been through she is a survivor.

She told us about her engagement and was about to marry Edward. Until, he broke it off with her at their meadow and his lover showing up a male cold one by name of, Gavin. Isabella told us she would often, beg for sex with Edward. He would not give it to her. Poor dear! I would not be hesitant to give that pleasure to her. She is beautiful. No wonder he would not partake in sex he was gay after all. She added in conversation how she received a check from Edward to set her up in college she paid for college and a car. She attends Houston University and graduates from there making her first purchase of an apartment in New York after, accepting her first job with the New York Times. She tells us the trip was for moving to New York and made a stop here for one night staying at the French Quarter Hotel. That's where the trouble begins walking out of that bar. As the family listened to her story the girls shred tears for her. The men were angry at every detail Isabella has been through. After, evaluating what the Cullen's did I don't believe a visitation from us is in order. We shall leave it as that.

"Isabella, you are an extraordinary woman to live through what you had to endure. You are a strong woman indeed." I say to her. Now, we must speak to her of our history. How our dear brother Klaus stake us in heart and placed us in coffins for our safety? She will need to know about our parents and what Freya had to sacrifice for us to be left alone by witches.

"Thanks Elijah it was not easy after, all I have been through it made me a stronger person. I did date a couple of guys in college nothing serious. I am wondering if, I could keep my friends and parents in my life they are important to me? I am still wanting to move to my new place in New York and work there at my new job. Could I still keep all of those things?" Isabella asked us. I don't see why not the gang in Mystic Falls knows humans too. They did go to college and work. Elena Gilbert is married to Stefan Salvador both are originals. Elena is a doctor while Stefan teaches. Her brother Jeremy dies from a witch's spell cannot be brought back. Damon Salvador who is original he transitioned Caroline it is because she was near death in auto accident. Damon is with Lexi as his mate and she is a witch. Damon does nothing in his life except be leader to gang there. Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. He is a part of Klaus's pack. Tyler is a lawyer in Virginia Beach law firm. Bonnie Bennett is a witch she lives in New York with Jason Welsh my creation. They are lovers. Bonnie is a fashion designer in her own firm there.

Klaus is an Artist has his own art gallery here. Jackson owns Cajun restaurant and is a chef. Haley is a bartender there. Rebekah owns a jewelry shop here in French Quarter. Freya and Vincent run essence shop in town selling oils, candles and natural healing products. Caroline is an architect working for a firm here. Daniel is going to college here studying in business management. Thomas is writer of children's fairy tales it started out with him telling stories to Hope. He wanted to write better children fairy tales. He has published three books a series about a unicorn and a magical princess who has special powers. Him and Isabella will have something in common. Marcela owns a modern bar where they play electric music he invites famous DJS from all over world here to his establishment. Camilla is a physiologist in her practice here, Our gang associates with humans every day in business world. Isabella, will do fine like others in our gang here and Mystic Falls around humans.

"Of course, dear you can keep it all. Isabella, you will have us as your new friends and family if, you choose to do so. We would love for you to be a part of it." Klaus says to her and he said the same thing I was about to tell her. She will need to know the history about the gang in Mystic Falls.

"Thanks, and my answer is yes I will love to be friends to all of you." Isabella says to us we were delighted to hear that she wants to be friends to us. Suddenly, we hear a cell phone ringing it is coming from her purse. Who would call her this time of night? It is midnight.

She takes the phone out of her purse and she looks at the caller ID on her phone.

"It's my father Charlie I had four missed calls from him. I was supposed to call him on my arrival here and never got around to it. He is probably worried about me it is the cop in him." She answered the call. We decided to leave the room to give her some measure of privacy. Klaus and I stood outside her door hearing the chewing out she received from a worried father. She made up some excuse to him she got caught on the streets with party goers and decides to party along with them. Her father tells her that she better to call him when she arrives in New York or he will be on the next flight to see what happen to her. She apologizes to him and promises him not to do it again. She was sorry for the pain she caused. He tells her he loves her. After, their conversation was over Klaus and I go back into her room. We have our story time to tell her. The others felt we can handle that end without them being there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Six Originals**

 **Bella's Point of View**

After, chewing out I received from my worried father and told him I got caught with the party goers out in streets and forgot to call him to let him know I made it here safe. My dad is still single. He did date Sue Clearwater for a while it didn't work out. Billy Black died over six months ago, my father told me over the phone Forks, Washington isn't the same to him. He misses his friends who passed away. He has no fishing partners any more. Most of all he misses me not being there. He wants to move and try new things. He thought about joining another police force somewhere new and different. He wants to sell the house I grew up in. I guess he will let me know when he does decide to do this.

Klaus and Elijah came back to room. Both looked at me and I didn't see others with them. I begin to wonder where others gone too. They sat down in chairs in here.

"Did your phone call from your father go well?" Klaus asked and I nodded my head, yes to him.

"Where are the others? Something tells me you both need to talk to me about somethings." I say to them. Klaus gets up and begins to pace the floor as he looked at me and then Elijah he decides to go first. I will listen to what they have to say.

"The others are doing their own thing right now. They felt with us as the main leaders we can handle this. Isabella, you need to know how our legend begins. You see it started thousands of years ago, in Viking Days we were wealthy landowners in Norway. My father Mikael started. At that time period, there were werewolves and it was caused by a witch's spell. One day, Klaus took our brother Henrik to watch them as they turned by full moon. He came back with a bloody Henrik in arms and he died by the werewolves. Our mother had an affair with Ansel who is a werewolf and she carried Klaus his child and the gene set in he became werewolf by this thing called, magic spell. After, the death of Henrik my mother Ester wanted for all of her children to be strong to handle unseen forces in supernatural. She had the help from a witch's spell and made us drink this potion and there were chants in unknown language and then we woke up like we are now. We had blood thirst and we almost slathered entire village. It took us awhile to learn the dos and don'ts as an original. It wasn't easy. Over time we had to move because the werewolves and whomever was left after, we slathered in town were after us. We moved all over Europe. We lived in Leicester, United Kingdom in year 1516 before, moving to USA. One day some of our enemies came after, us. There were werewolves and witches involved going against us. It was for our crimes of humanity. One day a witch got a hold of Freya and she drank poison she gave to her and our sister died. Later own throughout years as time passed our mother brought her back with a spell. We kept her in a coffin and moved her body as we moved to a Mystical place called, Mystic Falls, Virginia. We were told to come to this place by a witch. You see Isabella the dead can be brought back to life with a spell. Freya came back to us for a time. Our brother Klaus killed our parents and kept them in coffins. We knew they would come back to our family. Mikael hated Klaus he was never his to begin with our mother conspired against her children for what they became. It was her fault. There was a female a doppelganger Tia in our village she came from Petrova line her blood could cast out the spell on Klaus being hybrid. But, I killed her by accident. I did love her she was human with an ability to lure men. She lured me she had a double personality. One minute kind and loving and then turn on you. She was selfish. Without Tia, and the moonstone gem that is cast with a spell, a sacrifice of a witch and werewolf we couldn't undo spell cast on Klaus. He hated being both monsters. The spell is called sun and moon curse. We wear this rare moonstone gem belonging in our lineage. It was later own in the Petrova line grew another doppelganger she was born in later half of 1800's. Her name is Katherine she was the same as Tia. She could help with her blood to undo spell but, some witch killed her. She came back to life with a witch's spell. She was changed into an original not by us. She used Damon and Stefan Salvatore both of them thought she loved them. Damon father was a witch hunter and he thought Katherine was a witch had her killed. She already transitions his sons. So, you see predicament we were in with sun and moon curse to break curse of Klaus. We found out a few years ago, another doppelganger from Petrova line was born over 26 years ago, her name is Elena Gilbert she is from Mystic Falls and she could break Klaus's curse. But, Damon transition her to stop us. This happen in Mystic Falls. Katherine finally died after, she meets her great-granddaughter Elena. Isobel is Elena's mother who carried her." Elijah says to me and to think of the hardships that they went through. I am looking down at my hand with moonstone ring and see it is same as they wear. It makes me wonder what that ring my grandmother Marie gave me does it have some sort of meaning. Why are they the same? My mother Renee would never wear it. She often, told me it belongs to someone special who is meant to wear it. She told me my grandmother would never wear it. Most of the girls in family that it has been passed on they never wore it.

"You guys went through a lot of hardships. I am sorry for what your parents done to you. In my book, you are not monsters it's not your fault. How many are they in your family?" I asked them. Looking at the both of them while standing near a window briefly looking out.

"Isabella, there is Elijah he is the oldest and wisest we look up to his insights. Then I came second and then my sister Freya is next in line and then my brother Finn who died from a drink of Valerian a plant that repels against vampires and their mind compulsion on you. If, an over dose is given to you it can kill an original. Or a stake through the heart. He died in Mystic Falls of this era. It was a witch who did it we couldn't bring him back to life. Vincent our other brother was brought back to life he is warlock and a half original and there is Freya she is witch and a half original. Kol our other brother is living in Mystic Falls he is an original and he keeping an eye on the gang there. My sister Rebekah is an original she is last in line. Over time I killed my siblings twice staking them through the heart. I placed them in coffins for their safety. Each time I brought them back to life by UN-staking them. We still had enemies out there wanting us dead. Mostly our parents were our enemies. My mother Ester came back to life through a witch spell but she came back in another witch's body. She tortured us for months and wanting us dead. I meet Haley who is werewolf and we had sex and then she gave birth to my daughter Hope. My so-called father Mikael and our mother Ester they wanted me dead and my daughter Hope. I killed both of our parents to keep my daughter safe. And, we had Freya place a spell on all witches in after-life and living now on earth will not go against us. You my say we are survivors and had to fought our way out of the predicaments we were in. Hope my daughter is hybrid she is part witch part original who knows if, werewolf gene will set in. We only hope not. It is very painful to go through." Klaus says to me. Wow! I thought I had problems mine seem less.

"You mention about others in Mystic Falls are there others like us? How many did you transition to be like me? Jacob told me that most of pack goes through a painful shift when they phase into horse size wolves but theirs isn't by full moon. It can happen at will." I asked just out of curiosity. I see Klaus grinning at what I said.

"Yes, there are there is Damon and Stefan we mention to you is originals. Then there is Bonnie Bennett who is a witch she lives in New York City is a fashion designer. Tyler Lockwood is werewolf he is a lawyer in Virginia Beach. Caroline is my bride to be she was transitioned after, an auto accident. Damon ran across her and gave her his blood. Just like Elijah did to you he gave you his. I'd transition Daniel into hybrid he is like me. Yes, there are others I'd transition overtime as well as Elijah. Marcel has transition others too I am one that transition him. Rebekah transition Thomas she found in dying in an alleyway in London, England he was beaten up much like the same predicament as you were in. She fled there to keep Hope safe for us as we dealt with our parents and enemies. She only did one person. So, you say these wolves shift at will? You mention about a book from their tribe? I would like to read it if, you don't mind." Klaus says to me.

"Sure, you can borrow it I have it memorize by heart now. It is amazing there are other originals out there as well as werewolves and witches. My friend Leah back in Forks is a shape-shifter too she phases into a horse size wolf. No one can figure out why she did and she is the only female in tribe and pack. Carlisle Cullen is the leader of his coven. Who is leader of yours?" I had to ask. Elijah smiles at is brother.

"Isabella, Klaus is king to the originals so am I. We are kings and queens of originals. Klaus, he loves power not me I don't thirst for it as much. But, in dire situations come to me I can decide on matters at hand and lead as a king. Klaus has no problem with it. Sometimes we think a like that is protect our family at all cost. We all fight like most siblings do and disagree but, we stick together no matter what. Klaus and Jackson are ahead of werewolf pack and Tyler Lockwood is a part of theirs. Is there any more questions dear?" Elijah asked me. As I look at my ring as to whys I am obsessed with it and it looks the same as they wear.

"Yes, there is Elijah and Klaus. Why does my ring that my grandmother Marie gave me looks like yours? You may say I always been observant person that is how I figure it out who Cullen's were. I am too observant for my own good. This ring I wear I know it is same as yours that you guys wear. Never ran across a stone like this before." I asked. Elijah and Klaus look at each other in a weird way like they know something about this ring.

"Caroline, Rebekah, Vincent, Freya please come here." Klaus says out loud. The others files in the room. They are looking at Klaus a little nervous. With their vampire hearing they heard our conversations that are going on in here. It is like they are all scared to tell me what this is all about. And, about the ring. I'll get the truth out of them no matter what. I may as well put my reporter training in use and get to the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Seven Truth Revealed**

 **Klaus Point of View**

Since, all doppelgangers are dead or transition into original I have no obsession ever to break the curse on me. I've accepted who I am now. The only thing is important to me is Hope my daughter and my family. When it comes to family we stick together. This is one of those times indeed. Right now, it is Elijah. I never knew that all of Elijah's loves that were human were killed by our mother. It had to be heartbreaking for my brother. My brother Elijah never hide the truth from his human loves. It is like Marcel with Camilla as his girlfriend she knows. But, I don't see them together for too much long. Camilla wants to remain human eventually she will die from old age or unseen forces not by us. Marcel will have to go on without her.

I knew for a fact that Elijah is in a pickle and needed my help. This is something you can discuss right away to complete stranger who is still getting her bearing straight and finding out she just transition into original. Our emotions are heightened with her being a newbie she might not take it well. She may fly off the handle with her emotions after, hearing about Ava. I am afraid speaking to her the truth about ring and our mother's spell once a witch places an afterlife spell on you no other witch can undo it. Except our mother who place the spell. If, she wants the spell off of her it cannot be done. We cannot bring her back for it will be disastrous for all of us. I called others in here for support it because of Isabella's sudden obsession with ring.

I went to corner of the room where the books are stack on a table and got the one on the very top where it is written for Elijah. And, had it in my hand as I looked between the others and Isabella.

"Is anyone going to say anything you all are too silent?" Isabella asked us a she looked at us with worry. That is last thing we need is for a newbie newborn to panic. We have to approach this calmly. Rebekah took her hand over my shoulder and motion for me to let her go first as she looked into my eyes. I motion with my own eyes it is okay by me. Most of us as a family we have been together too long we can speak without saying something. I nod my yes to her. I handed her the book and she retrieve it out of my hand.

"You see, Isabella over the years our dear brother Elijah has had many loves. They were human girls either from the villages we lived in Europe or here in USA. Our mother Ester had every one of his loves killed. She is responsible for it for she killed them herself. The reason behind it was they knew the secret of us. Elijah is most honest one out of us he never hides the fact of who he is to his loves. It was dangerous for us to let them know our secrets. Our mother wanted us to stick to our own kind she preferred we are in a relationship or marriage with an original or a witch or a warlock or another werewolf. She was picky in her selections for our future lovers. It would make sense to us. But, we are not like that as you can see Caroline was transition by Damon she was human at the time as well as Thomas and Marcel. Like you are now. We are not against it for our mother was. It was evil for her to do this to Elijah who has been without having loves in his life." Rebekah says to her and you can see the sorrow in Isabella eyes hearing the story about Elijah.

"That is so sad Rebekah and you, Elijah and about your own mother killing your loves." Isabella says to her and Elijah.

"Yes, she did Isabella my heart broke every time I found out she did. I kept it silent from others finding out." Elijah says to her he looks down at floor then looks up at her.

"Isabella, that ring you wear comes from our lineage of the family. It was a rare gem found in Norway where we were landowners and my father found it on our land. It's the rarest of its kind and cannot be found anywhere else. Our father broke off the gemstone in pieces giving each of off spring their own stone and one for our mother Ester. We designed rings out of it to wear. Only one that wears it is us the Mikaelson's. Apparently, you have inherited it from your family when it belongs in our family." I say to her there is no way we would ask for that ring back.

"I had no idea it belongs to you guys. Not from my family. I can give the ring back to you guys and I'd no idea how my grandmother Marie had it in her possession. I am sorry." Isabella says to us and she is looking at us and then the ring on her finger.

"No, you don't have to give us the ring back. It was a gift from my mother. Let us tell you why you have the ring and the reason behind it. It is written in one of our mother's journal's a book for Elijah. Rebekah give her book and open page 49 so she can read it." Freya says to her. She handed Isabella the book with the page opened. As Caroline stands, next to her as she read it out loud. Caroline took a shine to Isabella. Both were near death and Caroline understands what Isabella is going through.

" _My son is in love with Ava Marie Higginbotham yet again another human girl. It is day 20th on March in year of 1516. We are living in Leicester, United Kingdom. I am not against my children finding love with our history of witches, werewolves, and original vampires they need to stick to their own kind. My son allowed his loves to know what he is. I couldn't for our safety. I killed many of his loves. I am a rotten mother for doing this to my son as I did for Klaus treating him like I did. An Awful mother indeed. But, I never killed Ava I placed her in tomb with a spell for her to carry on her life after, we departed that year. I'd told my son I did drown her by the river where we lived. I couldn't bear the thought of my son being heartbroken once more by me. I did find common ground with spirit world to help Elijah to find his true love again. I came back to release Ava out of the tomb year later she slept the whole time and uplifted the spell I'd on her. She never knew what happen to her. I gave her my ring as a symbol she would come to life again. I placed a spell on her in another 500 years her spirit would live in her last offspring. I saw a vision she got married and had his children and those children had theirs. The ring has been passed through the generations of females that Ava had. That much I saw. She died physically 30 years later from the plague in village. It was a matter of time when the 500 years is up she would come to life in her last off spring. The problem I saw in spell she wouldn't know who Ava is or you, Elijah. But, her spirit lives in this off spring of hers. The vision gave me a brown hair women who is short and with brown eyes and heart shape face. I believe the visions in spell told me she would be from the future in 2016. That is a long way off to this day as I am writing this. I am so sorry, Elijah._ _Ester Mikaelson day of the 30th of March in year 1516._ I don't know who Ava is apparently she has my mother's last name. Is she my great-grandmother by generations? Can anyone explain this spell?" Isabella asked as she scans book and looking at us answer her questions.

"Yes, she is Isabella your grandmother by generations. Elijah was in love with her. Our mother placed a spell for her last offspring spirit would live in you. It is the year of 2016. Our mother gave your grandmother by generations our gemstone to her. From our mother's visions, she saw this ring passed on to each generation of girls in Ava's lineage. Probably they never wore it. The spell she placed on Ava is the first part of spell and when you were born the second part of the spell was cast on you being a newborn. The last part of spell kicked in when you first put ring on your finger. Ava's spirit came into your body in order for you to be like her in mind, body and spirit. Now, tell me Elijah does Isabella look anything like Ava was?" Freya asked as we look at Elijah and he is recalling the details of the image in his mind what Ava looked like. We never knew what she looked like.

"She had brown hair that was curly like yours, Isabella but you don't look anything like her. She was observant, smart, funny at times and beautiful but, you are beautiful lady Isabella. Even though you don't see yourself clearly, she did the same not seeing herself clearly. She cared for others than herself. She had no self-preservation when it comes to safety. She loved to read a lot. Ava was warm and loving and never saw the evil in anyone. She had a lack of self-confidence in herself." Elijah tells her and the way she is looking you may say she had a revelation about herself.

"You know something I think you are right Elijah I do act this way. I put this ring on my finger when I was 16 and felt a tingle in my body at the time. Never understood what it meant. Now I know it was a spell. I don't know who you are Elijah never meet you before. I know your mother written for your true love to return to you Elijah. That is Ava is my great-grandmother I never meet before. But, I don't know if I am that girl you will always remember her and your love for her. You would never love me for who I am that is, Isabella Marie Swan. I need time to explore my options out there in the world and where I belong with a man. I want to be able to spend the rest of eternity with him. I am sorry, Elijah I cannot be yours. I need is time who I belong with. Is there any way the spell can be cast out?" Isabella says to him and I see sorrow in Elijah's eyes as she speaks to him. I think overtime Isabella will come around. Only hope so for the sake of my brother. He needs someone.

"No, Isabella there is no way we will be able to cast the spell out only the witch who did can. We certainly don't want to bring her back to life she will wreak havoc on us. We want peace to live our lives trying to do good for a change instead of evil. Sorry." Vincent says to her and I can see understanding in her mind.

"I understand Vincent it cannot be done. I wouldn't want her raft brought on to you guys again. What is next?" She asked. The first thing comes to my mind is for her to stay awhile with us as she learns how to be original this will give her time to know us even open up to Elijah.

"We would like you to live with us for at least a month or two until you learn the dos and don't s of being original. You will need to know how to spot enemies and witches since your plans are to move to New York City. We will teach you self-defense in case you ever need it in future. You will need to learn how to use vervain plant too. Just give yourself time to get your bearing straight then you can do whatever you want. We are certainly not holding you prisoner here we want to be your friends. It is up to you, Isabella we are not forcing it upon you." I say to her and she lights up with a smile.

"Sure, it is okay by me until I can get the hang of it all. I need to call my father let him know where I will be staying so he doesn't worry. And, to call my mother to let her know our secret is safe with me. I would love to go shop for clothing for my job. I don't know if it will fit in car. I won't have time to do it before, I get there. I may just send my stuff there by fed-x. I need my stuff from my room back at hotel and my car." She says to me and I can see shopping spree time written on girls faces. They love to shop.

"Yah shopping we will go with you." Rebekah blurts out loud in excitement. We all burst out laughing you give a girl a credit card there is no telling where or what she will spend it on.

"Your stuff is all here. We can help get what you need for your room. Consider this room yours when you are here and when you are not here it will be waiting for you when you decide to return to visit." Elijah says to her and he smiles at her. Maybe there is hope. Especially, for Elijah.

"Thank you all for everything. And, everyone calls me, Bella." Isabella says to us. She smiles at us she seems to take things graceful and she is quite remarkable controlled for a newbie original. It is her gift and that shield of hers. I find it interesting. As soon as I read her book about the tribe me and Jackson and Haley are going to Forks to get some answers and visit the tribe. And, if this thing called, magic goes back further than we thought. How they can shift at will? I will want the answer to that one myself. We shall be discreet at all cost for Isabella's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **This chapter has insights of some characters in Blue Bloods and about Charlie's change of scenery in his life. He is lonely. And, he doesn't know world of the supernatural. This will be a shorter chapter.**

 **Chapter Eight Charlie and New York**

 **Charlie's Point of View**

I talk to Bella over the phone when I tried to reach her and she never called me back. I begin to worry a little. She was traveling alone in her car. I offered to go with her and she told me no. That girl of mine is stubborn and independent. Wouldn't want her to be any other way. I finally, got a hold of her at midnight. She told me she got caught with party goers in the streets and forgot to call me. Bells, was traveling through New Orleans to stay overnight. She called back around 2AM and told me she is staying with some friends of hers in French Quarter. As long as she is safe that is main thing. I told her about me moving out of Forks, Washington. I've been here all my life and never thought of moving out until now. What I didn't tell her over the phone? I already sold the house. She won't know until she gets to New York. The move I will be making is in New York City. It's been lonely for me maybe living in same city as my Bells will do the trick. Just having her close to me and not living so far away from me will be worth my wild to get out of Forks. She has no desire to move back here. I don't blame her after, all she has been through here.

I flew down there over two months ago, when Bells got accepted for a job at the New York Times. I'd had a job interview with Francis Reagan the police commissioner there. He is a nice family man and he loves to fish. His wife died years ago, he has three grandchildren. I will be working as an assistant chief for 12th precinct. Never thought I would get the job but Frank Reagan offered me the job. His son Jamie works for the 12th. I will be his boss. There is an assistant police chief who is retiring in two months. I am replacing him. All of his kids are involved with law enforcement. His dad Henry was a police officer and a police commissioner and he is retired. His son Joe died in the line of duty. And, his daughter Erin is a District Attorney for New York City. One of his son's Danny works as a detective for the police force. His daughter-in-law Linda who is married to Danny she is nurse and works for a hospital there.

Most of my stuff has been shipped to New York and I'd sold the rest of my stuff in my home except for my fishing gear. I am starting all over with new furniture. I did find a nice two bedrooms and one bath in a brownstone and meet the realtor there. The place was for sale on the market for $275,000.00 dollars and signed the papers. It has 1,100 square feet a little on small size compared to my home in Forks. But, it will do for me. My new place is about forty blocks away from Bells new place on 63rd street. There is nothing owned on it. I had money saved up for a rainy-day fund. This is one of those times. Bella never knew of my inheritance. And, I have more if, she ever needs it in future and she is in the will if, something was ever to happen to me. I never had lived life as a rich man only comfortable. The money that was given me by my parents when they passed away and I'd inherited it. I even helped Bella pay for college too. She did get a check from dick-ward for a million dollars. My daughter used it for college and paying for a car and her apartment in New York. Good for her. There are fishing places to go and Frank Reagan promised me he would take me show me around those spots. Maybe I can find a few people at police force that likes to fish. The problem with my officers they don't like to fish or hunt. So, I have no one now to do those things.

I will be leaving in a month from now and saying my goodbyes to Forks. It will give me time to study New York City and their streets to get to know it well before, I actually start my position. The city is big compared to a little town of Forks. This place is not the same without my parents who had passed away. It surely hasn't been same since, my breakup with Renee when she took custody of our daughter and both of them left here. Harry and Billy died that left a hole in my heart missing my friends and fishing buddies. Over six months ago, Billy died I hadn't gone back to reservation even to see Jacob. I've no desire to anymore. He is married to Carrie a sweet girl and I did find out through the grapevine they are expecting their first child. Good for him at least Billy's legacy will live on in his grandchild. But, I am not saying goodbye to even Jacob. It is time to let go of past.

I don't see grandchildren in future for me. Bella practically raised her mother as the parent. She even helped me around house she always was an adult and had a soul of a much older person. She often, talked about it to me she didn't want to raise kids. Bella talked about wanting to get married and she knew somewhere out there, there is someone for her. After, Edward did to her dumped her twice it had me angry as a father that her heart getting broken again. I know what is like getting dumped it's not fun at all. This time Edward dumped her for a man. There was something fishy about that breakup when his lover showed up at their special place. How could someone be so cruel to show up with their lover? When you are supposed to marry the girl that you said I love you at your special place. Bella told me he begs her to marry him and he manipulated her into marriage. Then you do this. It didn't make sense to me or Bells. She cried for days. I thought I was going through this nightmare again with her when she first got dumped by him. My thoughts on the matter good reddens to him. She deserves someone better. Not him. The Cullen's came by to say their goodbyes to her. But, something was fishy about their demeanor too. When they stood there in living room to talk to her. The way they were looking at her especially her friend Alice. It is like they knew something but what? I still cannot put my finger on it. Probably never will. Life is a mystery sometimes. She got better and decided to go to college in Houston, Texas at the university there. Bella told me she had it with this damn town. She made friends there and she traveled with them to places. I was happy for her and excited for her a new lease on life. Now it is time for me to have a new lease on life. I figure I could work another 15 years and then retire from police force in New York. Who knows where else I'll move after that? I want to travel a little after, retirement. Maybe an RV would be perfect for that.

Who knows? Maybe I will meet some lady there in New York City and hook up with her. There is no one I am interested in here. A big part of me wish I could marry again. Maybe there is someone out there for me. It is time for a change. A big change moving to a much larger city.


	10. Chapter 10

**A new crossover story. Based** **on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **Not making any profit or credits.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction A new crossover story doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories.**

 **A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Nine Learning the Ropes**

 **Bella's Point of View**

It has been two weeks since, I found out about this ring I wear and about my great-grandmother by generations. She was involved with Elijah. After, hearing the stories how their mother killed every love of his life it is because Elijah told the truth of what he is. It did make me sad for him. I couldn't allow myself to be his love. I felt he would always love the memory of Ava and not me. I know for a fact an after-life spell was placed on Ava so she could continue on in my body. It would be in her last off spring to be born to come inside of her. I know she does live in me because of a spell. That spell couldn't be broken without Ester the main witch that placed the spell. She is dead and Klaus killed his own mother. She cannot be brought back to life to undo the spell on me it would wreak havoc for their entire family. That is not what I want for them.

These past two weeks I have learned how to defend myself from others like me. Klaus and Caroline has been sparring with me daily in fighting skills. How to avoid a stake or sharp object? I'd to learn how to avoid those things coming after me. Haley taught me some tricks to deal with werewolves if, I should ever encounter them. Vincent and Freya taught me what to look out for with witches and their spells. Elijah and Marcel taught me the mind compulsion thing it is hard than it looks. Once, I achieved it, it became easier. My feedings are every three days now. But, I've made up my mind I will do blood bags when I get to New York. I really don't want to do people. Caroline told me the decision was up to me and she does the same thing too. It is because she is a cop's daughter. But, she does people in a pinch if, the blood bags are low around here. Luckily for people they can live after, original feeds off of them. Not like a cold one does. Her mother Liz Forbes is a sheriff in Mystic Falls and she believes in protecting life and do no harm to someone. So, do I. Caroline and I have a lot in common our parents are cops. Drinking takes edge off of bloodlust. I discovered drinking Scotch helps tremendously I never like it before and now I do. It is the choice for Mikaelson's to drink. Mostly, I drink wine and beer and sometimes margaritas. But, it is scotch that takes the edge off.

The other thing that I learned is there is difference in the way Mikaelson's blood smells. It smells like honey. The others that they transitioned they smell like honey too. Now I smell like honey. They told me if, I ever ran across anyone in New York and I detect an original within the city and use my senses and smell the air you can tell who was transition by who. If they smell the same way you do, then you will know. Caroline doesn't smell like honey her blood it smells like ginger. She told me Damon and Stefan and Elena their blood smells like it too. Damon her sire told her Katherine's blood smells like ginger. I have always been able to smell blood after, I revealed it Klaus he told me I may have hidden powers and gifts. It is rare from what he told me.

The day after, transition I looked into the mirror and looked more beautiful than ever. The girls and I went shopping for me some business type of clothing and found a lot of things I would need for work. My plans are to have all of my things sent to my new place and have my car towed to New York. I am flying to my new home instead of the long trip driving from here to New York.

Elijah and I have reading in common he showed me his library and I was amazed by all of his books. Some quite old. He is letting me read them and some are from my favorite authors. Klaus likes to paint and he took me to his gallery downtown to show me his work. He is an excellent painter. Caroline I found out is an architect and designs buildings. She took me to her firm where she works. She is working on a hotel for an owner who wants his hotel built in San Francisco. She is very talented. Thomas showed me children books he wrote and he is gifted with making children's books come to life. Vincent and Freya showed me their healing shop in French Quarter where they help everyday people heal some of their aches and pains. Daniel is going to college studying business management. Rebekah took me to her high-end jewelry shop downtown and showed me her pieces. She loves diamonds and wears them proudly. All of them are bettering their lives doing something with it. Except for Elijah he doesn't work. The only thing he does he handles assets of Mikaelson's and he has a law degree which helps all of them if, it is ever needed. But, he never practiced law. Last night, they took me to Marcel's Dance Electric Nightclub. We all danced to beat of music and letting loose having fun. Some famous DJ came over from Germany all the crowd went wild hearing him do his thing. I even danced a little with Elijah. He was having fun with me. Our bodies never touch each other while dancing.

Today Rebekah and Caroline are going to talk to me about the sire bond. What that means? I am waiting for them to get off from work. Jackson is keeping an eye on me until everyone comes home from work. Once, everyone gets here Jackson has to leave for the restaurant he owes to oversee it. He gets busy in afternoon with customers. I've bonded with Klaus and Haley's daughter Hope. She is a sweet girl and gifted. She looks like her mom and a little of her father too. Jackson, Haley and Hope live in a house two blocks away. Klaus gets to see his daughter daily and have time with her. Elijah had to fly out of here yesterday to go somewhere to do something. He took Davina with him for some reason. Klaus knows where he is going I felt it was their private business anyway. He will be back tomorrow.

My parents know where I am staying so they don't worry. And, I did call my friends to let them know where I am at the moment. Most of them are doing a summer break before, starting their jobs in September. Kelly needed to spend time with her family in Santa Fe, Mexico where she is from. Derrick is actually from Orlando, Florida and he accepted a job in Tallahassee, Florida. Most of his family live there. Steven is from El Paso, Texas he is spending his time with his parents before, going to D.C. Justin is from Oklahoma City and he went to spend time with his family. Justin after, college Justin he decided to enter into Navy his degree is in computers. He is off going through training for Navy. Kimie flew to Japan to visit her family before, teaching in LA. We promised we would keep in touch and we will.

Making friends with Mikaelson's isn't so bad to me. Caroline and Rebekah and I became close during these past two weeks. Camilla isn't bad herself neither is Freya both are strong women. Davina is quite young a teenager they are letting her go to high school for the first time. She is sweet girl and there is nothing in common we have. Right now, I am in courtyard it is centered where all the living quarters are I am sitting in a chair at a table drinking scotch reading about sports events for the summer around USA on my laptop. With my job coming up I want to be the top of my game with it. I told Mikaelson's my positon for New York Times at least they didn't laugh like my dad did when I told him. Jackson enters the courtyard seeing him standing in front of me.

"Bella, I am off to work. Caroline and Rebekah just made it in from work. I will see you tomorrow." Jackson says to me as I look at him and smiled at him. Now, is the time for those discussions about sire bond. I am still learning the ropes to all of this being an original.

"Okay! Have a good day at work Jackson." I say to him as he is leaving and then I see the girls come my way. They both had scotch in their hands and carrying a bottle of it and sat it on table. They both sat down.

"How was your day girls?" I asked them. Both are smiling at me. Rebekah crosses her legs in chair with her hands on the table. Caroline took the bottle and opened it up poured us some drinks.

"It went fine, Bella got through with my project and now I am another one." Caroline says to me.

"Great you got through with that project. How about you Rebekah? "I asked her as she takes a swig of scotch.

"I sold four pieces today made a few thousand bucks so I am good. We need to speak to you about sire bond. What it means? Everyone that Elijah and Klaus transitioned with their blood the magic causes a bond to that person it is like a magnetic pull. No matter if you are male or female. You become attached to hip as they say. You will always be close to your sire no matter if, you live thousand miles away or a hundred miles away from each other. Trust me there are many that do live all around the world they transitioned. That magnetic pull to your sire is strong and cannot broken. Like with me giving Thomas my blood it was over a year and half ago, I saved him and transitioned him. I am his sire. But, sire bond that Thomas had with me he kept fighting it and no matter how hard he tried to pull away from me he couldn't. He eventually, fell in love me and I fell in love with him. Once, we kissed the magnetic surge took over us as we kissed the first time. I knew right then and there we were meant to be. Soulmates. Caroline's bond to Damon is different. She will tell you next. Any questions?" Rebekah asked me as I listen to details of the sire bond. Not cold ones there is no sire bond. I notice this with Cullen's they were close but not that close. Could I be fighting this bond with Elijah? I guess I am.

"My story is different than Rebekah's. Damon is a womanizer and uses them often. He is with Lexi as a mate but she is a witch. I don't see them together for long. Damon being Damon cannot help himself with women it doesn't matter if they are human or not. No matter what he will stray. He loves having sex who doesn't. He used me for a walking blood bag and for sex and I was never in love with him. He is great in bed though. My transition happened when I was in high school after, pep-a-rally driving home I'd got involved in auto accident. Damon came on the scene and he gave me his blood to drink. He saved me and then I transitioned into an original. He is my sire. Damon sired three others in his life. Our bond is like brother and sister we fight like Rebekah and her siblings do. No matter what Mikaelson's stick together through thick and thin. That is type of bond I have with Damon. One minute I hate him the next I love him like, most siblings act together. Do you get it now, Bella?" Caroline asked me. I can see what she means it like not all sire bonds are soulmate bonds. Maybe it is like that for others they transitioned. Sibling bonds to their sire.

"Yeah I get it not all bonds are going to be soulmate bonds. More like you said Caroline a sibling bond. How do you know when it is a soulmate bond to your sire?" I asked and Rebekah smiles thinking of something to tell me.

"The minute you kiss it can be a peck on cheek or forehead or on your hand. Once, you experience the magnetic surge going through your body it is a soulmate bond." Rebekah says to me. Elijah and I danced on the floor but our bodies weren't touching last night. He didn't give me a kiss.

"Thanks Rebekah and Caroline for telling me what it means. Anything else about the sire bond?" I had to ask if, there is something left out.

"No that is about it. The minute Klaus kissed me I felt the magnetic surge and knew we were soulmates. I would like you to come to mine and Klaus's wedding on December the second of this year. It will be held at Virginia Beach on Queens Ship. I always had a dream as a child wanting to marrying on a ship. We are renting it for a day for the wedding. It is old ship built back in 1945 and no longer in service. The gang I did hang out with and my mother are coming to it from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please say you will come, Bella." Caroline asked me she is giving me the puppy dog looks begging me. Freya and Daniel are getting married next summer and she asked me the same thing. I told her yes.

"Sure, I would love too." I say to her and both of girls squeal in excitement. At that moment, Klaus and others are coming our way they must have gotten off of work. Klaus stands behind Caroline's chair and she turns her neck around to give him a kiss.

"Are you ladies having a great evening?" Klaus asked as we look at him.

"Yes, we are Klaus we talked to her about the sire bond and Bella accepted invitation to our wedding." Caroline says to him as she looks at him with dreamy eyes. She is thinking about their special day.

"Good! Dinner will be served at 8PM sharp. We are having rare steaks with potatoes and a salad. There will be wine. Be there." Klaus says to us more like ordered to do. He wants family around the table for meal time and conversations. A rare steak sounds nice. At least being an original I can eat food even going out to dinner with my parents. Klaus and Caroline went to cook dinner for us. As I sat there thinking about the sire bond. It is a lot to take in on what they discussed with me and going over my mind with everything. Am I going to be able to fight the bond? I really don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **This will be a long story.**

 **Chapter Ten Elijah Mystery Trip**

 **Elijah Point of View**

These past two weeks we have gotten to know more about Isabella. I find her breath taking beautiful woman. She is compassionate towards others and what she believes in. We went dancing the other night at Marcel's club and I'd got to dance with Isabella as we both danced to beat of the music. Our bodies never touched each other like I would want it to be. She is fighting with sire bond I know it. My thoughts eventually she will cave into it. Most of my creations fought it at first. There are other creations who treat me as a father figure others it is a sibling bond. But, with Isabella she is fighting bond towards me and I know the reason she is scared she certainly is not confused. She feels that my love for her great-grandmother Ava would take precedence over her. How wrong she is? I feel things for her more so than Ava ever did. I know Ava spirit lives in her but, I see things in Isabella that Ava didn't have. I most certainly know without a doubt I could fall in love with Isabella for herself. But, she needs time to explore what is out there for her. I am giving her time. If, by chance it doesn't work out with the one is with she will have all of me. All it takes is one kiss to see if, we are soulmates. The magnetic surge will go through our bodies and then we will know.

All of us has been training her and prepping her for her new life as an original. She will be moving shortly to New York. We thought she needed to be prepared for anything out there that can spell danger to her.

Davina and I flew out to New York City and meet up with Jason Welsh and Bonnie to talked to them. I asked them to keep an eye on her for me. They told me they both would. The next thing we did is to locate Isabella apartment she brought. It is on 63rd street it is in an old building and hers is on the 6th floor unit 613. We found it and went to it. I had Davina place a spell on the place so no cold ones or originals could enter into without being invited in. Isabella knows originals have to invited in she told me cold ones come in without knocking. That is not good in my book. We broke into the place it is bare and empty except for a few boxes that were shipped to her. Davina placed a protection spell inside and out of her place. She has a nice apartment and it is modern for the times. A little small I say it is 900 square feet living space. I can buy the entire building for her and she can design it for herself. There are only two apartments on the sixth floor and their own private elevator that goes between two apartments. The terrace is on the seventh floor. No other elevators are going to top of the building. It has a stairway for tenants to get to terrace. At least it gives the measure of privacy for sixth floor tenants not getting disturb by pool goers. There is a total of twenty apartments all owed by owners. The next thing I did I brought the apartment across from her. It is for Jason to live in his will be unit 618. Him and Bonnie Bennett will have a spacious two-bedroom apartment in their names written in deed. It is 2,800 square feet of living space. Very modern and nicely done. I wanted her to have a friend that is like her an original for her to relate too and Bonnie as a friend she is witch. I know Bonnie she would welcome Isabella with open arms. I am sure of it. They will be moving in sometimes next week. I always take care of all my creations helping them or giving them money to get by on or give them a home or advice.

The other thing we did I had Davina do a locator spell to find the Cullen's. We had to have something that belongs to a Cullen in order to do spell. We were lucky to find a photo in Isabella's things of Cullen's together in photo. She must have kept it for a reason. Maybe a reminder of their existence. Davina found them and they are not in Europe anymore. They were located through a spell they are living in Paris, Maine. We placed the photo back where Isabella things were after, locator spell was cast. It is not far from New York with a flight or a nice long leisure drive. Vampires leave no trace as to their whereabouts. No forwarding address or phone number they give out. We flew from New York to Maine. Davina and I are driving to Paris, Maine in a rental car. It shouldn't take long for the drive we are almost there. I don't want to interfere with Isabella's past with them. But, only there to get information.

"Elijah, go Northwest towards Elm Hill Road about 5 miles out near a tiny lake take the fork in the road on left and there will be their house." Davina giving me directions to their place and I can smell cold ones in air with the window rolled down.

"Davina, we stay silent and no talking. You stick with me if, anything was to ever happen to you. My dear brother Vincent would rip my heart out. I will protect you with my life. Got it!" I say to her and she nods her head yes. She is like a daughter to me and Marcel. She is only fifteen years old and Vincent is about seventeen when he transitioned through mother's spell. The only one that knew of our trip is Klaus and Vincent. Our plans are to listen in hear conversations only. We don't want to confront them and then they will ask questions. None of us Mikaelson's doesn't want Cullen's to know about Isabella's transition. Davina will place a blockage spell so they will not know we are around. I made the turn in fork in road and stopped the car and then we got out. With my eyesight, I can see the house through tree lines. They live in woods that is so typical for cold ones. Why can they mingle and live in city like the rest of us? This would be a boring life to an original. Davina placed the spell on us as I held her hand walk towards the house about a thousand yards away from it. The trees gave us some shelter from anyone seeing us and that spell she placed. Davina's hearing is good for a witch she will be able to hear good as me. My eyes are on the house for any movements. There are a lot of expensive autos in the drive. Isabella told us they are fifthly rich but, Mikaelson's are dirty rich. We have more than them.

We see a tiny petite woman with short black hair and she gets out of a Porsche and she heads towards the house. She is carrying packages in her hand as she goes inside. Now, we hear voices within house.

"Hey you made it back from Portland shopping. How did it go Alice?" A woman's voice say to her.

"Rosalie, it went fine got a lot of shoes. Where is Jasper?" So, this must be Alice voice. Isabella mention their names to us.

"I am here honey. Can I give you a hand?" This must be Jasper's voice.

"No I don't need a hand I need everyone for a family meeting. I saw a vision about Bella." Alice says to this Jasper. Now, this had Davina and I attention. Isabella did say she can see visions. I can hear feet patter inside the house where ever they are gathering for a meeting.

"What is it Alice? You mention about a vision about Bella." This other male asked her.

"You know Carlisle when we told her our goodbyes it was phony we hated to leave her period. All of us still love her in order for her to live her life as human. We had to leave her for good. You know very well, Jasper when it comes to changing Bella into one us. Edward is a chicken shit. And, he would never do it. He wanted her to die from old age and he would never have had sex with her if, they were married. He would be afraid to break her bones and with Bella being his singer it would have been far worse for him. Her freesia scent drives him up wall. I lost a sister because of him. Edward made a sacrifice to Volturi to serve them for a hundred years and break off the engagement to Bella. As you recall Edward had to have help breaking it off with her. He paid this nomad named Gavin to pretend to be his lover. He left us shortly after to serve the kings. Edward still loves her. I am so angry at him still to this day. All that wedding planning I did went up in smoke." Alice says to them. This must be the smoking gun of their breakup and it was cruel and heartless as far as my concern. How could you not change someone you want to be with? So, Edward rather see her dead than alive. Now I want him dead. She doesn't smell like freesia anymore, she smells like a Mikaelson now. Honey scent. Good for us and Isabella's safety.

"What was vision?" Now, there is another male's voice in the mix.

"Emmett, it was a vision of her getting attack by some men somewhere. She was beaten by three males and she was almost raped. After, that I could see her. It is like when shape-shifters are around Bella I cannot see her. Something was blocking my vision from seeing if, she is alive or dead. I think she is dead I am not sure of it. It went blank on me my vision. I tried calling Charlie Swan to get an update on her or see if she is okay. His phone line is disconnected and his cell phone number has been changed. I tried calling Forks Police department and asked for him. The guy who answered phone his name is Hank he told me he no longer works there. He informs me he put in his resignation a month ago, and sold his house. It looks like he moved somewhere. I asked Hank where he is moving too. Hank told me he cannot give out that information. Bella's phone number has change too. Now, I don't know if my best friend is okay or not." I hear her sob in the background. So, she cannot see Isabella when a shape-shifters from tribe is around her. Jackson was there and he is werewolf. He was helping us out with her.

"Carlisle, we have to do something to help her the same thing happened to me with Royce and his buddies. No woman deserves to go through this." Rosalie says to him. I wonder where Isabella's father moved too. She did tell me he wants to move elsewhere. Where is that elsewhere? I will get Jason on it to look into for me. Her father never informed her about his move.

"Alice, can you draw where the attacked happened?" Jasper asked her.

"Get me some paper and a pencil." Alice order them to do.

"That photo you drew Alice is in French Quarters in New Orleans. I recognize it from my war times and my times with Maria. We cannot go there because of too much sun." Jasper says to her. He is right but the winter time we get rain and mild cold temperatures.

"You know kids we cannot interfere because of rules that kings laid down to us. We have to stay away from Bella and her father. So, she can stay human. I hate it as much as you do. But, we cannot do anything about it. "Carlisle says to her. So, that is why they were cold towards Isabella and their goodbyes to her. They have to stay away from her to live her life as human. Probably, knowing Aro like I do he order their deaths if they didn't stay away from her. I think it is time for Klaus and I to be rulers of cold ones. They are an out of control bunch. We are rulers of Aro, Marcus and Cauis for their information. Those kings are dip-shits and assholes as they say in American's slang.

"Yeah, I know Carlisle whatever Edward thinks is best you all go along with it. Is there anything we do to find out she is okay or not?" She asked. Isabella told us what Edward wants he gets and he think he knows best for her. Isabella can think for herself.

"I am sorry Alice a rule is a rule." Carlisle says to her like he is laying down parental authority to her.

"I hate it too sweetheart she is like a daughter to me." This other woman's voice says to her.

"Yes, I know Esme this whole thing sucks." Alice says to her. So, she is mother figure for them.

"I can call Peter and Charlotte and see if they are able to help out. They can find out for us if, she is okay and they can go to New Orleans to search for her. They would be happy to help. Both of them are not under the rule to stay away from her." Jasper says to her. Now, we must let Klaus know there will be two cold ones entering in our city. So, we can be prepared to deal with them.

"That would be great Jasper and thanks. I'll go get Bella's photo upstairs in our room so you can fax it to them. Peter and Charlotte don't know what she looks like at least they will have photo to search for her." Alice says to him. I think Davina and I heard enough of this bullshit and them lying to her. I motion for her it is time to leave and I took her hand to lead her to car and we got in drove out there. Do I tell Isabella about this? Would she want the truth? I think she would want the truth. But, how to go about it is another.

"Davina, not word to anyone about this. You can tell Vincent only and especially not to Isabella right now. Until, we deal with cold ones entering our city and then we will tell Isabella in our own way." I say to her as we make the drive to Portland to catch our flight home tomorrow.

"I've got it Elijah I won't tell. Those Cullen's sure did a number on her. They actually lied to her that is even worse than leaving her like they did. I can place a spell on them take their gifts away or give them a brain aneurysm. Can I please?" Davina asked and she is looking at me with her puppy dog looks eyeing me. It works every time with me and Marcel her puppy dog looks. We spoil our adopted daughter. I agree with her they did a complete heartless cruel number on her.

"In due time my child you can do both." I told her yes, in due time she can do her spells and they will get an aneurysm and much more coming to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **This will be a long story.**

 **Chapter Eleven Cold Ones**

 **Klaus Point of View**

It has been two days since Davina and Elijah got back from their mystery trip. I knew where they were going and for a purpose. That is take care of our newest member of Mikaelson's family. Davina had to place a protection spell on Bella's place. So, no cold ones or originals could come in without being invited in. They found the place and went in to do it. Elijah and Davina meet up with Jason and Bonnie to see if, they will look out for Bella. Both are going too. They will be living across from Bella's apartment. Elijah brought the place for them. Bonnie is a fashion designer she is just starting out after, college studying for her profession. She works inside of her tiny apartment and Jason lives with her. This will give her space to achieve her goal in a much larger living space. The next thing they did is have Davina do a locator spell to find Cullen's. Davina found them living in Paris, Maine. Both of them travel there to get information regarding Cullen's. What they found out had all of us fuming? How dare they lie and betray Bella that way?

Elijah finally, told the truth to Bella about his trip and what he found out. Let's just say Bella went basaltic she almost destroyed her room. She was angry at Cullen's for all the lies and betrayal. It was all a setup on their part what they did. After, she calmed down she looked around room and saw the damage she caused looking at us in fear. She was scared that she thought she was in big trouble with us. It took Caroline to calm her down and a bottle of scotch. We cannot blame her she is a newbie her heighten emotions will go all over the place if, she is upset. She was upset. Bella apologized for her actions and offered to pay for damage. Elijah told her no she didn't have to pay for any of it. He told her he understood her reasons. This is not the first-time for damages like this to happen. We have all done it in past. Right now, Bella is helping others to restore her room back as it was.

Bella thanked Davina placing a protection spell over her new place. Bella thank them for all that they did and found out. She was thankful that they didn't talk to Cullen's or let them know about her transition. She doesn't know about Jason and Bonnie are going to be her neighbors. We want her to feel at ease with them as her neighbors instead of forcing Bella to meet them. Let them meet in hallway by accident going to and from their apartments.

Elijah and I discussed what to do about the cold ones who live on earth. We feel their reign is over it is time we step up to plate to rule. We can do it without a war between covens. Easily done we have witches and warlock on our side. They can place spells on them taking their gifts away and our mind compulsion over them making cold ones bow down on their knees and look to us as their leaders. They will be useless to their society without their gifts. I mean all of Mikaelson's as their leaders. That includes Bella or any others that Elijah and I created as their leaders too. It is time. As soon as Bella leaves for New York for her job and to live in her new place. Elijah, Vincent, Marcel and I will take a trip to Volterra to see fake kings. Vincent will take away their gifts while we are there. He is strongest with his powers than any other warlock or witch out there. We know who has what gifts and who they are. Edward is there he is on list too. Davina wants to give Edward a brain aneurysm we are going to let Vincent do it for her.

Jackson, Haley, Daniel and I are going to make a trip to Forks sometimes in next three months to go see tribe and get some answers. We want to know how they can shift at will at any time. And, this thing called magic from their ancestors goes back further than we can imagine. It may explain some things related to werewolf gene magic. It will be interesting indeed with conversations and maybe seeing them phase before, our eyes.

Bella found out her father sold his house and resigned from police force. She called her dad to see where he is at. Her father told her he is traveling a bit and he will inform her where he is moving to when she arrives in New York. At least she won't have to worry about his whereabouts.

I think others are finished with Bella's room as I am in courtyard looking up at the banister towards rooms and seeing them come out of her room. They had paint brushes and such in their hands. The last thing on Bella's list to restore room was to paint after, they apply new dry wall on one side of wall she rammed her fist through the wall. They are coming downstairs to courtyard that is center of palace. The palace is actually an old hotel back in day.

"Klaus, it is finished. I still feel need to apologize for my behavior that was unacceptable for me to act that way." Bella says to me with remorse in her demeanor.

"No need my dear we all have done it in past you are not the only one I doubt if, you will be last to do something like this. Just brush it off and carry on you will do fine." I say to her. Bella gives me a hug as I hugged her back. I feel fatherly towards her for some reason since, she transitioned. Marcel is like a son to me when I transitioned him. I think I am going to have him be the main king to cold ones. He will scare the living daylight out of cold ones with one look.

"You were betrayed and lied too you have every reason to be upset. Now, let's get cleaned up and you can help me cook Bella. You did say your family lineage is from Italy on your dad side and you have recipes from your grandmother. I cannot wait to learn the recipes and taste it." Rebekah says to her. That is one thing we cherish as an original we can still taste flavors in food. Enjoy it as well.

"Okay, Rebekah that sounds like a plan. I will go get cleaned up and meet you in kitchen." Bella says to her as Vincent takes painting supplies from their hands and she goes back upstairs to her room to freshen up. I see entering into courtyard an original that Marcel transitioned his name is Benson.

"Klaus there are colds ones spotted in French Quarters about eight blocks away. What do you want to do?" Benson asked as I look at him and decided to take Benson, Marcel, Elijah and I will go and confront those two. From what I gather it is Peter and Charlotte. This so-called Jasper sent them out to do the mission to search for Bella. The kings order them to stay away from her.

"We shall go Benson confront those two. Elijah, Marcel we have to go they are here the cold ones." I say to him. Marcel and Elijah come our way they overheard what was said. We got into one of our cars and speed off in that direction where Benson saw them. I see them standing on a corner of the street with a paper in their hand showing it to others walking the street. Marcel stopped the car and parked it. We go out and walked towards the crowds of people on street then crossed the street where two cold ones stood. They spotted us right away. Elijah took this male by his shirt on his shoulder and dragged him behind the alley way. Marcel followed him. It is cloudy and a light drizzle of rain. Benson and I had the woman dragging her behind same alley way. We sure didn't want a scene. The male is dressed in cowboy western wear with long brown hair and his mate is petite with long blond hair down to her waist.

"We don't want any trouble we are trying to find this girl for our friends. Who are you people? You have the strength the same as us but, you are not one of me. I can take you all on in a heartbeat. Just what fuck are you guys?" So, this is that Peter that we heard about from Elijah that is coming. All of us begin to laugh at his antics. Like he can take us all on. No way.

"At least you can tell us if, you have seen this girl. Me and my mate don't won't trouble if, you answer us we will be on our way and leave you people alone." This Charlotte begs me. As I look at her and she hands me photo it is Bella. I handed it back to her.

"You asked what we are try to figure it out yourself. We know who you are that is cold ones the worse kind of species to exist. Now, I order you to tell me why you are looking for this girl. What are your names? No, we haven't seen her." Elijah orders them to do and he is looking into their eyes. Elijah, Marcel and I are the strongest when it comes to mind compulsion. The rest of our family does pretty good with it but we are stronger than they are. Bella is still learning ropes to mind compulsion.

"I am Peter Whitlock and this is my mate Charlotte. It is our friends they are looking for her she is a family member. She went missing and they are worried about her." Peter says to us. Like she was ever a family member of Cullen's. They betrayed and lied to her. Threw her out of their lives and they choose themselves to live in order not to die by hands of kings. That is not how you treat a family member. I only stake my family and kept them in coffins for their safety. I would never kill my siblings we were pawns in our parent's schemes.

"No, we haven't seen this girl in this photo. Sorry! Tell me something out of curiosity how is she missing?" I had to ask as they both looked at me with fear. Good at least they are afraid.

"We don't know why she went missing. Can you tell us what you are?" Peter says to me I knew the reason because Bella told us Alice sees visions they knew the truth from her visions. They already had their answers.

"We are originals that is all you need to know. I suggest to you to leave here now. You are to leave the city and never come back. Go tell your friends you couldn't find her. You will tell your friends you done the best you could to find her and then you will tell them to let go of the past. Go now!" I order them to do as I am looking into their eyes and using my mind compulsion on them two.

"Good job brother. The girls should be done with dinner. I will get out the wine in cellar when we arrive at home we shall feast on Isabella's Italian recipes. I think they will go to their friends and tell them what you said. Maybe the originals will stick out in their thoughts to bring it up with Cullen's. I feel Carlisle has old as he is must have heard of it before, about originals. Let them be afraid of us." Elijah says to me and he pats my back as we head out to car. I agree with him let them be afraid.

They both ran out of here like a bat out of a cave. Afraid. Benson went to follow them to make sure they left the city for good. Meanwhile, we have dinner waiting for us and it family time. Hope is staying overnight while Haley works. She doesn't get off until 2 PM when the bar closes. I will have time to read her a bedtime story. At one time, I was ruthless man I would back-stabbed anyone who got in my way. I am a change man all because of my daughter Hope. Now, I am a family man.

 **Carlisle Point of View**

We were awaiting word from Peter if, they found Bella or not in New Orleans. It is 9PM our time. The phone rings and I pick up on the call. The family is gathered in room watching me and they will be able to hear.

"Peter, what did you find out?" I asked him. I am watching Alice the whole time for her reactions.

"I couldn't find her Carlisle and I'd did the best I could. It is time to let go of the past. We ran into some originals. They are strong they took me and Charlotte with a force and they told us to get of their city and never come back. What are they?" Oh, dear Lord not originals.

"I will explain later to you, Peter not now. I thank you for all you did." I hung up on his call seeing the family reaction that he couldn't find Bella. It was not good.

"What are originals?" Emmett asked. I motion for everyone to be seated to explain how far it went back to Andoni and Aro. I began to explain our history of cold ones and of the originals. How they go back further than, our species? The family reaction from their facial features they are stunned. I told them the differences between us and them. It was a revelation to them. I explained to them about werewolves and witches that they are out there. No one had a clue they exist. How the curse of a witch spell caused it all with a spell? I explained that one in detail to them too. The family listen to me in details and how the originals are basically rulers of cold ones. After, I was finished with my story some had questions.

"Who are the originals, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"There is Mikaelson's, Petrovi 's and the Salvatore's. The Mikaelson's are first originals no one fools with them they have higher power than, any other vampire weather they are cold ones like us or like them. Our strengths and gifts overtime will weaken theirs becomes stronger as they age. They are harder to kill. Not even Volturi deals with them they are afraid of them." I say to family and you can see fear in their eyes as I speak to them about originals.

"What do we tell Edward about Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not a thing Alice. He needs to suffer without this knowledge of your vision, Alice. Apparently, your friends Jasper cannot find her we have to let it be and go on with our lives. Weather she is alive or dead. No one is to find her or seek her out nor her father. Are we clear?" I asked them looking at their faces to read them.

"We got Carlisle we won't." Jasper says to us and he will make sure Alice stays out of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A romance between Jamie Reagan who is a NYPD cop he is human and Isabella Swan an original vampire who is an assistant editor for NY Times paper. Maybe someone else wait see?**

 **A new crossover story. Based on Twilight/Original's and Blue Bloods TV Show.**

 **This story will be under Twilight/Blue Bloods and Twilight/Originals. Fan-fiction doesn't have three categories of a story it must be two. So, there will be two new stories. Two different titles Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals and Blues and Blood in New York Twilight/Blue Bloods TV show. I decided to make this story also in category in Twilight giving my followers a chance to read it. There are fans of Twilight on here and others like crossovers to Vampire Dairies and Originals. Not saying who Bella will wind up with. NO! It will not be one of the Twilight characters. Three different titles same format of story. Under Twilight the story is Vampire Blues in New York.**

 **Chapter Twelve Farewell Party**

 **Elijah Point of View**

Tomorrow is the day for Isabella to move to her new place. Her flight has been arranged. Her auto and things were already delivered. There is underground parking garage for her auto at her new place. Jason told me they delivered it. Jason and Bonnie already moved to their new place and they like it so far. The Cullen's haven't been dealt with but, there is more to come in future to all of them. Marcel is going to king to cold ones once we get to Italy in a couple weeks. He wants the position. He will have Benson oversee the club for him while he stays in Italy. Clarence and Vincent are warlocks they are going with us to take their gifts away. They will be useless to their species and without their powers they will be defenseless to their kind. Both of them will be gone for a while seeking out the rest of cold ones to take their gifts away. We will use mind compulsion on every cold one to gain control of them. Klaus will take the lead talking to cold ones once we are in their castle. Camilla will not go with him it is too dangerous for her to be around cold ones. For they have no control whatsoever. They will know originals are stepping up to plate and taking over for now and in the foreseeable future. The cold ones have gotten by with too much shit for so long. It is time it ends. Edward is getting what is coming to him.

Isabella is ready for real world as an original she had trained every day for any event that can happen to her. She achieved her last goal that is to get ten people in one day with mind compulsion to do strange things. Rebekah, Caroline and Freya took her to city made her do mind compulsion on the people in streets. Isabella had them do funny things. Caroline dared Isabella to do it. It worked. She is ready to be on her own. We all tried to do mind compulsion on her and it doesn't work. She is a shield that means she can be powerful like Klaus is. I gave Isabella contacts within city of New York where she can get blood bags. The last thing I need is to bail her out of jail from stealing it from the city. We don't want to reveal who we are to a judge and why blood bags were stolen. I wanted her prepared on all fronts.

It is hard to believe that these past two months has gone by too fast for my liking. I've got closer to Isabella but, she shy's away from me. She still is fighting the bond. I see a glimmer of hope in her eyes it is there. I am giving her time. She told us she did date a couple of guys in college it never leads to anything. I feel she needs this thing to explore other suitors before, she will be ready for me. I can only hope so.

Today we are giving her a Farwell party and gifts. From what I gather she has gifts for us too. The girls made Italian dinner we have four cases of wine and a case of scotch. Blood bags for us later on. There is balloons and streamer lights in courtyard and the table is set with candlelight's burning and roses in center of table music is playing in background. Everyone came downstairs from their rooms dressed up in after five clothing. We wanted it to be formal occasion. The only ones who live with us are Freya, Daniel, Rebekah, Thomas, Caroline, Klaus and I live in the palace. Vincent and Davina live with Marcel in a warehouse designed by Caroline she even designed his nightclub for him. Davina will move back with us during Vincent departure looking for other cold ones. The Cullen's are last on the list. Isabella wants to be there to give them a piece of her mind and then we will take care of them. Camilla has her own place. Jackson, Haley and Hope live two blocks away in a house. We are still waiting for the others to arrive they should be here shortly coming from their places. The only one who hasn't come down yet is Isabella. Everyone poured their-self a drink and they were looking up at Isabella's room for her to come out.

It was ten minutes later she came out of her room and I see her in a purple cocktail dress wearing high heels with her hair up. She looks stunning so breath taking I cannot keep my eyes off her. Her cleavage of her dress showed her breast. All I wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her. But, I cannot she is not ready for me. She comes downstairs to join us in courtyard where the family is gathered carrying presents in her arms and she places them on table.

"There you are Isabella I was wondering when you were coming out of hiding. You look beautiful." Freya says to her as she hugged Isabella.

"You look beautiful in your pink dress Freya. Yes, I came out from hiding I was nervous." Isabella says to her. At that moment is when we see Vincent, Davina, Camilla and Marcel making their way to us.

"You shouldn't be nervous is just family, Bella." Rebekah told her and that is when we see Jackson, Haley and Hope come in. Everyone is here finally we shall get this party started.

"How is our new little sister?" Vincent asked her as he smiles at her.

"I am doing good Vincent. Davina great to see you and hi Marcel." Isabella says to them as she is greeted by hugs from everyone.

"Hi Bella, you and I are wearing the same color purple." Hope says to her and Bella reaches down to her level and hugs her.

"You look pretty Hope and yes, we are wearing the same color." Isabella states to her.

"Do I get a hug too, Bella?" Klaus asked her and he has a pout on his lips.

"Yes, you do Klaus." Isabella says to him and she gives him a hug it made his day.

"It is time to be seated Caroline just placed the food on table and it looks good. Let this party begin shall we." I say to them. Everyone took their seats Isabella is in middle of Vincent and Marcel and Camilla is next to him. They have bonded with her like her big brothers. Klaus and I always sit at head of table in our chairs being head leaders of our family. Haley and Jackson has developed a strong friendship with Isabella over these past two months. Caroline, Rebekah and Freya have become Isabella's sisters they get along fine. I wish she could meet my brother Kol. I know he would love to meet her. He would tease her like he does with his own sisters. Klaus, he is over protective of Isabella I don't know why. Maybe one day I'll get the answer from him. Everyone knows what I wish for with Isabella that is to have her for a wife. Maybe one day or in my dreams.

"Okay, who is going first with whatever you have to say to Isabella? I for one am happy to have Bella as my new sister we have a lot in common and I am going to miss you while, you are gone. But, you better come home to visit us that is an order." Caroline says to her and Bella gets up from her seat and hugs Caroline.

"I will Caroline." Isabella says to her. She goes back to her seat and then Klaus stands up with his glass in his hand.

"This toast is to our newest member of our family, Bella. I wish her all the success in life with her new job and living in a new city. Wished you would stay with us. But, you have your own plans and we will respect it. Bella, I want you to know I have developed feelings for you as my own daughter that is why I am over protective of you. It is just like that with Marcel I think of him as my son and with Hope as my daughter you three are my children in my heart. I would like it if, you feel that way towards me." Klaus says to her. So, this is my answer why he is over protective with her. Isabella gets up from her seat and goes to where all the presents are and she gets one of the packages on pile. She hands the present to him and motions him to open it.

"I wanted you to be first to get your present from me. I brought it for you and then did something to it all by myself. And, I have something special for Elijah too he will go next." Isabella says to us as all of us are looking at Klaus opening his present. It is set of four painting brushes that are expensive in a box. Klaus took one of the brushes out and something was engraved into wood. Isabella must have engraved some words of her own. I cannot see it from the way brush is turned where Klaus can see it.

"It reads like this, _Thanks for being my vampire dad, Klaus. Love, Bella_. Oh, Bella that means so much to me you already feel this way towards me." Klaus says to her. Klaus and Isabella hugged and then Caroline seems stunned at this news and she even hugged Isabella and whispering into her ear telling her thank you, Klaus needed this. He had Vincent get up and bring one of the presents from the table I see it is from Klaus. He hands her present and she opens it up and it is a set of car keys with a remote and the remote had company insignia on it. It is a Porsche.

"Oh, my this is too much you shouldn't have. I know this is a Porsche from looking at the insignia on remote. Thank you. I especially, need a vampire dad to look up to that is you, Klaus and then I have my human biological dad Charlie to look up too. I have the best of both worlds." Isabella says to them as they hugged one more time. Everyone here drives expensive cars she wouldn't be a Mikaelson without one that is our moto.

"Nonsense my dear, it is in color of black and it has been delivered to your new place. Now, everyone let's eat before, our food gets cold." Klaus say to her. Everyone sat down to eat their meal. As we had conversations.

"l has something to say, Isabella you are a beautiful lady indeed. You are selfless and heartwarming and fun to be with you give us pleasure by your presence. Not only that you manage to add onto the family with being a member of it. We wouldn't want it to be any other way. You are special person to me and if, I could dream it would be of you. That's all I have to say for now." I say to her as I got back into my chair. I motion for Marcel to retrieve the gift I have for her it is twenty books from my collections that are originals to give it to her.

Marcel gave her the box and she opened the top lid up and her eyes light up and she smiles at me. She comes over towards me and I stood up from my chair and this is first time she gave me a hug and I felt warmth taking over my body and a magnetic surge. She felt it too and she pulled away for a moment and she looked at me in shock for a moment. So, it didn't take a kiss to see if we are.

She ran towards the pile of presents and hands me a present. I opened it up in front of her it is a journal in leather in color black with my name engraved on book and with a gold pen something was written on it. Isabella knows I keep journals and love to write. I begin to read it out loud.

"Y _ou are my hero, Elijah and dreams can be a reality. Love, Isabella_. Thank you and I will cherish this always." I say to her. She looks at me and then she opens up her mouth to say something.

"Thank you for saving me and giving me this life you will always be my hero. Give me time Elijah just give me time. I thank you for your prize collections of books I enjoy the authors." She says to me. It was her way of saying there is hope after all. I am giving her time with our bond. I will be waiting for her while she starts her new life in New York. I want her to come freely to me if, something doesn't work out with another male. That thought had me fuming with another man. But, she needs this. I had many lovers in my life time. She only had three and she is not that experienced. It is I that needs to be understanding for her.

Everyone got through with their meals and gift exchanges and what they had to say. Soon it was time for Jackson and Haley to leave it was time to put Hope to bed. Camilla had to leave she had a patient to attend to it was an emergency. Marcel left for nightclub to oversee it. Jackson had to leave to go to his restaurant and bar to check on things.

Thomas and Rebekah went to their room. I know what they are doing making love. Wish it could be me with Isabella. Caroline and Klaus went for a drive somewhere. They like to go by the lake to look at stars in heaven. Isabella went up to her room to finish packing. Freya and Daniel stayed with me in living room where the music is still playing. Freya wrote something on a piece of paper watching her and she hands it to me.

 _Vincent told me to tell you he did a spell to look into Bella's future. It was a little fuzzy what he saw. It could be her shield blocking Vincent from seeing it. My dear brother give her time and let her go to see what is out there. I know you hate it but, it is for the best until it is time for her to come home to us. I had to write this for you to know our hearing is too good for its own good. She will hear what I have to say to you and then she will run away from us scared. She has been hurt, betrayed and lied to by cold one she fell in love with. Love is hard for her now. Give it time, Elijah. Love, sis._

"I agree Freya time." I say to her. Daniel and her left the room with their hands holding as they walked out. She left me alone with my thoughts on what she wrote. So, my dear brother Vincent did a spell to check on Isabella's future. I'll go on without Isabella in my life for a while. Give it time is my new moto. Isabella, you will be mine one day. You felt surge too I know it but, you are scared it is alright you have been hurt before. These are things I would like to say to her but, I cannot. Love is hard on her now. For it is the same way for me too.

I took the note from Freya and threw it into fire place to watch it burn quickly before, my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Please check this story out.**

 **Chapter Thirteen Hello New York**

 **Bella's Point of View**

Now, I am on an American Airlines flight 303 to New York. I am sitting in first class. Staring out the window and then reading my book an original copy of Wuthering Heights to pass the time. One of books Elijah gave me from his prize collection. Klaus and Caroline dropped me off to airport. I said my goodbyes to Mikaelson's this morning. It was especially, hard on Klaus and Elijah this morning. Last night at my farewell party is the first time I hugged my hero who saved me and gave me this life. I felt a magnetic surge going through me. The girls did tell me that is feeling you get when you know it is a soulmate bond. I pulled away from Elijah after, I hugged him. He felt it too. I think we both knew at that moment. But, Ava's spirit lives in me and he would always love her not me. A big part of me I am scared to love after, getting lied to and betrayed by Edward. Love is hard for me now. I need time to figure it all out. Before, I am ready for a commitment to anyone. And, that anyone is Elijah.

I've developed strong friendship with Jackson and Haley I can depend on them if, I ever need it. The same goes for me with them I am there if, they need me. Caroline, Freya and Rebekah have become my sisters. Klaus is my vampire dad I use to have that with Carlisle. Not anymore. For some reason, Klaus and I clicked in beginning and I started looking up to him as a father figure. Marcel and Vincent are like my brothers. I always wanted to be in a big family. There was a time I was in a big family the Cullen's but, even they lied and betrayed me. They choose their lives over me.

I am glad the family was understanding when I went ballistic in my room almost destroyed it. After, hearing what was said in Cullen home. Elijah repeated their words they said to each other. It had me fuming and Mikaelson's. I am glad they did spy on them. Now, I know the engagement was a setup the whole thing was a setup. Edward would never change me that is not love. I am still angry at them. When Clarence and Vincent find cold ones throughout world and take away their gifts. When Vincent comes back home then we will go to Paris, Maine to deal with Cullen's and I am going to be there. I am going to give them a piece of my mind and then we will take care of them. What I want to do is? Use my mind compulsion on all of them make them start hating each other and then couples would split up and go their own way. I would tell all of them you will never be a family again and I would make them forget about Bella ever existed. I would make them all suffer. That is what I am going to do. Vincent will take Alice's gift away. Good she doesn't need it. Neither does Jasper for his gift of empathy. I feel this is far better punishment than, killing them. Suffer without each other. Fuck them all! I will tell Klaus my plan he would be all for it.

I hear the pilot over intercom telling passengers. "Our ETA is in ten minutes to JFK International Airport. Enjoy your time in Big Apple please buckle up and make sure table trays are up. Have a good day." Good it means I will be at my new home shortly. I will have time to get to know area well and where to shop and where food stores are. At least I can eat meals being this type of vampire and enjoy the taste of meal. Elijah gave me contacts where to get blood bags and two phone numbers of people he knew. They are human and family uses them often. My jobs start in eleven days. My head boss the sports editor called me and told me to come in the day before, to get my credentials and a badge. They will show me around and where my office is. His name is Scott Thurman he is a retired sports scouting agent he used to be an agent for sport players.

The plane landed I felt it move to the departure gate and then it stopped. Everyone proceeded to get off the plane and I went to baggage claims and got three suit cases of mine and headed out of the main doors. I am seeing several cabs waiting for passengers to pick up. I whistle to one of the cabs and the lady behind the wheel of a cab came towards me she got out she help me with my luggage.

"Where to lady?" She asked me. I texted message everyone to let them know I made it okay while I was in backseat of cab. I let my father know so he won't worry it is cop in him.

"63rd street 30 East and thanks." I say to her as she pulls out of drive going away from airport. The streets are busy and its bumper to bumper traffic. That's is typical for New York driving. It took us an hour to get to my place seeing the building in front of me through window in backseat of cab. The Bowers Terrace Living is the place of building. The lady cab driver helped with my luggage I am strong enough to handle it with being original. But, to appear human I need her to help me like most humans need help. I paid her the cab fare and a forty-dollar tip. We have a valet at our building who lets people in and calls us on our intercom to let us know we have a visitor. They are willing to pull your car around for you it is sort of the perks for being a home owner and a part of home owner association. I have to pay $550.00 per month for those perks and the use of the pool.

The valet with his name tag on is Douglas Goodman he is an old man with a lot of grey hair. He recognized me from months ago, when I first saw the place and he held the door open for me and he took my luggage to elevator. I tip him ten dollars. I told him I can take it from here. Lucky, this place has security cameras through halls and lobby and garage. What had my nostrils flaring? I kept smelling honey throughout lobby and in the hallway when the elevator stopped on sixth floor. I stepped out of elevator and to my right is unit 613 that is my baby. The smell of honey was especially, strong when I looked at the other unit 618 across from me. I stopped at their door and took a sniff it is coming from there. I'd got to look at that unit 618 when it was up for sale. They were wanting one million dollars for it, it has two bedrooms and two baths and 2,800 square feet of living space. But, it was too expensive for my budget. I decided to ignore honey smell for now. Mikaelson's smell like honey. So, do Marcel, Thomas, Daniel and I we smell like that too. I was excited to enter my new home. I took my key and let myself in finding in living room all my things came in boxes. The valet I gave permission for him to let delivery guys in my condo. I really love my 900 square feet living space. Not too big not too small. There is a built-in book case with a desk and an entertainment center built inside wall. It is painted in white and it makes the room look much larger than it is. At least, I would only need a good desk light and a chair for it. On other side of the wall in living room to is total of four large windows letting sunlight in. You can see the city skyscrapers around you and looking down seeing people walk the streets. To my right is open dining room and kitchen it is small and with a small island in center it divides the dining room. There is no window over the dining or kitchen that is okay by me. All the counters are made of quartz in black and cabinets in white and silver appliances. There is coat closet in entry way. The hallway there is a laundry closet a stackable washer and dryer in silver. The bathroom has a large rain shower for two and a vanity for two people the counter is in black quartz and cabinets in white. My bedroom is medium size with a huge walk in closet and two large windows in bedroom. The floors are wooden with light grey and white wash on them giving rooms flare. All modern lighting fixtures. Rats! I forget to order furniture there is nothing but, floor to sit on. I'll make do until I can order some and need Internet hooked up as well as cable TV. I would need one of those smart TV's for sure. Maybe one for the bedroom too I like to watch movies.

One thing about being original we can sleep. I will need a bed a queen size will do it was the same size of bed I have back at Mikaelson's. My dorm room had a twin and my bed I use to have in Forks was a full size. I looked at two boxes that were not mine. It is cases of scotch saying, _to Isabella Swan from, Marcel_. He told me at farewell party my present was getting delivered. This is it. I will have to call him tell him thank you. I got my notebook from my bag and begin to write what all I need for my apartment and furniture while sitting on floor. I am seeing in my mind what colors to go with I think bright colors for a change. I want to go with modern to contemporary furniture. This reminds me I have to go garage check out my new car a Porsche Klaus and Caroline gave me. As I was still writing down my list. I heard the intercom buzz. I got up from floor to answer it the panel is in entry way. I hit button.

"Miss Swan you have a visitor he said he is your father Charlie Swan. Do I let him in?" Douglas says to me. My father is here.

"Of course, let him in." What on earth is he doing here? I am about to find out it is a surprise. The doorbell rang and I answered it and opened door there he stood wearing a New York City cop uniform. How or what? Is what running through my mind seeing him decked out in the uniform.

"Daddy come in and I missed you terribly. I would say come in and be seated but, there is nothing to sit on as you can see. What is with you wearing a New York Police uniform?" I asked as he grins wide with a couple tears rolling down his cheek. The first thing we did is hugged and held each other.

"I missed you, Bells. We can sit on floor and I will tell you all about it. You have a nice place here you did good kiddo." My dad says to me as we proceed to sit on the floor and I looked at him gathering his thoughts.

"Take your time dad I have all day." I say to him.

"You look different Bells, you must have had an extreme makeover you look gorgeous." Oh, no he notices I will come up with something to tell him. I cannot let him know about my death or Mikaelson's or about originals or my past with cold ones. Oh, yeah about Jacob and the pack being wolves. He would have me committed.

"Just had a little makeover but, not any plastic surgery if that is what you are applying." I say to him and he seems to take bait.

"Okay Bells I believe you. Now, what I am about to tell you I sold the house and needed a change two months prior when you got accepted with the New York Times. I flew down here for a job interview with Francis Reagan the police commissioner and got accepted the job at the 12th precinct. As an assistant chief. I was replacing assistant chief who is retiring. Meet up with a realtor here and brought a brownstone about 40 blocks from here. It is two bedrooms and one bath 1,100 square feet living space. It's nice. Only two people live in brownstone the bedrooms are upstairs. It is like a duplex. About a month ago, I decided travel a bit see some places. Then I got a call from Frank telling me I had to report earlier the retired officer had a heart attack and I was needed. I've been on my new job for three weeks. I love it the people I worked for are nice. My officers are nice too. Frank showed me around to some fishing spots and I'd made three new friends that are my age that are officers who like to fish and we go together on our days off. They talked me into police bowling league now I do that. I am having fun. Forks is not the same since Harry and Billy died. Plus, I wanted to live closer to you. Hope you will be okay with it from your old man." My father tells me of his move.

"I think that is great dad. I love the idea you are near me. Love you dad. Let me show you around my place." I say to him we get up from the floor and I showed him all the features of my place he loved it.

"Love you too, Bells. Why don't we grab a beer and a burger then I will show you my place? Here is this I want to give you." As he handed me a gift card to Ikea furniture store worth $10,000 dollars.

"Dad you shouldn't spend all that money you will need it." I say to him and he looks at me and takes my hand as he tells me something.

"I need to tell you about your inheritance it is from Swan's it belongs to my parents. When they died, I inherited it but, it also belongs to you too. We are not millionaires Bells only comfortable. So, take the gift and spend it on yourself to buy what you need." He says to me as I look at the gift card.

"Okay dad I will use it. How do you like living in big city? Are you on duty right now?" I asked him he is use to small town flavor.

"It's not so bad the traffic here sucks, and it is noisy but it will do until I can figure out where to next. I wanted to spend more time with you and then hope to meet someone later on that I can hook up with and marry it has been lonely for me. No, I just got off didn't have time to change. We will go to my place first so you can look at place and then I will change we can get a bite to eat. You can stay with me since you have no furniture so you can get a good night sleep." My dad says to me. Yes, it has been lonely for him.

"Let me grab one of my bags I will stay with you tonight. I will go shopping on Internet to order from Ikea. Do you have internet?" I asked him he is not in to tech devices as much.

"Yes, I do. Are you ready?" He asked me and I got one of my bags from the floor. He takes it from me to help me out.

We come out of my place and I lock the door and that is when my wrist stung it means one thing super naturals are near me. I see coming off the elevator two people one pretty black girl with her hand in a male's hand he is white and he is tall and bulky built with golden brown hair and he is good looking. He smelled like honey as I took a sniff in air. My dad and I stood to side so they can come out of the elevator. My dad seems to recognize one of them.

"Hi Jason this is my daughter Isabella Swan and I don't know who this pretty lady you are with. You are supposed to report to me in eleven days." He says to this Jason. Dad you don't have any clue he is an original. I thought to myself.

"Yes, sir I am to report to you. It is good to meet your daughter you did tell me she is moving here in big apple. I just moved here myself across from you. This is my lived-in girlfriend Bonnie Bennett. Isabella, I transferred from 18th to 12th precinct I will be working for your dad. I am a police officer myself. We will be neighbors." Jason says to us. He is a cop like my dad and a vampire working for police force.

"It's nice meeting both of you." I say to them.

"Okay then I will see you in eleven days Jason. My daughter is staying the night with me and then we are going out to eat. See you later and its good meeting you, Bonnie." My dad says to him as we got in elevator Jason whispers only for me to hear.

"Later we will talk." You got that right we are going to talk. What a day? Just finding out my dad moved here and he is working here police department. Now, my neighbor is an original and his girlfriend I can tell she is a witch. Vincent and Freya taught me how to sense them out. I did with her being a witch. I am on my way with my dad to see his place as the elevator proceeded to go down.


	15. Chapter 15

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Please check this story out.**

 **Chapter Fourteen Jason and Bonnie**

 **Jason Point of View**

Today we are expecting Isabella Swan over our condo. I left an invitation on her door to come to dinner tonight. IKEA store delivery guys has been in and out today in her condo today. I've seen them in hallway and Best buy delivering guy came with two Sony's 48-inch smart TV's today. The cable company has been out too. Bonnie is excited to have her it has been lonely for her in New York without the gang in Mystic Falls. She had to move here for her business it's place where all fashion designers get their start. In Big Apple. There is another reason why she cannot go back to Mystic Falls. Elena is going to be matron-of -honor for Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah is going to be her bridesmaids. Bonnie is designing Caroline wedding dress. Since, Elijah gave us this condo as a gift it has helped Bonnie in tremendous ways with her fashion designing firm where she can work from home. Bonnie has a potential client to do a dress for an upcoming event for mayor's ball. She has a room for her business with her design table and her sewing machine and fabrics. And, her witch craft room too. Elijah has helped me finically over the years. I believe in hard work nothing is for free. Over time, the money he gave me to help I manage to save some of it that I didn't need at the time it close to $500,000 dollars. Elijah approach me and Bonnie about keeping an eye on Isabella Swan and he brought this place across from hers so she can have someone to relate too. Bonnie and I agreed. Three days ago, I meet her and Assistant Chief Swan in hallway. He is a nice man that loves his daughter. Isabella is stunning beautiful lady. He will be my boss I won't know who my partner is going to be until, the debriefing before, we get in squad cars.

Elijah transitioned me when he came across me dying in battlefield of Scotland I was fighting for our country. The queen of England wanted our land. Ever since, that time I have a bond to Elijah like a father. I will tell that story to Isabella. From what Elijah told me and Bonnie how her transition happened when three males were beating her up and one about to rape her. She died and her heart stopped and then started again, Elijah became her sire. Bonnie cried in arms hearing that she told me no woman needs to go through that type of horror. I agree as a police officer I see it every day in my line of work. Sometimes, I feel like cutting the dicks and balls off of rapists that is what they deserve. I manage to use my mind compulsion on criminals and make them tell me the truth on what they have done. It got them jail time and I've a good track record of convictions of criminals that is why I get respect from my commanding officers.

Bonnie is on phone talking to Elena I am hearing their conversation. "You cannot believe it Bonnie. Damon and Lexi broke up." Elena says to her. "What did asshole do this time?" Bonnie asked her. "He was caught fucking two sorority girls from college and Lexi walks in on them. After, that she had enough. Damon begged her to come back." Elena adds. Yep, that is Damon alright. Always thinks with his dick. "Did she take him back?" Bonnie asked her. "Hell, no she didn't she pack her things and told me she off to find Clarence she felt that he is the one for her. Anyway, this Clarence I don't know who he is they have history from a long time ago." Elena adds further. "Good for her she doesn't need him. We all love Damon then hate him at same time." Bonnie says to her." I know he won't ever change. I've got to go I have a patient waiting for me. Bye, Bonnie miss you." Elena says to her and then Bonnie comes in living room and she sits on my lap and gives me a kiss. We knew we were meant to be together we felt magnetic surge when we first kissed.

"You heard it from Elena about Damon." Bonnie says to me and I look at the time it is time to put dinner on.

"Yes, I heard. He is an asshole. Do you want to help me make dinner for our guest?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would love too cannot wait to become friends with Isabella. What are you making?" Bonnie asked me as she starts heading to kitchen.

"You make the salad I will put on red potatoes with olive oil, garlic, basil, salt and pepper in oven. I will do three rib eye steaks one medium rare for you and two bloody and semi cook for Isabella and I we need blood. I already did dessert three chocolate mousses chilling in refrigerator. There are three bottles of wine on the table Merlot red. That reminds me I have to tell her she doesn't have to contact our people about getting blood bags. I've already done it and the small refrigerator in closet it is full if, she needs one she can come over to get it." I say to her and both of us start cooking. We told Isabella to be here by 7PM. The time is 5:30 PM. I use to be a chef and took culinary school. Enjoy cooking being an original you can eat what you make. I had an electrician put in plug in amp in closet to store blood. The last thing I need is to invite other police officers over for a beer and they open up the main refrigerator seeing blood bags. I doubt if, Isabella would want the same in hers and her father comes over and sees that too. She will have some explaining to do. The originals are secretive of our kind not so much we allow some humans know that we can trust. The cold ones are another species that don't allow humans to know. Their kind is an embarrassment to our kind.

Bonnie sat the table with our dishes and she light a candle on the table. It is almost time for her to come over. The food is ready. I hear doorbell ring and Bonnie went to answer door. There she stood wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying, Houston University on it. She is very relaxed in what she is wearing. She had in her hand a chocolate cake.

"Come in Isabella." Bonnie says to her. She proceeds to come in and does a quick scan of room.

"Thanks for having me over I baked this today for you guys. I hope you like chocolate Bonnie. You have a nice place here love your colors of red, black, brown and tan hues flowing in your condo." She says to her and Bonnie smiles at her yes, Bonnie is a chocolate freak.

"Welcome Isabella and Bonnie does love chocolate. Please take a seat. Would you want scotch or wine? And, thank you for your comment about our place." I asked her.

"Wine will be perfect. You can call me, Bella most do. Sorry for what I am wearing I've been busy with condo today and didn't have time to change. And, I was in mood to bake something too." She says to us as she comes in to take a seat and Bonnie takes the cake from her as I poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"Okay, Bella it is. Dinner is ready if, you like and we can get to know one another. I find that drinks, eating and conversations is the way to relax. "I say to her as we went to dining area and sat down. Begin to dig in our food.

"Now, tell me something Jason you didn't tell me your last name what is it? Did a Mikaelson transitioned you? We smell the same. I know Bonnie is a witch. These steaks are perfect Jason. Who does the cooking? It tastes great." Bella asked. I will tell her she deserves to know.

"My last name is Welsh I am from Scotland yes, a Mikaelson transitioned me it is Elijah. He found me on battlefield dying from stab wounds and he gave me his blood and transitioned me. I was in a war fighting for my country not being taken over by Queen of England. My bond to Elijah is like a father. My guess they explained to you about sire bond. Yes, Bonnie is a witch. I must add that Mikaelson's trained you well for you to notice Bonnie is a witch. I do most of cooking Bonnie likes to bake." I say to her. She looks at me telling her about my transition.

"Wow, Jason you are from that time I heard and read in history books about their wars. You may say they did train me good for two months before, they allowed me on my own. Caroline and Rebekah explained to be about the sire bond. Did Elijah do the same to you teaching you their ways?" She asked.

"I stayed with him for years and then I went off of my own after, I came here USA at same time as they did. He did train me like he did to you. What can you tell us about you?" I asked her. She went on telling us about herself and when she meets cold ones and dated one. Bella told us the dangers she faced being with them. She graduated from college and took a job with New York Times. I knew some of detail from Elijah and then hear her explain her encounters with Cullen's. She told us that she looks up to Klaus as her vampire dad. Bonnie snickered a giggle escaping her mouth hearing that. Klaus has become tamed since, birth of his daughter. Bella found sisters and brothers in Mikaelson's. But, when it came down to Elijah telling us of her bond towards him she is hesitant for some reason. She went on tell us of Ester's spell on her grandmother Ava and about the ring she wears. That is when Bonnie steps in conversation.

"Bella that spell she place on Ava cannot be broken. I know what Mikaelson's had to do and what they face from hearing it from Rebekah. Let me tell you about myself. I've just graduated from college in fashion designing and opened up my business here in New York this is the place where you have to be to get your start. I am working from home. My grandmother Sheila was a witch I inherited it from her. So, many strange things happened to me over years because of witch craft. I'd to learn from her about myself and what I am capable of doing. The signs were there in me as a child that I could make objects fly around the room. One day my grandmother Sheila died doing a protection spell on one of my friends. One day I will explain to you how I lost Matt Donovan my human friend and Alaric Saltzman he was transitioned into an original and few of my friends that are supernatural beings that died. Not now. I wasn't there to help and protect my friends through some of their messes. I miss my friends in Mystic Falls they have their lives and careers. Also, I cannot return there because of Katherine she had a witch to place a spell where if, I was ever to stay Mystic Falls I would die a sudden death. Katherine died after, meeting her granddaughter Elena. You see, I was protecting my friends Damon and Stefan from her and placing a spell on her that she would die from old age. So, Damon snuck potion in her drink and she aged quickly. I did the spell but, what I didn't know she had this witch to place a spell on me and that is death. Katherine found out about me and spell. It was her payback to me. Damon and Stefan found out what Katherine done to me. I checked my books of shadows and the spell cannot be undone. I was feeling strange one day and felt like I was going to die. I got word from my friends to leave town now. They drove me across the border of the town after, that I started to feel well again like I can breathe. The Salvatore's gave me some money to get by on after, I left. I cannot ever return there. So, I did and went to college and came here. That is when I meet Jason Welsh here walking the streets in his uniform. I can go to Virginia Beach to see my friends at Caroline's wedding. I am in wedding as a bridesmaid. Vincent and Davina are placing a protection spell over me while I am there attending the wedding. The spell didn't include Virginia Beach everyone feels like I will be okay there. I do talk to them over phone once and awhile they come to see me here. I've not been to my home town in years. I did find out the witch who had cast the spell on me died. It doesn't matter if, the witch is dead once the spell is done it cannot be undone it takes the witch who did it in first place to undo the spell. Just like the predicament you are in Bella. I would like to become your friend Bella if, it is alright with you?" Bonnie says to her and you can see Bella understanding.

"Sure, we can be friends Bonnie and what was done to you is awful. There is so much to learn with witched and warlocks. I know three that is Freya, Davina and Vincent now you, Bonnie. I think it is great your fashion designer and staring up your own business. I want to know Jason is Elijah keeping an eye on me through you?" Bella asked I knew this was about to come up.

"Yes, he did he felt you needed a friend to relate to that is me. No matter if, he did put us up to it. We would still like to be your friends at least give us a chance. This life in supernatural gets lonely no other humans understand what you are going through better than, us. Give it a try." I say to her.

"Okay, Jason I will be your friends. Just always be honest with me and I will do the same too. You have a nice place here I got to look at this place when it was up for sale it was too much for my budget they were asking one million dollars for it. So, I brought the one across from you for $475,000 dollars 900 square feet. Finally, have furniture the IKEA store delivered today. You guys can take a look if, you want." She says to me and now I find out Elijah gave me a million-dollar condo. I will have to talk to him about that. That is too much.

"I would love to Bella. Since, we are done here we can eat dessert in living room and drink wine. By looking at your eyes Bella you need blood. I will show you my room for fashion designing too." Bonnie says to her and she does her eyes are too dark. She is sitting on our black leather conversation sofa. Our colors in our condo are brown, tan, black and red colors. Our colors reflect us. Bonnie likes red. Mostly she wears bright vivid colors in her wardrobes.

"I will get you a blood bag you don't have to contact our people about blood bags. You can come over any time help yourself to it. The supply is in closet in hall way." I say to her as I go get her a bag of blood. I handed it to her and she opened it begin to drink it. Bonnie is use to watching me drink it.

"Thanks, I needed that I was going to call the contacts today got busy. My father is coming by tomorrow I am making him is favorite meal meatloaf you can join us if, you like." She says to us.

"I would like to Bella but me and Bonnie have plans for a Broadway show tomorrow. Have you ever been to a play?" I say to her. I'd already got the tickets for Bonnie she wanted to go. Bonnie served her chocolate mousse. She dug into it.

"No I have not ever been. This chocolate mousse is delicious." She says to me as she eats the last bite. Bonnie showed her working room even gave Bella a sneak peek of Caroline's wedding dress. Caroline doesn't know what design Bonnie is doing on her dress.

"How long have you been a cop?" Bella asked.

"A few years and love it. I was a knight protecting my country and have been proud to serve. Use to be a chef but rather cook for fun of it." I say to her.

"Thanks for dinner and the blood it was good. Are you guys ready to look at my place?" She asked.

"Yes, we are Bella." Bonnie says to her. We entered out of our condo and then hers. It is nice. She explains to us her furniture that she chooses is a blue fabric for her sofa and love seat with white and yellow pillows on her seating area and her tables are in white. It goes together with her white wood bookcase and entertainment center there is a 48-inch TV and a desk built inside the wall. She has a grey swivel desk chair. A grey shag rug is under the coffee table. Inside of her bookcase one of the shelves she talked about using it has a bar. It had bottles of scotch, glasses and wine glasses and bottles of wine in a rack. Good thinking on her part about a bar. Her colors flowed with grey, white, yellow and blue also her drapes where in same hues but in patterns. Her dining room has a white barstool table with four grey barstool chairs under the table was a blue shag rug. Her bedroom had one of those queen size flat beds done in white with drawers under it with a large white shag rug under the bed and there are two nightstands with a dresser all in white. She has taste her bedroom colors were yellow and white comforter and her drapes in yellow. Best buy must have mounted her 48-inch TV on wall over her dresser. I am not much into TV because in my time we didn't have those. I have to have TV's in house for Bonnie she loves watching her favorite shows and movies.

"What do you guys think?" She says to me and smiles at us.

"I love it." Bonnie says to her. I can tell Bonnie likes it.

"Yeah, I thought I needed a reminder of sunshine when I'd live in Phoenix it was always sunny needed a little of that here in New York. So, I went with blue as a reminder of the sky and yellow for sunshine. Threw in colors to match the interior of the condo." She says to us after, she poured us a drink in her place we sat down and talk some more. Bonnie was getting sleepy we said our good night's and left her place. I decided to give Elijah a call he has some explaining to do over the amount he spend on me. I also wanted him to know we have become friends with Bella. I am here doing the dishes as I have it on speaker phone talking to Elijah.


	16. Chapter 16

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Chapter Fifteen Jamie and a New Partner**

Today I am getting a new partner. Eddie Janko she got married over the weekend to a firefighter from engine 34 of New York their station is not in this district. The funny thing I was her standup guy more, like her matron-of-honor. She had no girlfriends I am her best friend. It is in Queens engine 34. Eddie got promoted to detective for 38th precinct in Queens to be closer to hers and his work. They brought a brownstone there in hopes it would fill with children soon. She married Clay Haywood and his oldest sister is Celia Barnett she is a paramedic for engine 24 it is 12 blocks away from here. That is the area where Chief Swan lives at in a brownstone. I came in earlier to do my paperwork to get caught up. Our new assistant chief Swan is a stickler for detail and wants it done right. I am sitting here at the table in a chair and the room hasn't filled up with police officers for our debriefing.

I wish I could find the perfect girl and marry. It doesn't look like it for me. Every girl I was involved with didn't want to marry a police officer. It is hard on families of police officers and firefighters. Not easy life. At one time, I was engaged to married she dump me because of my job. Eddie and I developed feelings for each other and then we kissed there was an attraction between us. The rules in our bi-laws we cannot have relationships with our partners or marry or in the same division. It ruled us out. Eddie and I felt it was best we stay friends only. That is when she meets her husband to be two months later.

My sister Erin and my brother Danny are at it again. Fighting. It's always over a case. Danny uses her too much to solve a case or get a conviction. There is so much a District Attorney can do they have to go by our laws. I know my sister she will forgive him. No matter what our family sticks together, love, we fight and resolve our issues. What family doesn't? We have our oath a motto we stick too is family, justice, honor and serving. At one time, I went college at Harvard to study law and got a degree in law and my license. But, I wanted to follow in my family footsteps. I became a cop. My grandfather Henry was a cop and a police commissioner. My father Francis too went the same path as grandpa. He goes by Frank all the time his name he hates it. It reminds him of a Catholic priest. Father, Francis is one of my grandpa's longtime friends. My father is the police commissioner and my boss. My sister Erin is a District Attorney for city handling prosecutions cases and a lawyer. My brother Joseph died in line-of-duty. Our mother Mary Margaret died from cancer she is no longer with us to see what her children or grandchildren achieve. My brother Danny served in arms forces and then went into building construction and then became a cop and got promoted to detective. It's in genes. I guess.

My grandpa called me today and reminded me it is my turn to pick up the meats for Sunday dinner. We are having a cookout. I've got to get hamburger meat and hot dogs enough for our large family includes two nephews and a niece.

I see the room starting to fill up everyone took their seat. Assistant Chief Swan proceeds to come in room and we stand at attention. He tells us at ease we took our seats to hear him speak.

"Men and women, we have a new police officer that transferred from the 18th precinct to 12th precinct. You can come in officer Jason Welsh. You will be teaming up with Jamie Reagan as his partner. Today's date is August 18th 2016 and the time is 8:30 AM. Everyone needs to pay attention we have this person of interest that is wanted in four grab and go robberies at four liquor stores. His name is Adam Lewis he is Caucasian and he is 5'10 with a mustache and a scar on his right cheek. His weight is 169 pounds the last seen he wore a black jacket with a red flannel shirt and blue jeans. Jamie Reagan and Jason Welsh, you are assigned to the New York Times district with some other officers. We have presidential candidate Hillary Clinton is meeting with New York Times in an interview. Next week it is hands on all decks we will need officers and it will be at New York Yankee stadium presidential candidate Donald Trump is coming at his rally on next Thursday night. Your free to leave please have each other's back. Have a good one officers out there." Assistant Chief Swan says to us. I took down notes we all do when our chief speaks to us. Jason comes over to shake my hand and I look at him and he smiles at me.

"It looks like we will be partners. Welcome, Jason." I say to him as we proceed out of building to get in squad car.

"It is a pleasant day Jamie maybe it will be a good one." Jason says to me. I took the wheel I rather drive. Now, driving to New York Times building. I see secret services guys standing in front of building and bullet proof SUV's in a row in front of building. I stopped the squad car me and Jason proceed to get out and go to assigning officer to where we will stand guard. We were told to walk up and down side walk in front of building. I had my coffee in my hand. Jason was telling me about himself and his lived-in girlfriend Bonnie who is a fashion designer. I told him about my family and our roots in law enforcement. We broke the ice as they say getting to know each other. Keeping an eye on anyone trying to get in the area and the area is blocked off for anyone to get in. Meanwhile, I see a black Porsche in a parking meter zone. I checked the meter and from what it read no money was put in the meter. Why does this always happen here in New York? People walk off not paying or not paying enough. I get on my intercom and press the button and give out the make of the car and model and license plate. There are no outstanding warrants on this person who owns the vehicle. The owner of Porsche is Isabella Marie Swan. I wrote the ticket while, Jason was talking to a female cop he knows back at the 18th precinct. I placed the ticket on the front of window shield. That is going to cost her $250.00 dollars once she pays the ticket. Jason comes back to where I am standing and he looked at car and then me.

"What is up partner?" Jason asked. As I looked at him for some reason you want to pour your heart out or tell your secrets to this guy.

"Giving this person a parking ticket for no money being put into meter. The owner of vehicle is Isabella Marie Swan this is nice car she must come from money or making good money herself." I say to him as he proceeds to look at me in a strange way. What does this guy have?

"Oh, no she is my neighbor and she is daughter of Chief Swan. You are giving that hot thing a ticket." Jason is a neighbor of this owner's car and she is chief daughter. I wasn't there when my father introduces him to our officers. I was absentee that day we had a family emergency when grandpa took ill.

"Yeah, I don't care whose daughter she is she still getting the ticket. Does your girlfriend know what you think about chief's daughter being hot?" I asked him as he smirks at me.

"No, but our relationship is solid she doesn't have to worry about me straying." Jason says to me. This guy has a Scotland accent from the way he talks.

"Are you from Scotland? Your accent says it is from there." I asked him. I keep my eyes on the area for anyone sneaking in because of Hillary Clinton's safety as I asked him a question.

"Yes, I am born in Edinburgh." Jason says to me. Never been there my parents went to Ireland at one time it is country where my father's roots came from. I checked the time on my watch it is 9:30 AM.

"Were you born here, Jamie?" Jason asked me.

"Yes, born and raised here in Big Apple." I say to him as I see a woman come running towards us. She is dressed in black dress pants with a white button up blouse on and high heels shoes wearing credentials around her neck hanging over her blouse. She has brown hair with highlights of red and brown eyes and heart shape face she is a knock out I would call a ten in my book. She has curves in right places and looks like she weighs about 110 pounds. She is a size two like my niece Niki is. What in hell am I thinking? Jason does a quick look at the woman. He seems to recognize her.

"Hi Jason. Sorry about that I came back to my car to put money into it. I don't carry a lot of change around me." She glances at her car with parking ticket on her front window shield and she picks it up and reads it. I glance at her credentials it says New York Times with her photo and badge number 7424 and underneath it says Assistant Sport Editor. Our family would love to have her credentials to get into games. So, would I. Those tickets are expensive.

"A ticket come on now my father is going to kill me. This is a bad start on my first day on job too." She says to us. No way I am letting her off the hook.

"Jamie, this is Isabella Swan the chief's daughter and my neighbor." Jason introduces us. She is looking at me with a smile and she is licking her lip with her tongue over the bottom of her lip. Why do men find that sexy?

"It's nice to meet you, but you are still getting a ticket mam. Sorry." I say to her.

"Okay, officer Jamie Reagan I understand. I was raised to respect the laws." Isabella says to me. She is hot Jason is right. Damn! What hell am I do now?

"Jason, should I let this one go? If, she promises me to put in money into meter." I asked him this will be first for me to let someone off the hook.

"I would if I were you she is a straight and an honest girl." Jason says to me. Something that Isabella did say about respecting the laws had me melt. It is very seldom a person would do or say this mostly, they throw fits at police officers when they get a ticket and scream at them. They also scream profanities and cuss at officers too. She didn't. Calm and reserved in her demeanor.

"Okay, Isabella I am letting you off the hook this time but, the next time is no." I say to her as she gets out her change from her pocket it is full of quarters. Does she know they have their own parking garage at New Times?

"Thank you, officer Jamie Reagan. It won't happen again." She says to me. She smiles at me and Jason.

"Do you realize they have employee parking at New York Times in their garage?" I asked her.

"Yes, we do but it is all filled because of extra press staff following Hillary Clinton. So, most of employees had to park along side of streets. They made us too for common curtsy to first lady and her press staff." Isabella explains to us the reason why she is parked on side of streets.

"I see Isabella." I say to her and Jason hugs Isabella.

"Hey, Bella do you want to come over for some drinks tonight? Bonnie wants to see you again. She said something to me about inviting you go to movie with her tomorrow night since, I am on duty. She doesn't want to be alone." Jason says to her. Yes, we are on duty tomorrow night.

"Sure, I will be there just give me a ring when you want me over. I'll go with her to movies it will be a girl's night out. I've to get back to work Jason and thanks again, officer Jamie Reagan." Isabella says to him she must be close to Jason and his girlfriend as friends. As she walks away something had me yell out.

"Wait up Isabella." I say to her and she stops and turns around to face me.

"What do you need Jamie Reagan?" She asked me. I want her phone number and I am attracted to her. She is a cop's daughter she would be understanding of my profession. I think.

"I would like to ask for your phone number and a possible date." I say to her and Jason is looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"Okay, Jamie here is my phone number. Everyone calls me, Bella." She gets a pen and she takes my hand and she writes her number on the palm of my hand. It reads 917-555-2424. I will program her number in my I-Phone. She smiles at me and then leaves to head back into building.

"Well, that is a new one never thought I would see day an officer gives out an almost ticket and then ask for a phone number and a date." Jason says to me. He is right a first for me.

"What can I say? She is attractive." I say to him and I must have been a shade of red on my face admitting she is attractive.

"That she is attractive. Your sly dog Jamie." Jason teasing me already. Wait until, Sunday dinner and we talk about our events that happen to us during week. Then I tell them about this. I am not going to get to live this down with my brother Danny or my sister Erin. I thought Jason teasing me is bad. They are far worse. My sister-in-law Linda who is a nurse likes to tease me too.


	17. Chapter 17

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Chapter Sixteen Renee and Phil Visiting**

My condo turned out great got a lot of things for it with that gift card from dad. I'd manage to get everything it needs including stuff I needed for kitchen, bath and bedroom. Got candles, artificial plants, vases and home décor things too. A wall painting came yesterday from Klaus it is in the courtyard to palace in French Quarter in New Orleans. It is a painting of me in that purple cocktail dress I was wearing that day at farewell party. I was coming downstairs and there were flowers and plants in background. It had a golden frame on it. I hung it over my sofa in living room. My loveseat is where the four-large window are. I called my vampire dad and told him thank you and talk to rest there getting the scoop. They are doing okay they all miss me in New Orleans. They will be flying to Italy in two days to handle cold ones. This warlock Elijah knows his name is, Clarence is coming in to help Vincent with cold ones taking their gifts away. And, Edward too is on their list. Good! He doesn't need his gift.

Meeting Jason and Bonnie, they are nice people and turning out to be good friends. It is a shame Bonnie cannot ever go back because of a spell to see her people or town she grew up in. Bonnie and I went to movies the other night and we had fun and then, we grab a bite to eat afterwards. I eat normal meals once a day and then bag of blood every three days. I don't need much nourishment to survive on as an original. I am glad I can go next door to get my supply. Jason is thoughtful to have enough in stock for me also.

My first day of work went fine. My office is the size of my dining room it is small and has one window. The office across from it is my boss Scott Thurman his office is the size of my living room. He is a nice man and meet my co-workers they are nice too. I forgot to put money in meter when I came to work. I'd to go back into building and get some change from our little cafeteria inside the building the lady behind the counter gave me change after, I given her a twenty-dollar bill. We would normally park our cars in assigned parking in garage. But, Hillary Clinton was there doing an interview. Her staff needed the spaces to park their cars. I came back out to see police officers surrounding my auto. I'd see Jason with this other officer there standing. At first, Officer Jamie Reagan he was going to give me a ticket and then he changed his mind and didn't give me a ticket. After, things were settled and I put money into meter. Jamie wanted my phone number and a possible date. I wrote my number on the palm of his hand. There was no magnetic surge when I touched his hand. Nothing. It not like what I'd experience with Elijah hugging him. He is good looking guy. Come to find out his father is Frank Reagan is police commissioner and my dad's boss. My first job assignment is to be there in press box at Yankee Stadium Sunday. They are playing against the Florida Marlins. That is tomorrow. I hope all those tests from Phil didn't go to waste. One thing I can do as an original obtain more information in no time in my head. Today, I find out my mother is coming to New York City because Phil is an assistant coach to Marlins. The game is playing here. She is staying overnight at Hilton in New York City and then going to game in VIP seating. Phil, my mother and I are going to dinner tonight. First, they want to come by to see my place. Phil manage to buy a much nicer place for them in Florida with his new salary it has three bedrooms and two baths and a half with a swimming pool. And, it has a game room. My mother now owns a BMW sports car in yellow and Phil he loves Jeeps he got a Range Rover this time but his is red. My dad got assign to be there for game for crowd control.

My dad came by my work Friday and he took me to lunch on his break. I told him of incident on my first day of work about the almost ticket. He surprised me he was understanding about it. He told me he finally, meet a woman her name is Celia Barnett she is a paramedic for engine 24. Their firehouse is around the corner from where dad lives. She lives across the street in brownstone from dad's place. She is blond and pretty with her green eyes she is 45 years of age. He told me that she is widow her husband Mike was an insurance salesman and owners of two offices she works part-time as an agent too and she is half owner of both agencies. The other half goes to her son Mark. Her husband died in a traffic accident five years ago, she is raising their fourteen-year-old son Mark alone. I am happy for him they have their first date tonight. Hope it works out for them both. Her age difference between my dad and her is not bad my father is 10 years older than, her. From what dad explained to me her brother Clay Haywood who is 39 years of age and a firefighter for Queens, New York married Jamie Reagan's former partner Eddie Janko last weekend she is 26 years of age. She got promoted to detective. That is interesting.

I am waiting for my mother and Phil to show up. Then my I-Phone rings and I look at the caller ID and don't recognize the number it is a New York city area code. I picked up the call.

"Hello this is Isabella Swan speaking." I say to person.

"Hello Isabella, you remember Officer Jamie Reagan." He says to me. He did call me after, he begs for my number.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if, you like to go on a date with me next Friday night?" He asked me. I might as well do it nothing serious just out having fun.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"How about 7PM and I will pick you up at your place? What is your address?" He gave me the time he is going to pick me up.

"Okay then 7 PM it is. I have to work tomorrow at Yankee Stadium in press box and they are playing against Florida Marlins. My stepdad Phil Dwyer is assistant coach for Marlins and my mother Renee is coming with him. I am going out with my parents tonight. My address is 63rd 30 East at The Bowers Terrace Living unit 613." I say to Jamie.

"Wow, how exciting to be at the game. Your stepdad is an assistant coach for Marlins. My family and I are having Sunday dinner at my dad's house and then we will watch the game over there. You have a good time with your parents tonight. And, thanks Bella I know where your place is. It comes with living in city as long as I have." Jamie says to me.

"Bye for now have good time with your family tomorrow." I say to him and ended the call. A first date in New York living here.

I didn't graduate until I was 28 years old from college almost turning 29 years old around the corner next month. I took a year off to spend it down in Florida with my mother and then went to college for 6 years most of my friends did the same I went to college with. They went for their masters too. I have a degree in English and a degree in literature. I've a master degree. I am glad I did take a year off to get my bearings straight after, breakup with Edward. Time with my mother helped me. I am excited to see her.

The intercom buzzer rang busted me out of my thoughts. I went to entry way and hit the button on panel it was Douglas saying there is a Renee and Phil Dwyer in the lobby and I told Douglas to let them in. I decided to stay put where I am near entry way. They are coming up. Heard the doorbell ring and opened the door seeing them stand there with smiles on their faces and I smile back at them.

"Oh, baby it is good to see you. What did you do to yourself? You look beautiful than, ever." My mother says to me and we hug each other. Phil is standing behind her waiting his turn. Then mother let me go and Phil got his turn with me.

"Come in mother and Phil. Yes, a little makeover mother. It's good to see you both." I say to them as they proceed to come in my condo. They look around the place.

"Your place is nice Bella. I guess tomorrow is big day for you at game. Hope all those test I sent you didn't go to waste." Phil says to me with a little giggle escaping his mouth. Everyone knows me about sports I am not into it.

"It didn't go to waste Phil and thanks for comment about my place." I say to them and my mother wanted to take a look around my place and I showed them around. They loved it. My mother was staring holes through the painting over my sofa.

"That is, you Bella it is such a beautiful painting of you. Seeing the artist signature, it says, Klaus M. Where is this place at? Who is Klaus M?" My mother asked me. As she still looking at the painting and then at me.

"That was at my friends place in French Quarter my friend is Klaus he is the artist. You remember it is the place I stayed for two months with my friends and I let you know where I was staying at. It is their place. We were having a dinner party." I say to her as she is still in awe over the painting.

"He is very talented. So, anything new happening? How's the job? Are you dating? How is your father?" My mother asked as we sat down. I decided to pour myself a drink. Now comes all the questions.

"Would you both like something to drink?" I asked it is rude to have something to drink not your guest.

"We will have cokes please." Phil says to me as I go to kitchen to get two cans of cokes from the refrigerator. My mother and Phil don't drink hard stuff much only beer or wine occasionally. I handed them their drinks.

"Dad has a date tonight he meets a paramedic her named is, Celia Barnett who is a widow with a fourteen-year-old son. She owns two insurance agencies and handles that part-time. My job is great and love the people I work with everyone is nice. Almost got a parking ticket by a cop and then he didn't give me ticket. Instead he asked for my phone number and a possible date. He called me today ask me out on Friday night of next week and we are going." I say to her my mother's eyes bulge out as wide as saucers.

"So, who is he?" Phil asked and he is grinning at me.

"His name is Jamie Reagan he works for my dad and his dad is Frank Reagan he is police commissioner. Made some new friends here they live across from me and Jason Welsh he is a cop works for my dad. His lived in girlfriend Bonnie Bennett is a fashion designer. We became friends." I say to both of them. I am only going out with Jamie for the fun of it nothing serious. I am just seeing where this takes me. I am not ready for any commitment yet. Not until, I can figure it all out where my heart belongs. I am still fighting soulmate bond with Elijah. Even though, I don't know how long that would last.

"I hope it goes well with you baby girl you deserve some happiness. I am glad you are making new friends everyone needs that in their lives. Good friends we can count on. It is about time your father puts himself out there and open up to idea of having another woman in life. Where are we going to eat at? I am starved. I don't know this area where the good places to eat." My mother says to me. I made reservations for Caffe Falai.

"We are going to Caffe Falai an Italian restaurant I already made reservations for us. We should be heading out to make it on time. With the game tomorrow at 3 PM I know Phil has to get back to hotel with his players by 10PM tonight. Yes, mother you are right dad needed to get back to the dating scene. Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes, we are Bella." Phil says to me and my mother had to use bathroom to freshen up a bit before, leaving. She finally, comes out and then we head out the door to take the elevator to the garage level. My parents took a cab here. I decided to drive my Mustang. I don't want them to know about Porsche just yet. Or about my death and me transitioned into original vampire. Or about Mikaelson's in New Orleans. Even my past with Cullen's. There are a lot of things I would never be able to discuss with my three parents or even Jamie as a matter of fact. They would think I am crazy have me committed. Too many secrets I've that I must keep. It is like I am living a lie or like living as a mafia family. No matter which way I go there is the lie and hidden secret of my life. That can never be revealed to anyone except, those in supernatural world. What a damn pickle I am in?


	18. Chapter 18

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Chapter Seventeen Sunday Dinner**

 **Jamie Point of View**

I cannot believe Isabella said yes she would go out with me. I have plans to take her out to dinner and a Broadway play seeing, _Lion King_ it is popular with the young. It was a suggestion by my new partner Jason. He took his girlfriend to it and she loved it. Come to find out Bella's stepdad Phil Dwyer is assistant coach for Marlins. I read up on him on the Internet after, Bella told me about him. He was a baseball player himself for minor leagues and got an injury with his knee. After, his injury he could no longer play he got a job offer with Marlins as an assistant coach. Her parents came in for the game yesterday and they were going out to dinner as a family Saturday night. Bella had to work today at Yankee Stadium in press box. Today is Sunday dinner over my dad's house I am on my way over there. I dropped the meats off Saturday so grandpa can begin to work on making the hamburger patties this morning after, mass. We are going to watch the game over there at 3PM first we will eat at the dining room table. I pulled in driveway got out of my car seeing grandpa and my dad sweating over the outdoor grill. I waved at them and didn't say a word. Normally, I use the backdoor to get in house. I let myself in unlocked door entered in the kitchen. I see Linda slicing up tomatoes on counter and Niki pouring a bag of chips in a bowl. Erin is getting glasses from cupboard and they spot me right away.

"Finally, you made it and what's up with that grin brother?" Erin asked me as she looks at me with her hand over her hip and looking at me direct with eyes boring down on me. She always knows me to well. That something is up with me and they do not know about me meeting Bella and then letting her ticket go. Little do they know I am in happy mood about my date this coming Friday.

"Yes, I finally made it. Can a brother grin at his family without getting third degree? Where is Danny and kids?" I asked her and my niece Niki comes over to hug me and I did the same to her.

"Yes, you can Uncle Jamie grin at us, you must be in a good mood today it shows. Danny is with kids watching a game until it is time to eat. Yankee's at 3PM Jamie." Niki says to me at least she had decorum not like sis.

"Thanks Niki. Do you need a hand Linda?" I asked her as she turns around where she standing with a knife in her hand.

"You can come and slice the onions I hate that job." She says to me and hands me her knife I begin to slice onions. I see dad and grandpa come in with tray of cook hotdogs and hamburger patties. Grandpa took the tray in dining room.

"Hello son, how are you today?" My dad asked. He helps Erin and Niki bring the food on table.

"Fine. Are we ready to eat and then watch the game?" I asked. After, slicing the last onion. Grandpa comes back in and Linda takes the tray of vegetables from me.

"Yes, we are Jamie time to eat." Grandpa says to me. We all gather around the table and sit down in our chairs and then Danny and kids come in. Danny pats Jack on his back that nephew of mine is growing like a weed.

"Jamie what is up with you? Something is different." Danny asked me between my sister and him they are alike. Nosey.

"Nothing." I snap at him and saying very little to him.

"Well, how come you said it is nothing when I know it is something? The way you snapped at me saying, nothing. Come on I am your brother. I know something is going on." Danny says to me with one of his snarky grins when he knows me to well.

"Who is going to say grace?" Linda asked as she looks around.

"I will." Sean says to us as we bow our heads and he said the grace. We are ready to dig in the food.

"Son, we know you too well. I am sure whatever it maybe you can tell us if, you want or keep it private your grown adult we will respect your privacy." My dad Frank says to me and that is how my father is.

"I am interest to know myself why my brother all of sudden is acting all giddily and defensively when he walked in the door." Erin says to me. Maybe I did act giddily kind of. And, defensively.

"I let hot looking woman off the hook over a parking ticket at a meter at New York Times building. After, she promised to put money in meter as I watched her put coins in. And then, I did something I asked her for her phone number and I called her up yesterday for a date this coming Friday. She and I are going out on a date." I confessed. You can hear laughter coming from Danny and he claps his hands together looking all snarky towards me with his grin. Erin sits next to dad and she had a drink in her hand and she took a sip and then almost spurts it out of her mouth hearing my confession. Sean and Jack my nephews keep looking between me and their dad. Niki always sits next to me. She patted my hand and smiled at me. She is going to college and dating a cop herself. Dad is looking around with his kid's reactions. He looks at me with his eyes over his eyeglasses he wears with his eye brow crunch up. He is not mad at me I think of letting a person go from a parking ticket. Maybe hope not. Grandpa is grinning at me almost laughing at what is happening at the dinner table.

"What? You never let anyone off hook over tickets before. That's first for you." Erin asked as she got her composure back from almost spurting out her drink. She is right the first for me.

"I knew something was up you cannot lie to me brother. I will catch you in lie. Who is she? Is she hot?" Danny asked. I knew this is coming. Danny is good getting a read on people. He always has.

"She is hot and beautiful she is assistant chief Charlie Swan's daughter of 12th precinct and my boss. Her name is Isabella Swan. Yes, it first for me to let someone off the hook sis." I thought I would leave it at that but, no Linda had to step in next.

"I think it is sweet. What does she do for a career?" Linda asked as she takes a bite of potato salad in her mouth.

"She works as an assistant Sports Editor for New York Times. She is working at Yankee Stadium today at game. Her parents came in for the game yesterday and they went out to dinner as a family. Her stepdad named Phil Dwyer is assistant coach for Marlins." I say to her and I see Jack and Sean eyes are bulging out of their sockets.

"Man, that is cool." Jack excitingly tell us in his voice and he is definitely into sports he plays himself for his high school team.

"Son, I think it is great about her and your date. Next time it better not happened again letting a girl go because she is hot looking. So, chief's daughter is your date." My father says to me in his stern voice. I nod my head, yes to him.

"Where does she live?" Erin asked me. Oh, boy she is a nosey sister.

"She lives on 63rd Street 30 East at The Bowers Terrace Living." I say to her.

"I have a friend who lives there those places are expensive to own. The condos are one to two bedrooms and doesn't allow children to live there. My friend has a cat they allow pets but you can only have one." Erin informs me.

"Alright, kids enough giving Jamie the third degree about his personal life. We are having apple pie for dessert in living room and then it will be almost time for game." Grandpa says to me and he at least knew I had enough for right now of being questioned like some common criminal.

"Jamie, I think it is sweet what you did for her. It is time for you to get back out there and date again." Niki says to me. We got through with the meal. I took dishes in kitchen it was my turned to help cleanup. My sister and I were loading dishwasher together. She looks at me and then hugs me and tells me she was sorry for being nosey. I told her it is okay no harm done.

We sat around living room the kids were sitting on floor with some throw pillows the adults had sitting area. As we watching the game on TV the score is 2 Marlins and 0 Yankee's in the first ending. I see Bella coming out press box going through the crowd of people walking down the aisle with her credentials around her neck. She manages to get to coach's box. She is interviewing a coach and she taking down notes on her pad. The camera has it in view. I pointed out her to family.

"I can see why she is hot." Danny says to me and then, Linda playfully slaps Danny on the arm. Bella got through interview and we can see the crowds in stands. Some were wearing their favorite team colors. Drinking beer having a good time. She proceeds to go back to press box through the aisles where the stands are. What do we see? It appears on national TV three males with beers in their hands wearing Marlins colors and four wearing Yankee colors screaming at each other. This one male Yankee fan took a punch at a Marlin fan. Soon, it was all seven of them in a fight. People in stands were trying to get out of the way from the brawlers who are fighting. The other fans who are in stands had their I-Phones out videoing the fight. At that time, Bella is walking through that same aisle where the fight is happening. One of male's arm came across Bella and her body she went fly across the aisle. She could have been hurt. The cameras were on the brawlers the whole time. I couldn't see where she landed at and there are crowds forming around brawlers with their camera phones snapping photos of it. There are fans are getting hurt with the melee of people stomping over one another trying to get to fight to snap photos of it. Meanwhile, we see police and security teams heading towards the fight. I do see Chief Swan making it to scene.

"It seems like we have a fight between fans people. Did anyone see where that reporter who got hit landed? We cannot see her she could have been hurt. Now, it looks like one of the fans who is a part of fight his head landed hard against a chair. You can see blood coming out of his head. He is wearing Marlins colors. The police have arrived maybe they can settle the fight. Now, there is word that man who got his head hit by Yankee fan has just been announced he died at scene. There are paramedics on scene. It has been reported some innocent bystanders were hurt in process of this fight. What and awful way to start a good national favorite pass time with watching baseball? A fight among fans. People we have witnessed a live murder on national TV. This is not good folks. The police have already apprehended the males who caused the fight. We got word that Assistant Chief Swan is searching frantically through the crowds for his daughter. Our source told us that is Assistant Chief Swan it is his daughter is reporter who got her body hit and went flying across the aisle. No one has seen her this Isabella Swan." The ESPN reporter announced. My father looks at Danny. We saw the whole incident that took place on national TV and when that fan was smacked across his cheek and then his head lands hard against a chair.

"Son, my suggestion is for you, Danny to get down there. You know what to do son. The mayor is going to be all over this. Erin get ready to prosecute those responsible for melee." My father Frank says to them. We watched the game but, it looks like the game is over before, it starts. There are breaking news headlines all over cable and satellite channels on national TV. Murder at Yankee Stadium Game. On all the channels including CNN, MSNBC and Fox News as my dad kept switching the channels to see what is happening regarding what transpired at the game what they were saying about it. His look in his eyes and face said it all, not good at all.

"Do you mind, Danny that I can come with you?" I asked him and I would like to know what happen to her.

"Sure, you can, we can look for your new girlfriend too. This just turned into murder one on national TV." Danny says to me. He is right it is murder.

"That is strange a white dove flies through crowds of people and start flying around the stadium. Maybe this is sign of hope that reporter's body is found. One more, thing we found out through our sources is there are 20 injuries of bystanders and 7 fans who were involved in the fight were also injured and one death. Not a good day for baseball. Everyone was order from police authorities not to leave the scene of the crime." One of ESPN reporters says to nation. Danny and I are on our way to stadium. A white dove flying around. It is rare you would see a dove flying. I only see them pigeons fly around New York most of the time.


	19. Chapter 19

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Chapter Eighteen Fly Like a Bird**

 **Bella's Point of View**

My time with my parents last night turned out great. We went out to dinner and had a good time. We all got caught up on events in our lives. I left out secretive parts of my life to them. I did accept a date with Jamie when he called yesterday asking me out. That is this coming Friday.

I was excited about my first day on a real reporter job at a game. It is being there to interview and getting scoop on things. I was trained for it even did an internship at a couple of newspapers in Houston, Texas preparing me for it. I took a cab here thinking I didn't want to drive in all that game traffic. Then I got to stadium and went to press box in upper deck. I did look around and did see my mother Renee in VIP stands watching the game with some of her friends she made in Florida. They are wives of Marlins players. I'd an interview to do in the coach box with an assistant coach of the Yankees. Once, I was through with the interview and took down my notes. I needed to get back to press box is at the upper deck. The only way to reach it is to walk towards the stands through aisles. It happens to be on the aisle where a fight was happening among fans. There were seven fans wearing their favorite team colors getting into a fight. They were punching and slugging one another with their fist. They reeked of beer probably drunk. One Yankee fan is wearing team colors his arm back handed me in stomach and I went flying across the aisle. Nothing can harm an original not even human being. It made me angry and then my arms begin to have spasms and flutter. Then the strangest thing happen I'd turned into a beautiful white dove flying through the crowds of people in stands at the game. I soared through air and flew around the stadium. What is happening to me? All, at that moment in time I need Jason or Klaus. I was told by Marcel that some originals can take form in any species. He explained like an animal or any form of species. He told me it is not painful when they take another form. He did tell me it is painful for werewolves and shape-shifters though. It is not painful for originals to go through. At least, I didn't bust out of my clothes like Jacob did when he phased. Jacob and the pack told me it is painful. Klaus, Daniel, Haley and Jackson told me it is painful when they turn into werewolves. I didn't feel any pain a weird feeling of spams and flutter in my arms. I do believe everything I had on me is with me. But, how? I don't see any of my clothes laying on ground with my eyesight.

I don't think anyone saw me when I took shape of a dove. Those people in stands were focused on melee between the seven fans fighting. Not me. It is mayhem in stands with innocent people getting hurt by fans being stomped on. There are people who are snapping photos with their phones at the ones who are fighting. I do see my father Charlie and some other officers coming to scene. They are making arrest of the ones who were fighting. As I looked down on crowds of people. I think it is cool that I can fly like a bird. How do I switch back? That is something Marcel didn't discuss with me. He doesn't take shape of another species. He knows a few who do. I kept hearing voices of people down there and one is my father. He had my attention.

"Has anyone seen this girl? I am looking for her she is my daughter." My dad says to the crowd showing his favorite photo of me he carries in his wallet. They are shaking their heads no. I am right up here dad staring at you. How do I get back to being me an original? He will be frantic until, he sees me alive. I know him too well. Now, I see my mother standing next to my dad with a worried look. Phil is with her in stands as they still search for me. There are other officers who arrived at scene seeing cop squad cars coming in parking lot. I flew over stadium seeing cars come in a row inside the gates with their lights on and sirens blaring.

There is police helicopter flying over and three local news helicopters flying over as well. I had to fly away from them as I manage to fly over center of ballpark. I see two people walking across the ballfield in plain cloths and one of them is Jamie and he is with this other person. They meet up with my dad talking to him about me being a missing person. I've to think on how to get back to my original form. Before, there is a massive search of me.

Okay think, Bella it was anger that triggered me to transform begin with. What is the trigger to shift back? I kept thinking I am mad as hell at Cullen's to see if that is trick. I got mad. Did it work? It didn't. Now what? Oh, get on happy high I tried to be happy I am not at moment. No I am still angry. Give me a trigger someone so, I can switch back. Damn! Can an original have a panic attack? I am panicking now and that is when I felt it my wings begin to weaken and I flew towards the stands and perched my body on the railing sitting there in far back row of the stands. I felt a slight spasm and suddenly, I turned back into me with all my clothes on. I felt my pockets there is my note pad and my phone and I see my moonstone ring is still on my finger. How?

At, that time I heard someone yell.

"I found your daughter sir." I heard the male and he is wearing a paramedic uniform and pointing the direction where I was sitting on one of railings. My father, mother and Phil spot me right away. They all approach me including paramedic. It is relief in their eyes spotting me. Behind them is Jamie and that same person he was with walking across ballfield.

"Oh, Bella are you alright sweetie? Are you hurt anywhere?" My dad asked me as both of my parents placed their arms round me.

"Yes, I am alright. I am shaken up other than that I am good." I had to lie to them and hate it. Nothing can harm me.

"Let the paramedic baby check you out that was a nasty blow you receive from that fan. Do it for your mother, please?" My mother says to me. I see Jamie and this other person looking at me. Jamie with relief in his eyes.

"Alright, I will mother. Hi Jamie. Who is this person with you?" I asked him as he smiles at me and this other person with him.

"I am glad you are alright Isabella. This is my brother Danny Reagan who is a detective he is here to investigate a murder of a fan in stands." Jamie informs me. I didn't see that I was busy flying around and thinking.

"Good to meet you. Dad, do you have questions for me? Since, I was a witness to it." I asked my dad. He tells me no they saw some of clip from ESPN on what happen to me. The paramedic checked me out he told my parents I am okay.

"Do you need a ride home sweetie?" My dad asked. He looked busy with what happen at the game.

"Maybe, I took a cab here thinking it was going to crowded in streets with fans coming here. I will have to get some reports on melee and murder at stadium. I'll summit my interview with coach on my laptop at home to the office. I can work from home on the rest of the reports. So, the story can hit newsstands by tomorrow. Jamie, this is my mother Renee and her husband Phil Dwyer." I say to him and introduce him to my parents. Jamie must have thought of something the way he looked. I needed to get back to go next door to talk to Jason and Bonnie on what happened to me and call Klaus he would want to know.

"I can take you home if, you like. Danny this is Isabella Swan. It is good to meet you, Renee and Phil. Danny; can I borrow your car? I will drive it back here since, you will be here for a while." Jamie asked his brother for use of his car.

"Okay Jamie you can. I will call you later mom and Phil. See you later on dad." I say to him. We gather in a group family hug. Phil kissed me on the top of my head he always does. I am like a daughter to him.

"Sure, you can. It is good meeting you Isabella." Danny says to me. He walks off with a Hispanic female detective going back to interview others. The drive home was terrible with traffic there are barricades blocking off of most streets to stadium. We had small talk nothing serious. Jamie dropped me off at my place and I told him thank you. He had to get his brother's car back to him.

The first thing I did when I went to sixth floor and I rang Jason's doorbell. He would smell me through the door and sense me there. He opened up his door and he invited me in. I scan the room seeing Bonnie had a measuring tape around her neck with a piece of fabric in her hand. She has gotten busy on three more clients doing their dresses for mayor's ball coming up in November.

"Jason, I need help first I need a blood bag and a dose of scotch please." I say to him as he proceeds to go hallway and get me a blood bag and then Bonnie pours me a drink. They both handed me what I requested. I drank blood bag and drink quickly. I needed it bad.

"What is the problem Bella?" Jason asked me as he sat down next to Bonnie.

"I was at the game and there was a fight among some fans and then one of them back handed me in stomach and I went fly across the aisle and I got angry and then the strangest thing happened. My arms begin to spasm and fluttered and then I turned into this beautiful white dove and fly through the crowds of people and soaring through air over stadium. The trigger to my transformation was anger. I was angry at them it reminded me of the attack that ended my life as a human. I kept thinking ways to transform myself back it didn't work. Only thing that did is panic. Why?" I asked him and Bonnie thought of something by her look.

"Oh, Bella the magic is even more stronger in you than, you realize. You can literally transform into a beautiful white dove than, some stinky black crow I know. I would take the dove over black crow they are beautiful birds." Bonnie says to me and she starts laughing. I don't know why she is laughing about some stinky black crow.

"Bella, what Bonnie is laughing about is Damon Salvatore he turns into a stinky black crow himself. He could do this in his first year of his transition. He also is elemental he can control weather. He is that powerful and it looks like you too. So, it was anger that triggered it and panic that trigger you back to yourself. It looks like you need some help in that area of expertise but, I don't do any of those things. I did watch the news I wished I was there helping your dad arrested fans that caused the fight. One fan is dead from the news report. I knew you would come to me after, Bonnie and I heard about what happened to you. Seeing a white dove soar in the air on national TV. I kind of had a feeling you were the dove when no one knew where your body landed at." Jason says to me. Oh, I didn't know about that part Caroline never mention that to me what her sire can do.

"Just chalk it up to experience Bella we had a feeling you were the dove what else could it be. The only one I know is Damon in this expertise that could help you. Even, I cannot relate to you on what you are going through. Do you want us to call Damon for you? He would be happy to help and go over things with you about turning in a bird. Warning Damon is womanizer he will do anything to get you to bed." Bonnie says to me I heard that from Caroline and Rebekah it seemed like Damon has done both of my sisters too.

"Sure, that would be nice I need help. Congratulations to you Bonnie for designing three more dresses for clients. It looks like you are getting off to a good start. And, thank you to both of you. Marcel did go over with me about some originals can transform into other species. I had no idea I would be one of them." I say to them.

"Your welcome and thanks for comment. We all need help regardless who we are. You helped me Bella becoming a good friend here in New York and rooting me on in my success. That means so much to me. I will call Damon now." Bonnie says to me. She gets on her phone and I hear the conversation.

"Hey Damon are you busy?" Bonnie asked him.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" He asked.

"I have a friend who just transitioned about two months ago, into an original. She turned into a white dove and needs help understanding it all. Can you come to New York and help her?" Bonnie asked.

"Is she pretty?" Damon asked Bonnie mouths to me sorry and I did the same to her saying no worries.

"Yes, she is a knockout and hot. Are you coming or not? I can get someone else to do it." Bonnie replies to him.

"No, you don't get another person. I want to see this person for myself. After, what you said she is hot I am curious. Game on sweet cheeks. I will be there in two days. Okay. What is her name?" Damon says to her.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Bonnie responds to him.

"Bye sweet cheeks see you in two days." Damon says to her. After, we talked some more about things. I did tell them thank you for everything. I had to go to my condo and start my reports and summit reports to my office through Internet. So, it can hit the newsstands by tomorrow. I called Klaus and explained to him what happened me. He didn't like the idea of Damon coming he knows his history with women. He is going to have Kol come with Damon to chaperone him. Klaus and Elijah didn't trust him. This will be first time I would meet Kol. Klaus mentioned to me they are leaving tomorrow for Italy to see Volturi. It will be Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Thomas, Marcel, Vincent, and Freya showing up at their door to show a united front. Caroline and Daniel is staying behind with Jackson and Haley to protect French Quarters. They were going have Kol come with them. I told Klaus I can handle Damon if, Kol is needed. If, I need help with him that I have Jason and Bonnie to help me. He prefers Kol to be there keep Damon in line. What a day has it been? I can fly like a bird. WOW!


	20. Chapter 20

**I thank all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Ten Years Later, Hearts of Fire and My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York and in Twilight title to story Vampire Blues. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with. Watch out in one of the chapters Damon makes an appearance not saying when.**

 **Chapter Nineteen Italy**

 **Klaus Point of View**

The family is on our way to Italy to face kings and their guards. Especially, one in particular guard Edward. He will get his just dessert from us, we are doing it on behalf of our new member of our family Bella. We received a call from her yesterday and she explained to us about what happened at stadium and about the fight and what caused her to transform into a white dove. We were astounded by it we know some originals who transform into other species. Bonnie offered to call Damon for help asked Bella if, she could and she told Bonnie it was okay. She called him he will be in New York sometimes tomorrow. He is a stinky black crow when he transforms. His expertise in this area will help Bella be able to do it at will not when it is triggered by anger. What I didn't like or Elijah? He is coming by himself. That wasn't good in Elijah's book. Damon is a womanizer he already slept with Caroline and my sister Rebekah. After, that phone call from Bella. I called Kol and explained to him about everything and that Damon is going to be there to help Bella. I wanted him to go with Damon as a chaperon to oversee him and to keep in line. I don't want my daughter hurt by Damon. He has hurt a lot of women's feelings in is wake with his sex drive. Elijah still holding onto hope to be with Isabella. One day in future we hope. Bella has been lied and betrayed by Edward. It let a barrier shield inside Bella's heart not to open-up to love again. No one can blame her after, what she went through with dick-head.

Marcel is going to take over as the king to cold ones their reign is over and done with. Our plans are to take away their gifts. He will have a few he transitioned to be head leaders of the cold ones. They are looking forward to it. The plans are once all the cold ones are found throughout world and their gifts taken away Marcel is going to burn down the castle in Italy. Then cold ones who remain with Marcel will be free to go. Clarence is with us, in order to do it once a warlock and a witch does multiply spells on individuals they will become over powered from exhaustion from it and then they will faint. It has happened before, to Vincent and Freya and both are hybrid originals. Freya can only do so much with her powers since, she helped us get rid of any spells that a witch can cast on us in future. Our plans are to use mind compulsion on all cold ones to look up to us as leaders. We are going to use it with the kings making them hate each other enough for them to destroy one another. There will be no kings left only dispose dismantles body parts in fire. Edward our plans are since, he fakes is gayness to breakup with Bella with this nomad Gavin. Why not let it be real this time? We are going to use mind compulsion on him to make him fall in love with a male and he will be order to run off in sunset with him and make him forget about Bella ever existed too and his coven family. Elijah plans are to pick an ugly male cold one in the crowd of guards for him fall in love with after, we take his mind reading ability away.

The pilot is almost there in town of Volterra. It has a small airport landing for private planes only. The family should be there shortly. Good! He landed the plane. Elijah has been here before, to know where their castle is. The family proceed to file out of the plane. We didn't need to rent a car for we will be here for a short time. I spoke to pilot to be on standby to fly us, out of here. The girls want to go to Rome, Italy for some shopping we are going to stay overnight there. I plan to pick up something for Caroline at one of their stores as a gift. We walked through village on their cobble stone streets we can see castle in center of town. It definitely smells of cold ones in air.

"What is that reeky smell? It smells awful." Rebekah asked as she sniffs air around her.

"That my sis is cold ones they do smell like sulfa more, like rotten eggs." Elijah says to her and they do if, you ever smelled a rotten egg.

As we approached the castle doors. We do see two guards standing there looking at us, as we approach them. They got into a defensive stance in their posture.

"Who are you? And, what business do you have with kings?" This one who looks bulking and burley looking with a beard he looked like, a pit-bull very ugly if, you asked me. Elijah eyes lit up and I know what he is thinking. He is picking this one for his use for Edward's lover. As Elijah lets a giggle escape from his mouth. So, did the rest of us.

"For your information, we are originals we rule over you. What are your names?" I say to them boring my eyes at them staring into their eyes using my mind compulsion on the two.

"My name is Frederick and this Afton." This Frederick says to me he is one who is ugly. Rebekah used mind control over them and she made them to take us to their leaders. The guard's open double doors that are made of old wood and they proceeded to take us, through hallways seeing a human receptionist with her name tag on named, Gabriela. Afton proceeds to walk us towards another set of double doors that had a capital V on it. This must be their chamber of the throne room. Bella informed us of some of the layout to castle. There are two other guards one female and male cold one at the door. Vincent and Clarence busted down the door making it fall onto floor it startled cold ones there as they get into a defensive stance. I see in front of me in center chambers there are three throne chairs and the leaders. One is with black hair and long in a ponytail is Aro, the other is golden blond hair is Caius, and the other one has curly brown hair that is long and shaggy is Marcus they are wearing capes with long flowing robes. What? They look like to be dress up for Halloween as count Dracula. It is so laughable. All, of them were. I see Edward standing to left of Aro. Bella showed us her only photos she had of the family and one with her and Edward in a photo. She torn them up after, she went ballistic in her room. I believe Edward is trying to get a read on my mind the way he is concentrating on me. I'd let him in my thoughts. It is his last time he will be able to use it. I gave him a glimpse on what happen to Bella in French Quarters and when Elijah gave her blood to drink and then her transitioned into an original. He is mad as hell as he tried to charge after, me. It took no time for Elijah to come after, Edward. He looked deeply in his eyes until he was down on his knees. He was frozen we can do that to cold ones make them frozen to floor. That is when the kings to cold ones realize who they are dealing with. The kings became frighten by us.

"Who are you and what business to you have?" Aro asked us as we are facing the dais of the throne.

"We are originals the Mikaelson's and the business at hand is your reign shall be no more. The originals are taking over cold ones from here on out and the foreseeable future. You lied to cold ones saying you are three thousand years old when, I know for a fact Aro you were transformed in cold one by Adoni a witch who cast a spell on you making you only a thousand years old. And then, your race of species multiplied from that spell. We know the facts Aro and it was your lover Adoni who did this to you making you into a cold one through a spell. Our species has exist for thousands of years making us, your kings and queens." I say to them and then you hear a gasp of air as Marcus took in. He is looking at Aro getting caught in a lie.

"Is this true Aro?" Marcus asked and he turns around to face him.

"Yes, it is all true we aren't leaders of our kind. The originals are the first. What are you going to do with us?" Aro asked his eyes widen in fear our reputation goes back a long time with kings and they know very well what we are capable of doing.

"My dear sister Rebekah and our dear brother Elijah and our other brother Vincent is going to show you an example of what they can do." I motion them to go towards leaders. They begin to stare into their eyes and saying to them.

"You shall hate each other enough to kill one another. Do it now I order you to do. Repeat my words now." They say to them. You can hear them repeat the words back to them. Then you see their eyes on one another it is pure rage and evil you can hear them scream at each other in their words of hate. No sooner, those words came out of their mouths Marcus takes Aro's arm and tore it off one by one his body parts are flying all over place as Marcus tosses parts in room. Caius and Marcus get into a fight and start tearing up each other's body parts. The last thing left on their bodies is their heads attached to their chest. The kings are dismantled. Marcel took the body parts pile them together to make a fire and got out his lighter and started a fire. You can see a pillar of smoke filtering the air. As their guards look at the pile going up in flames. Three females were their mates they decided to join them and went into the flames to join them.

"Now, does anyone wanting to join them?" Marcel asked them and they were frightened by us. They shook their heads, no.

"I want all that are gifted to come to center of the room and kneel down. Your time for your talents is over. As a cold one you will become weaker as time goes by making you useless to your kind. The originals are stronger in our talents as we age. Vincent and Clarence get ready to take their gifts away. Edward stand to right next to Elijah he is one with short black hair." I say to them as the file in center of room and kneel down. There are about twenty in the group that have gifts out of seventy guards. Clarence and Vincent goes cold ones they took one at a time places their thumbs on each hand to their eyes and their index finger on each hand to their temple of their head. They looked into cold one's eyes and begin to chant the words.

"Hear, hear book of shadows take these gifts away and store them forever in the pits of hell. Let spirit of shadows hear my cry they shall no more be gifted with your talents." Vincent chants to the cold one's. You can see one by one a cold one faints. The spell is done their gifts are taken away. Shortly after, spell was done they woke up and stood up. They were looking around room with pouts on their faces that their gifts are no more.

"Why are you doing this? What business do you have with Bella?" Edward asked. As Elijah had him in a hold freezing him to the floor.

"None of your damn business cold one." Elijah relies to him it seems like it shut him up for a moment and then Edward had to say something else.

"It is my business when it comes to Bella. Why did you transitioned her? She was supposed to stay human and destroying our kings and suddenly, you guys are taken over no matter how old you are if you are first being originals doesn't give you right to make decisions for us." He says to us.

"You see, Bella is our business she is family. We don't owe you an explanation for her transition you are not family. We don't throw out family like yours did. And, about making decisions for cold ones it is our business foreseeable future. Like you made all decisions for Bella not letting her have a say so. What gives you right to do that? Not someone else making decisions for you. We are first at least we don't play dress up with robes and capes on looking like count Dracula. You look depictable funny in my book wearing those Halloween get ups." Elijah says to him causing us to laugh at cold ones in their Halloween wear. The cold ones look at their selves realizing what he said is true. They do look like they are celebrating Halloween.

"Are you ready Elijah for your surprise up your sleeve for Edward?" Rebekah asked him and she has a snarky smile on her facial features. And, she winks at her dear brother as she holds Fredrick by his arms.

"Yes, I am dear sister. Come Fredrick to me." Elijah order him to do and he came to stand where he and Edward is. He had them face each other and made them look into each other's eyes. As Rebekah and Elijah looked into their eyes. They begin to say.

"You Edward will fall in love with Fredrick and you both will run off in sunset together. Both of you will live happy ever after. You shall forget about Isabella Swan ever existed and about your coven family the Cullen's ever existed. You shall look up to Mikaelson's and Marcel as your kings. Repeat my words to me." Rebekah says to him as Edward repeats her words to Rebekah. Elijah did the same to Fredrick except the part of Bella and the Cullen's. Fredrick and Edward looked into each other's eyes and that is when it happened they both approach one another and kissed. Clarence took his gift away making him faint. He woke up shortly after, spell was done and stood up.

"You are to leave Edward and Fredrick and never come back here. Go be happy together and go now." I order them to do as they repeated my words to me. They both ran out of here holding hands. We didn't need him here. All of us laughed at our success in our mission for Edward.

"I want all cold ones to form a circle in center of room." Vincent says to them and they did form a circle. Marcel is going one by one to make them look into his eyes to use mind compulsion on them. We all gave him a hand looking into cold one's eyes and making them look to us as their leaders. They kneeled down to us and thanked us for sparing their lives.

Vincent and Clarence went to their receptionist and asked for all of the addresses of cold ones. She gave it to them it seems like they will be gone for a couple months going throughout the world to seek them out. They will take their gifts away and use mind compulsion on them to look at us as their kings.

Marcel is going to be gone for a couple of months as well. Once, Vincent and Clarence at back at castle then Marcel will burn their castle down and then those cold ones can be free to leave. The last business at hand is Cullen's and Bella will be there to get in on the act.

"Who is going to tell, Bella about what we had planned for Edward?" Freya asked as we departed castle to walk back to plane.

"I will give her the scoop. I cannot wait and I will call her from the plane once we get there." Rebekah says to her. Once, the pilot took off we were on our way to Rome, Italy for overnighter and let the girls have some fun shopping. I need to call Caroline and talk to my daughter Hope. I miss both of my girls. There is nothing like family without it you are nothing. I hear Rebekah on phone with Bella. She told her of our plans for Edward and how we went about doing it. Let's just say I hear laughter coming from Bella on the other side of the phone. She told Elijah thank you and she was getting her a drink to celebrate our victory.


	21. Chapter 21

**My thanks all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again and Ten Years Later.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with.**

 **Chapter Twenty Damon**

 **Damon Point of View**

Kol had to tagged along with me to New York City. He wanted to meet Isabella one of Elijah's creations. I know the reason why he is with me. Klaus doesn't trust me. After, that phone call from Bonnie I was curious about this Isabella and she can turn into a white dove. She needed my help to understand about transformation. Maybe we can fly off in sunset together. One can hope. I am game. I'd a feeling there is more to this with Elijah and Klaus concerning this girl. Does Elijah have deep feelings for her? All bonds to their sires are different. It can be a sibling bond like Caroline and I. Or like a parental bond towards their sire. Sometimes it can be a soulmate bond. Others I ran across who are originals have a good friendship bond with their sire. Klaus is marrying Caroline this December the second. I knew it wasn't him. No matter what I am game to find out.

I am driving my Dodge Charger a 1976 sports car. I love old cars those have class. I was opting to drive there instead of flying. Kol and I have been fighting this whole trip. I told him I slept with his girlfriend Amy and he told me to pull over side of road and I did. The first thing he did he made me get out of my car and then, he punched me over and over again. I apologize to him and told him I did sleep with her that was before, you. It was before, he came in the picture. I think I slept with half of population of Mystic Falls women. Hey, I am trying to set a new record. What can I say? I am a man-whore.

Stefan and Elena are still going strong together. They are busy with their careers. Stefan and I got into a fight over Lexi. He told me I need to change my ways. But, I knew Lexi and I weren't meant to be. She always had a thing for Clarence. No matter who I did sleep with two sorority girls from college Lexi heart will always belong to Clarence. She packed her bags and left. The last thing I heard from her she is in Italy she found Clarence. Through a locator spell. He is with Mikaelson's helping them take down Volturi. Kol told me originals are taking over the cold ones and took over their mighty fortress yesterday. It is about time they did. I did run into kings of Volturi over a few hundred years ago, they wanted me to join them and I told them no. They were amazed with my talents. No thank you very much. That is last thing I need to be around those idiots. Cold ones what an embarrassment.

We are almost to New York City and I am staying with Bonnie and Jason. I will park it there on their sofa. Jason invited me to stay over there. Kol called Isabella asked her if, he can stay there and he told him yes. Normally, I would stay at a high-end hotel when I travel. The drive here wasn't too long. We drove without stopping for anything except putting gas in car. I see the welcome sign to New York City the Big Apple. The last time I was here was over seven months ago, seeing Bonnie. She lived in a tiny apartment on the east side of city. Not the safest area she lived. Now she lives in a million-dollar condo. From what I gather Kol told me Isabella lives across from Jason and Bonnie. Damn! Still remember the traffic here from the last time. Kol is staring out the window seeing skyscrapers across city.

"When was the last time you were here Kol?" I asked him. I thought of breaking the ice a little over the tension we were having over Amy. Kol is not bad person he is actual the fun guy out Mikaelson's.

"The last time I was here was back in 1987 that is when Nik un-daggered us. After, being dead for a hundred years. This city has changed over years. Look Damon I apologize for hitting you and jumping the gun as they say. I thought she slept with you while I am around her. You know with your reputation being a womanizer. How hard is going to be to train Isabella to do it at will?" Kol asked as I was thinking back on my first transformation in a black crow. My transformation at first was brought on when I felt betrayed by Katherine. The betrayal thoughts were scattered in my brains. That is what trigger it first time. It freaked me out the first time.

"It shouldn't take long. I plan to have her go flying with me and teach her meditation is key to change at will. You are not the first for going after, me over sleeping with girls. I got my ass kicked by Nik over Rebekah." I say to him as I drove on 63rd Street seeing 30 East sign steering the car to right. It is four blocks away me seeing the sign The Bowers Terrace Living building. We are almost there. I parked the car on front of the building in street. Kol and I got out there is an old grey hair guy with name tag saying, Douglas. He buzzed Jason and Bonnie for me and asked if, he could park my car in visitor's part of the garage. I told him yes and then tipped him forty dollars to do it. We proceeded to go up to sixth floor on elevator and rang the doorbell of unit 618. Bonnie answered the door. The first thing she did she jumped on me and gave me a hug. She is glad to see me.

"Hey Damon glad you made it. I missed you my friend. Come on in Damon and Kol I presume this is." Bonnie says to me and we both stepped in her condo this is a step up for her in her new pad. I like it.

"Yes, I am Kol Mikaelson great to meet you, Bonnie." Kol says to her and he smiles briefly looking around her place.

"Nice meeting you Kol. Can I get you guys some scotch to drink? Do you need a blood bag?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, with the drinks we are full for now compelled a few people on the way we are good. Where is Jason?" I asked her as she goes to bar pour us some drinks.

"He should be back soon from work. How is it going in Mystic Falls and gang? Bella should be here shortly she had to go do an interview with coach of New York Jets." She asked as we sat down with our drinks.

"They are doing great. So, far no troubles. Elena told me tell you she misses you and she will come up to see you after, first of year. You will get to see her at Caroline's wedding on December the second. Tyler is busy at law firm. From what I gather in Mystic Falls there is a new mayor election coming up and Liz Forbes is retiring from her position. That is latest from home front. So, this Isabella will be here soon. Cannot wait to meet her." I say to her. Kol went and helped himself to another drink at bar. Bonnie explained Isabella transformation into a white dove at a baseball game was playing then a fight among fans one of them backhanded her and hit her. It was triggered by anger. It reminder of her how her life ended as human with three males who attacked her and one almost raped her. She happens to be at the game it is because she works as an assistant sports editor for New York Times. Bonnie explained how her transitioned happened as an original it was because there was an attack on her and then Elijah and Nik saved her. Bonnie knew that Liz is retiring and moving to New Orleans to be near her daughter. The doorbell rang and I smelt the honey scent through the door she is a Mikaelson alright.

Bonnie went to answer the door then opens it up there she stood in a deep red dress going down to her knees, curves in right places and she is breath taking beautiful. She is sexy with her long wavy brown hair and her brown eyes. WOW!

"Sorry, Bonnie I was running late." She says to her.

"That's okay Bella come in. This is Damon Salvatore and Kol Mikaelson." Bonnie says to her as she enters in Bonnie condo. Kol went to shake her hand. The first thoughts of mine are to kiss her lips and have them crash against mine this hot thing.

"It is nice to finally meet you Kol after all the good things I heard about you from your family. And, Damon good to meet you too." Isabella says to us as she smiles at us with her beautiful red lips.

"Great meeting a new sister we can have a lot fun together." Kol says to her.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. So, you are a newbie original who can transform into a white dove." I say to her. I held back on my urges for now even though I want to kiss her hand to see if, there would be a bond or not. I didn't want to be straight forward I can imagine Bonnie and the Mikaelson's already informed her of my reputation with the women. There is always later to test that theory out on her.

"Yes, I did turn into a white dove it freaked me out. How do I change at will and not by a trigger?" Isabella asked.

"Mediation is the key to do it a will. My first time I turned into a black crow was triggered by betrayal of Katherine. It did freak me out. The fun part of transformation is you get to spy on your friends and neighbors sitting on a branch or a ledge hearing their conversations. I am here to teach you to do it at will." I say to her and she looks at her phone briefly. The sound of the ping means she got a message. She scans at the message and smiles.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan Damon. How long will it take to teach me?" She asked.

"It shouldn't take long about three days. We can begin anytime you want to start training. I plan to transform into black crow and we can go flying together. It should be fun." I say to her and smile at her.

"I understand from Jason you have a date with his partner Jamie Reagan for Friday night." Bonnie says to her she has a date maybe I can tag along as a black crow to see if this Jamie has the right moves to persuade her to kiss him without her using mind compulsion on him.

"I do have a date with Jamie. He left me a message he is looking forward to our date on Friday night. You are staying with me Kol and I should show you my place. Jason want be home until 5PM he is cop like my dad and my dad is boss to Jason and Jamie. My friends from college are coming for New Year Eve celebration at Time Square. I am going with them if, you want Bonnie you are more welcome to join too. My dad's date with Cecilia went okay. They have a long way to go to see if they both are compatible." She informs Bonnie. Her dad is cop too like Liz.

"That must be nice for your dad to have a date. You told me he has been single for years. Since, your parents' divorce. I would love to go with you and your friends. From what I understand Jason and Jamie all of NYPD is on full force that night for New Year celebration it beats having to stay home alone that night." Bonnie says to her. Isabella sounds like a fun girl to be around with. I may hang out longer than excepted. First I have to ditch Kol and make him go back to his girlfriend in Mystic Falls. I'll think of something. I can get a hotel room or rent something out for a while. I'll be sneaky about it. This girl I am intrigued by her presence.

"Yes, it is for him it is about time he put himself out there. He has been lonely. Great Bonnie you are going with us. My friend from Forks, Washington Angelia Webber and her finance Scott Davidson are coming Thanksgiving to see the parade. My mom and Phil are going to Europe for a vacation during Thanksgiving. They always do Phil is a coach for Marlins they both never have time off to go anywhere. He is always booked in spring and summer and through part of fall season with baseball." Isabella informs Bonnie.

"Great Bella for your parents and about your friend coming. Jason mentioned to me about all of us going for Pizza tonight at Angelino's. Are you game?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, why not Jason get home in about hour. I will take Kol to my place and then change into some jeans. We will see you then just ring my doorbell when you guys are ready." Isabella says to her. She and Kol left out of their front door. I told Bonnie I would be right back I had to get our stuff out of the car. The truth is I wanted to be invited in her place. She invited me in she has a nice place. She came out of her bedroom with her black jeans and a low-cut blouse and a light leather black jacket wearing high heels. She looks smoking hot. Whatever happens here during my stay? Game on!

We had a good time at Angelino's eating pizza and I explained to Isabella about my transition into original how Stefan and I were used by Katherine. Kol was teasing Isabella the whole time we were together at the restaurant he is becoming like a brother to her already. Isabella was dishing some of her antics towards Kol making him laugh. Jason is a cool guy he and I get along fine. I'd meet him over a hundred years ago, came across him in Chicago. He was working at a bed and breakfast inn at the time. I happened to stay at that same inn he is working.

I told Isabella that if, she wants too we can drive to Paris, Maine and spy on Cullen's and then transform as birds sitting on ledge of window hearing their conversations. She is game for some fun doing that. We plan that for Saturday. She explained her encounters with Cullen's what transpired in her life dealing with them. That they are cold ones. Let's just say Kol is tick off at them for the ill-fated treatment of his new sister. Yes, Isabella is mystery to behold. I intended to hang around longer to find out. It will be fun.


	22. Chapter 22

**My thanks all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again and Ten Years Later.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One First Date**

 **Jamie's Point of View**

Today is the day for Bella and I our first date. I am excited about taking her out to dinner and then, _Lion King_ Show on Broadway. I have today off and then work Saturday. Sunday is family day. I kept thinking I should asked my family to bring her over to meet the family. But, you only do that when you are in a serious relationship. This would be too soon for that. I am at my apartment getting ready for big day. My apartment is okay and it is not in safest area. I work close home near my precinct district in Morris Park. The Bronx area is where my apartment happens to be on East Tremont. If, I stayed into law I would live in Manhattan area but, I am where I want to be living on cop's salary. I am saving up to buy a house like my brother Danny has on the outskirts of city. Where I can have a yard, and have cookouts with people I know and have a two or three-bedroom house with two baths. I took a jog in Bronx Park like I always do. Then came home to shower. Maybe a little time with Bella and I we will get to know one another well. She is a mystery to solve. Something has me by the thread of this girl. But, what is it? I guess time will tell.

The city pressed charges against the fans that were fighting at the game. One guy is getting charge with murder in the first degree over the fight. It left a scar on our city a murder on national TV at Yankee baseball game. It will be forever grained in our minds. My sister Erin is leading the charges against the fans who caused the fight and charges against brawlers which cause 20 bystanders to get injured. One of the injuries is Bella. It will be a national TV coverage over the upcoming trials. New York City will be a madhouse of reporters and news teams through our nation.

The time is 6PM I must get on my way to pick up Bella she lives on 63rd street 30 East. There is a floral shop I noticed not too far from The Bowers Terrace Living when I dropped her off that Sunday. I plan to pick up a bouquet of flowers for her. I got into my car and drove out of my area the traffic is always tight at this time of hour. I am wearing black jeans with a white dress shirt and black leather jacket. I thought about wearing a suit but, opt out of it. There is a chill in air already at night it is close to September. I made the stop in front of the floral shop and put money into meter went inside. I looked around at their selections of bouquets and found roses in pink and white and red there is about a dozen. I picked out the red roses and took it to counter and paid for it. It is close time to pick Bella up. Then I drove about ten blocks where she lived and parked the car in front of building. This valet named Douglas came to my car. He told me he would watch over it for me and buzzed Bella for me. I went inside took the elevator it has a nice lobby area went to sixth floor and found her condo and had the bouquet of roses in my hand. I noticed Jason in hallway and we talked briefly. He lives across from her. Then this dude dressed in black a good-looking guy steps out of Jason condo and he takes the elevator. Her condo unit is 613 and I rang bell. Just as I did that the dude steps in elevator and gives me a snarky grin. He had a bad boy imagine something out of James Dean movie. What is that all about? She opens up her door and she smiles at me. She is wearing a pink fishnet blouse showing her cleavage and with black jeans and wearing high heel boots. She is hot looking.

While, I am at her door I notice this guy in her condo. He has blond hair and lean built nice looking guy. Hope it is not a potential boyfriend. He smiles briefly at me.

"Come in Jamie. This is Kol Mikaelson he is a friend of mine from my college days he is visiting me." Isabella says to me. Kol steps up where I am standing he shakes my hand.

"Good to meet you Jamie. Bella, I will be over Bonnie's condo hanging out with them for a while. Then I am going downtown to get something to eat. You two have a great evening together." Kol says to her.

"It is good to meet you Kol. Here these are for you, Isabella." I say to her and handed her the roses she took a sniff of roses and she smiled at me. Kol left her condo. Isabella showed me her place it is nice here. She put the roses in a vase of water and sat it down on her table.

"Are you ready to go Jamie?" She asked.

"Yes, I am if you are ready." I say to her and she grabs her handbag from the end table and we both left her condo. Douglas is standing beside my car and he opened the passenger side for Bella to get in. I drove us to restaurant I am taking her it is a steakhouse called, Bobbie Vans it has four-star rating. I made reservations for us. I am seeing a black crow following my car flying in the air. We got to restaurant and the hostess showed our table. I helped Bella in her chair and we looked at the menu. She orders a rare steak so did I.

"Can you tell me about yourself, Bella?" I asked her trying to get to know her better.

"I remember one time my mother put me into ballet as a kid thinking it would improve my coordination skills. It didn't I suck at it. I was born in Forks, Washington. My father was chief of police there. My parents split up when I was a toddler and then my mother got a job offer to teach at a Phoenix elementary school there. She has a teaching degree. I moved back with my father when I was seventeen to give my mother and Phil a chance to travel together when he was a minor-league baseball player. She had just gotten remarried. I was the parent of her you see. She couldn't cook, pay bills, or do the normal things that a mother could do for her child. She was absent minded. She is more like a best friend to me than a mother. It took Phil to help her along the way where I didn't have to do those things for my mother anymore. I went to Forks High School and attended Houston University to study writing. I love to read books and dreamed about becoming a writer. I want to eventually write a novel. Then after, college graduation I got acceptance letter from the New York Times as an assistant sport editor. Brought my first condo here. That is about it. Now, you tell me about yourself it's only fair." Bella says to me and the thought of her mother never could be a real parent to her is heart-breaking. My mother was always motherly toward us kids.

"I studied law at Harvard became a lawyer then decided to get into police academy to become a cop. My grandfather Henry was a cop and police commissioner like my father Francis is they both took the same path. My brother Danny is a detective and my sister Erin is a lawyer and she works for city in prosecutions. My brother Joseph died in the line-of-duty as a cop. My sister-in-law Linda is a nurse. I have a niece Niki who is going to college and two nephews Jack and Sean. Jack is due to attend college next year. Did you have any boyfriends in high school and college?" I asked her out of curiosity. I am wondering if, any would come back to her I need to know so I can be prepared to fight for this girl.

"I did date in high school there was one boy Edward Cullen I was engaged to be married but, he broke it off with me. Then in college I'd dated a couple guys but nothing serious." Bella says to me so she was engaged to married it sounds familiar I was engaged to married and she broke it off with me. Sydney did.

"I was engaged to married to Sydney she was an attorney she broke it off with me because of my line of work. I did date a few others after, her but it leads to nothing. I was almost in a relationship with my former partner Eddie Janko and now she is married to firefighter Clay Haywood. I was her matron of honor." I say to her and she lets a giggle escape her mouth.

"So, you were her standup guy?" She asked.

"Yes, we remain best friends to this day. I have tickets for us to see _Lion King_. I knew Jason took his girlfriend to it." I say to her and Bella's eyes light up.

"I have been meaning to see some Broadway plays here. I glad you purchased the tickets." She says to me as I see that black crow out of the window staring at me. We were through with our dinner and wine. It was soon time to leave for the theater. It is about ten blocks from here. We got into my car to make the drive to see _Lion King_. I made the stop in front of the theater and we got out. I let the valet park my car. Then this same black crow that has been following me. It picks on my hair.

"Out of here bird. Shoo." I say to it and it looks at me and I swear it is a snarky grin on its face. I took Bella hand's as she glances at the bird. She has a scowl on her face and looks at it. What is up with that damn bird? At least that damn bird cannot come into theater while we watch the show in peace. Both of us had a good time at show and then it was time to leave. While, we waited for valet to get my car. I decided to make my first move.

"Do you mind if, I can kiss you, Bella?" I asked her and I would never force myself on a woman without her permission.

"Yes, you can Jamie." She says to me. I kissed her lips and she tasted like honey. As I had my arms around her waist kissing her without stopping. And then, that same damn bird flew over and it slapped me on the side of head with its wing. Bella looked at bird and it flew away for now. The valet came with my car and then I drove her home.

"I really had a good time with you, Bella. Hope we can do it again soon." I say to her. She looks at me briefly as I am driving with her hand in her lap. She is staring at me and then out the window. I see that damn bird again flying next to the car.

"I did too Jamie had a nice time. We will get together again just call me when you want another date." Bella says to me. At least that gives me hope we can go out again. I dropped her off in front of her building and gave her a goodnight kiss. She enters into her building safe as I watch her go in. That damn bird was giving me a snarky grin sitting on the hood of my car. He licked it with its tongue.

"Shoo go away get off of my car would you. What is up with you? You are a stalker of a bird." I say to it. Look at me talking to a bird. Some would call me crazy. It finally, flew off of my car and then that dude that dressed like, James Dean is walking on the sidewalk. He briefly smiles at me as he enters Bella's building where she lives at. Then I got into my car and drove home.

I want to get married one day I did think about having kids of my own in future and did want them. But, with this line of profession I am in I'd changed my mind not to have them. I did see where officers of the widowers left their children behind in death. That is not good for children to be raised without their father or mother who was a police officer who did die in the line-of-duty. I wonder what Bella's views are on having children? This will be the key answer if, I compilate even possible marriage to her. I think she would be understanding about my profession with her father being a cop. I know I am thinking ahead of the game. But, I need it all out there in my mind and ask Bella on her views on matter at hand. It is a thought not an happening event for now.


	23. Chapter 23

**My thanks all my followers for reading my stories.**

 **Better Second Time Around-4 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Give Us a Chance-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **My Heart Belongs to Empath-5 more chapters to go to complete.**

 **Sneaking Up on an F.B. I. Agent Swan I've not decided yet how long the story will be.**

 **Completed Stories are Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hearts of Fire, My Dead Heart Beats Again and Ten Years Later.**

 **My newest crossover story is Bloody Blues in New York Twilight/Originals also this story can be found in Twilight/Blue Bloods TV Show title of story Blues and Blood in New York. This will be a long story it crossover of Twilight/Originals/Blue Bloods TV show and some of the characters in Vampire Diaries. A romance with Bella and Jamie. Maybe someone else not saying who she will wind up with.**

 **A/N I have been sick and facing major pain sorry so late for chapter. Had surgery feeling much better now you should see my chapters soon to all of my unfinished work.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two Let's Play Spy**

 **Bella's Point of View**

I had a good time with Jamie last night. Except for the black crow following us around and knew it was Damon. He and I got into fight that night over it. Jason was here when our fight began he told Damon he was out of line for following us on our date. Damon was being an ass for doing it. I asked him why he did it. Damon tells me it was for my own good and he told me he jealous of Jamie affections over me. He confessed he is smitten by me. He doesn't know I am fighting soulmate bond with Elijah. It is still there inside me every day fighting it. Jason and Bonnie know I am fighting soulmate bond with Elijah. A big part of me I miss Mikaelson's they are a huge part of my life now. My bonds to them grow each day. I do talk to all of them frequently over phone conversations. Kol and I have become close since he has been here. He happens to be a fun guy hanging around with.

My dad and Celia have another date tonight that is second for them. I am happy for my dad. It is about time. His plans are to take Mark fishing that is Celia's son try to get to know him better. Mark loves to fish he used to with his dad. I hung out today with my dad after, my work assignment. I had to work noon that day on a soccer game between USA and Thailand playing here in New York City. It is a part of the upcoming Summer Olympic trials. Now, Damon and Kol are hanging out at my place.

Damon has been here today teaching me meditation to transform into a white dove. I have to clear my mind of thinking about things. I have to concentrate only on transformation in and out of white dove body. It is so hard concentrate when I still so damn mad at Damon. But, I have to think of other things than the madness towards him. Kol and Damon are staring at me right now to see if, I have my eyes shut nope they are focus on them. I've to admit that Damon has this sexy bad boy image like James Dean. That makes it hard to focus.

"Bella, you need to focus get your mind right we need to accomplish this. Do it now?" Damon orders me to do looking with his baby blue eyes which is so sexy.

"What is your trigger to transform at will, Damon?" I asked him out of curiosity. He smirks at me with his grins and bats his eye lashes.

"Sex." Damon replied to me. Yeah, that would be his trigger and with his reputation. Kol stands there shakes his head in disgust.

"Alright I will focus just give me a minute." I told him and then Kol comes and sits across from me on the floor sitting Indian style and he looks at me.

"Try to focus on your happy place and go there. Pick a place where you always loved to go then let that be your main trigger to transform at will." Kol says to me it would make sense I don't want anger to be trigger every time I turn into a white dove. I know the happy place it was in Japan at their famous gardens in Okayama the pretty flowers and their temples it was peaceful going there with Kimi and the gang to see her people. I shut my eyes and thought of place how it was a calming effect on me. As I am focusing on that beautiful place it happened. I began to feel the flutter in my arms and the tingle in my body and a slight tremor and then, it happened my body transformed into a white dove. I stood with my claws on floor looking up at Damon and Kol. They were smiling at me that I had accomplished this one task. I stretched my wings and flew around the room and perch my body on one of book shelves.

"Isabella, change back now you can do it." Damon orders me to do. Looking directly to him my mind had to think how to get back to my human vampire body. The only thing I could do at that moment is to think about the happy place in Japan. Thinking back on one of the walks I had and through their gardens how flowers were so vivid with colors and its beauty. It had to be my main trigger to shift at will. It happened my body spasmed out and then, suddenly I was back being me again. It is like a magic act.

"You did it sis proud of you." Kol says to me. I stood in center room looking at two men who gave me encouragement to transform at will.

"Yes, I did. What is next?" I asked Damon looking at him with his sexy smile. I had to take that thought and shove it away. I am dating Jamie and I am still fighting that soulmate bond towards Elijah.

"You asked what is next Isabella we are going to Paris, Maine to spy on Cullen's. Let's go time is wasting away." Damon says to me. That is right we plan to spy on them.

"Okay let's do this. Are you coming to Kol?" I say to both of men.

"Sure I am." Kol says to me as I got my handbag off of the coat hanger in my closet. We proceed out of the building to get into Damon's car his car is classic and sharp. I rode in the front seat and Kol is sitting in the backseat. Damon speed off down the street. Throughout, long drive to Paris, Maine my mind is wondering if, by chance Cullen's found out about Mikaelson's and Marcel are the leaders of cold ones.

With Damon driving it took no time to reach the outskirts of Paris, Maine. Lucky for me that Davina gave me the address she told me she won't tell a soul about what I am about to do especially, Klaus and Elijah. They're overprotective of me.

"Bella, I will drive the car near their place and we get out and transform. The Cullen's would hear us coming if we are too close. The safest bet would be a few miles out and then we fly. Kol stay with car. I see a perfect place ahead of me to stop the car." Damon tells me as he pulls over side of the road and stops the car.

"Remember go to your happy place Bella." Kol says to me as he gets out of the car and leans against the hood of car. He is scanning the area with his eyes keeping a lookout. Damon got out of car and looked up at the sky it is cloudy day in Maine.

While Damon was thinking of having sex it took him no time to transform into a black crow. I wonder who is he thinking of having sex with? It took me some time to transform at will to focus on my task. I am still new at this. Finally, I did it and transformed. Damon is waiting for me sitting on a branch of a pine tree. Both of us flew up in the sky. I've to admit it is pretty cool on what I can do. Damon can control weather. He is powerful like Klaus told me.

Damon points at a house deep into woods and it looks to be like their house of style back in Forks, Washington. They still own it. We flew close to their house and scanned with our eyes looking into windows of their house. I found their living room. Esme is sitting on a chair near fireplace reading a book. The others weren't in sight. Damon and I perch our bird bodies on ledge of a window. If, by chance someone is talking we wanted front roll. Carlisle comes in room where Esme is at and he looks at her with his cell phone in his hand.

"I got through talking to Jasper on the phone. Him and Alice are still searching for Edward and this guy Fredrick. Nowhere to be found yet. Alice is trying to search in her visions to see if, she can see him. Nothing as of yet. Ever since, I found out through Afton what happen at Volturi being dismantled by Mikaelson's and this guy named, Marcel. That they are our leaders now. Many of the covens are fleeing their homeland in fear. I cannot understand why Mikaelson's used mind control on Edward to fall in love with Fredrick when we know he stills loves Bella. That is what Afton told me what they did to him. Afton left after, he summited himself under control of Mikaelson's. It, is bad enough that they took away their gifts through a couple of witches in their midst. Edward no longer has his gift he is useless without it and he has no memories of us they even took that away from him too. They are heartless to do that to Edward taking his memories away. It makes me wonder when it is our turn to face Mikaelson's? "Carlisle paused for a moment without speaking further. Esme gets up from her chair and paces the room.

"It is scary thought to be under their control and facing them. I spoke to Emmett and Rosalie on phone they are in New York and just arrive there. You know Emmett and his love for sports he watched that game against Marlins and Yankee's what transpired all over the news a murder and a fight at their stadium and he found out about Bella being involved as a victim. Rosalie knew Bella must have had survive her ordeal in New Orleans and founding out she is a reporter for the New York times. They went there to search for her. Alice could not see what happened after, her ordeal something was blocking her view from seeing the outcome. Emmett still thinks he has a shot of reconciling with Bella as a sister. Both of the kids what to ask for forgiveness with Bella. He found out where Charlie moved to that is in New York as an assistant chief his name was mentioned over the news on television." Esme says to him Damon and I looked at each other for a moment and then back to them inside the house. So, Emmett and Rosalie are in New York. What to do with that situation? Jason would know what to do and how Mikaelson's would handle it and probably Kol too.

"I know Esme he does want to reconcile with her. We should have never let Edward go through his plan as a guard with Volturi or we would never be in this mess to begin with. He and Bella would have been married for a few years and changed. Edward never wanted her to change into one of us but, I would have changed her myself just to keep the family together. I think it is time we fled ourselves we have many houses around the world to go to and we can move somewhere else we don't have a house at and live there. Eleazar and his family fled from Denali. He would not tell me where they went in fear of someone founding out about it. Liam and his coven left from Ireland. After, I told them both what transpired at Volturi. It is hard to believe the kings are dead and our world has changed forever." Carlisle says to her and shakes his head and looks down at his feet with his hand over his forehead rubbing it. He is nervous from what I am feeling. They deserve what is coming to them by me and Mikaelson's. Their lies and deceptions are catching up with them finally. Do I still have a heart to change my mind to use mind control over them to make them hate each other and split up as a family? I don't know the answer yet. But, they still need to be punished by me even if, it is making them forget about me. They threw me away to keep me human in order for them not to die by Volturi hands.

"I think we should stay here for the time being until we can find Edward and bring him home and then we can move. He may not remember us as his family but, we can give him and Fredrick a new family with a new start even though we still have memories together with him. I am going to take down all the photos of him and us together around the house and store them away. Since, he won't remember." Esme says to him. She goes to one of walls and looks at Edward and takes the photo down with him and Carlisle together. Family is important to her but I guess I wasn't.

"I think you are right, Esme we should stay here and about your plan sounds like a good idea." Carlisle respond to her. I think we had enough hearing all of this as I look at Damon and motioned to him it is time to fly out of here. Both us flew off window ledge and back to where his car is parked. I had to get to my happy place to transform back once I did I became me again and so did Damon.

I told Kol what we heard he thought it was best to leave it for now. He added with Cullen's still living there for the time we had time to confront them. I agree with him. All of made the drive back to New York and we had to think of a way to deal with Emmett and Rosalie being there looking for me.

No sooner we got back to my place we saw Jason in hallway and told him what we found out. He is going to keep a lookout for Emmett and Rosalie in city. Kol is on high alert for them he is going to search too. He doesn't want anything to happen to his new sister.

"How about you and I going out for drinks tonight?" Damon asked as I looked at him with his baby blue eyes that are staring at me.

"Yes, we can go out as friends only not on a date. Got it." I say to him in a stern demanding voice at the end. This is the last thing I need is to date him and Jamie at the same time. Damon will have to put up with being a friend only to me.

"Good we are on." Damon replied. Kol and Jason left together to find Cullen's in city. Damon and I had a friend date only. We went to a bar nearby we both choose to walk it is a clear night and a slight chill in the air September is only two days away. He is dressed in his usual all in black and I am wearing jeans and a purple shirt just casual wear. We got to the bar and sat down at the counter and order drinks.

I saw Danny Reagan and his partner come in they sat down and had a drink he immediately spied me sitting down with Damon. He got up from the barstool and approach me.

"Bella, good to see you. I heard from Jamie about his date with you. He told me it was a good time. Who is this person sitting next to you?" He asked as Damon smirked at him and got up to where he is sitting and face him.

"Oh, Danny good to meet you again." I say to him a little shy to come out and tell him about Damon. I would not want him to think there is something going on between me and him.

"My name is, Damon Salvatore a friend of Bella." Damon responds to him and shakes his hand.

"Good to meet you. Me and my partner Maria are here on an assignment I will see you later Bella." Danny whispers to me.

"Okay I will see you later and Jamie too." I tell him as he goes back to where he is sitting with his partner. And then, someone walks in spots them right away and he sits down to talk to them over a case he is solving.

"Do tell girl spill it?" Damon asked me.

"He is Jamie's brother and he is a cop too." I say to Damon and take another drink of scotch.

"I know it is none of my business but I sense you are running away from a certain someone I know. His name Elijah ring a bell. You are fighting bond with him there is no need to deny it Bella. You are. My sire I had feelings for her and my bond to her even at times I hate her she used me and my brother. The big part of me I still loved her. I even fell in love with Elena and I am her sire. Look who she is married to my brother Stephan. Love is never easy but, you can talk to me anytime you are ready. You can say I am a runner too from love. Afraid of getting hurt like I did with Katerina." Damon say to me. I never knew about that part of story he loved his sire.

"I am so sorry Damon what happen to you." I say to him remorsefully about his loss of love. And I began to explain to him about the spell Ester placed on me and my great-grandmother by generations. I explained to Damon when I first hug Elijah and feeling I got.

"You are in a dilemma girl. No wonder you are running. All you need to search your heart maybe you and Elijah would make it together or not. Not saying it will one may never know if both parties give it a chance. This Jamie you are dating you need to figure it out before, Jamie actually does fall in love with you and takes it to next step. You know our world is different and to become highly involved with a human you would eventually have to let him in on act and explain to him. No matter what you do it needs to be done. Or you could give me a chance at it and see where it takes us. The ball is in your court." Damon says to me and he is right Jamie would have to know if our feelings grew for each other. No matter what I am in a damn pickle with love. I really need to figure it all out fast before, someone gets hurt.

Just as those thoughts running through my mind two people walk into the bar as I glanced at the two. Shit it is Emmett and Rosalie. They spot me sitting down at the bar with Damon.

"Sissy." Emmett yells staring holes through me with Rosalie at his side.


End file.
